The Avatar's Return
by Mariposa Prime
Summary: Aang's descendant, a teen girl who just happens to be the Avatar, helps the Autobots to restore balance, even through their war, all while searching for more of her people, locating the benders, and trying to save her own family from the descendants of those who harmed both Aang's and Korra's friends in the past.
1. Prologue

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

PROLOGUE

 _A giant red and blue robot and a girl are walking through a canyon, on patrol. The girl is wearing a long sleeved yellow shirt, brown leggings, a yellow mini skirt, an orange shoulder cape, and brown flats. Knockout and Breakdown show up with vehicon troopers. She takes an earthbending stance and start shooting rocks at other robots while a blue robot with an orange face slams the red and blue one's head into the canyon wall with his hammer._

 _"OPTIMUS!" the girl yells, running to the prime's side. Her arrows start to glow as she enters the avatar state, and she turns back to the Decepticons and lashes out, sending fire and earth strengthened with air at the Decepticon. "I may be the last airbender, and we may both believe that one should not inflict harm unless all other options have been exhausted, but you have disrupted the balance here and on Cybertron, and within the Avatar and the Prime."_

* * *

Aang sits straight up in bed, accidentally waking Katara, who is carrying their third child. "What is it, Aang?"

"Just a nightmare." Aang turns to the side of their bed. "I hope."

"What happened?" Katara asks.

"A young girl—a young avatar—fighting some kind of giant metal army. An airbender. Katara, it was like I felt a connection with her, and the metal man she was fighting with as well. She called him Optimus, and something tells me he was like Gyatso was to me."

"Her mentor. Her guardian."

"Her father figure. I saw a reluctance in his actions, and she is a true Air Nomad, and knows how I feel first-hand."

"What do you mean?" Katara asks.

"She is the last airbender, and he is what she calls a prime." Aang sighs. "I need to talk with my past lives, see what this means." Aang walks outside and takes a meditative posture before entering the spirit world.

* * *

"You are sure this is the planet Megatron traveled to?" Ratchet asks. He, with Optimus and Ironhide, walk up to a young man with an arrow on his head. Aang opens his eyes and gasps in shock before standing and taking a fighting stance. "Who and what are you?"

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, Autobots for short, and I am Optimus Prime. We are here searching for a warlord who is attempting to take our planet's war to others."

Aang cocks his head to the side in confusion at the following whispered conversation.

"Does it ever seem strange, not calling him Orion Pax?" Ironhide asks softly.

"Every day. But the council did say there was no better choice than the peace-loving Orion, who had changed sparks and minds."

Aang smiles when he hears this. "I am the spirit and leader of this world."

"Then I must warn you. Our planet is dying because of Megatron's warmongering, and we may someday wish to seek refuge on your world."

"I will allow it." Aang says.

"You may wish to tell him the prophesy." Ratchet says.

Optimus nods gravely. "And it is written in the Covenant of Primus that when the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness."

Aang gasps in shock. "The harmonic convergence." Aang nods.

"Our worlds will meet again, Aang, and one of your descendants will become key in our war. He or she will be the sole hope of these two worlds."

"Would you protect her, for me?" Aang asks.

"How do you know it will be a femme?"

"Because I saw her in a dream. She has the same fate I have been given."

Optimus reaches into his chest plates and hands Aang a small stone that, by appearance, is nothing. It is a very light blue-gray, and star shaped, but beyond that, nothing is significant about the small stone. "Keep this in the family. If we return to this world, I will be able to track her. If she comes into any danger, I will be there."


	2. Darkness Rising: Part 1

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

DARKNESS RISING PART ONE

My name is Sheyenne, and I am seventeen years old. I have blue-gray eyes and long dirty blonde hair, which I usually wear in a braid with bangs to hide my secret. I am a master airbender, but what's more, I am the avatar. I know what I need to do, find a master of each of the other three elements and learn to bend them, but with all benders in hiding for the last two thousand years, it's not going to be easy.

I shrug and reach into my closet, glancing at the picture I had found of my avatar ancestor, Aang, as I do. I cling to a family heirloom—a pale blue-gray star shaped stone—and flash back to the day I got my arrows, on my birthday at the age of thirteen.

' _"You're sure you want to do this? It will be harder to hide the fact that you are a bender."_

 _I look up at my mother, determination on my face. "I don't care. Aang would tell me to wear my arrow proudly, and I have to try."_

 _She sighs and crosses the room to the tattoo supplies and picks up the light blue ink after shaving my head. "Your father and I are very proud of you."_

 _"I know." I say._

 _"And your connection with our ancestor has more weight to it than you think. You, Sheyenne, are the Avatar."_

 _I look up at her. "Then Aang would want me to be the best Avatar I can be. I can't do that by being afraid of being caught. I know about my brother Gyatso being captured, but I can't let that can't stop me."_ '

I shudder and pull out a pair of blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt, grabbing an orange hoodie that covers the backs of my hands out of the closet as a precaution, knowing I can't use my bending in school and that I am stuck next to the air vent in practically every class. It's been four years since I mastered airbending, and I still have yet to find a waterbender to teach me. ' _Sometimes I wish Katara was immortal._ ' I fake a smile for the world and walk out the door.

* * *

After parking my yellow Beetle in the school lot, I pull on the orange hoodie, making sure my arrows are well hidden. I walk into the school and look around. ' _All the corruption… this world needs an avatar. I need to get a team together, like Aang did thousands of years ago. The world has changed since Aang was around, but that doesn't mean we've had to change. My values are still just as strong as Aang's were. I can do this._ '

My best friend, Miko, a foreign exchange student, runs over dragging our young friend Raf, a twelve year old prodigy. "Sheyenne, what's going on? You've been in a daze since you walked in!"

"I'm fine, Miko. How's it going, Raf?"

"Pretty good." Raf straightens his sweater vest. "Have you seen Jack yet?"

Miko points off to the left. "Oh, he's over there. I think he's trying to get Sierra to go out with him again."

I roll my eyes, trying to hide the sadness in them.

"Why don't you just tell Jack you like him?" Miko asks.

"I can't. For reasons I can't admit for your safety, I can't."

Miko and Raf share a confused look as Jack joins us. "What's going on over here?"

The bell rings, causing Jack and I to be left alone, being in the same class. We're juniors this year.

"So, what have you been doing? I haven't seen you after school in weeks."

"I got a job at the KO Drive-in. I'm trying to save up enough money to buy myself a motorcycle."

I smile weakly. "Mom and Dad bought my car. I've had my beetle for a year now."

"Things aren't as easy when your father isn't around. Mom can't buy me everything your parents can."

"I know. Hey, why don't I catch you after you get off work, and we'll talk then."

Jack simply nods as we enter the class room.

* * *

"Hi, Jack!" I wave at him from the other side of the drive-in.

"Hey, Sheyenne!" Jack smiles. "I'll be off in a few minutes. Some jerks stole some food."

"It'll be okay, Jack. Money isn't everything, and you don't need gas."

Jack shrugs. "I guess you're right. You haven't found a job yet?"

"I haven't felt ready yet." I shrug.

While the two of us talk, a blue and pink motorcycle pulls into the lot behind me, puts down a kickstand, and the rider disappears into thin air.

Jack walks out the door, and his phone rings. "Hey, Mom. I just got off. No, I'm not going to the dance. Experience suggests I should never cut a rug… unless I'm installing carpet."

" _Be careful._ " June says on the other end.

"Be careful? Seriously? This is Jasper." Jack finally notices the motorcycle and stops, staring at it.

"Jack?" I wave my hand in front of his face comically.

"I love you." Jack says to the bike, before realizing where he is, "Yeah, I love you too mom, gotta run."

Jack hangs up the phone and approaches the motorcycle. "Hello, Beautiful." Jack approaches the motorcycle. "Where have you been all my life?" Jack runs his fingers gently down the seat.

I swear it shivered, but I ignore it.

Jack walks over and sits on the bike, admiring it.

I walk over and lean against the bike.

"It may take a few KO paychecks, Shey, but I am going to own a ride like this someday." Jack says.

"She _is_ beautiful, but I prefer more than two wheels—just my luck I'd dump her on the first ride. And I'd hate to mess up that paint job."

Suddenly there's a bright light from which I have to shield my eyes. I look to the source and see two purple-black cars facing directly towards Jack and I. They rev their engines, when I realize; they're going to run us over! Before Jack could do anything, the motorcycle roars to life, doing a wheelie and driving off with Jack still on. He pulls me onto it before clutching onto the handles for dear life and screaming. The bike drives straight between the two cars and away.

"Do not let go." we hear a voice say.

"Who said that?" Jack yells. The bike then turned a corner into an abandoned alleyway. When it stops Jack and I jump off. "What. Are you?" Jack asks, still shaken by the whole situation.

"I don't exist. Tell anyone about me, and I'll hunt you down." The motorcycle growled.

Jack nods dumbly as it drives off. We run around a corner, hoping to get out of this mess.

* * *

Jack and I are standing behind a massive blue robot and two purple-black robots are standing in front of us, weapons drawn.

"Hop on!" The thing says as it transforms into a motorcycle. I assume that it is a female, from of the tone of her voice. Ironically, she had turned into the same motorcycle, in fact, that Jack and I had been riding.

I gawp before scrambling on, gripping Jack's shirt tight.

The motorcycle drives off and I realize that the other two had transformed and are coming after us.

"So, what's your name?" I ask as we ride frantically.

"The names Arcee." She says, proudly.

Just then Jack decides to ruin the, somewhat peaceful moment. "Why are those guys shooting at us?" Jack frantically asks.

' _Oh Jack._ '

"There's no us kid, and they aren't guys." She flatly replies. We are now riding on a highway. The robot cars are getting closer to us, when a yellow Camaro Urbana with black stripes comes and knocks them out of the way.

"Friend?" I ask.

"Family." Arcee says.

The Camaro Urbana is now driving in front of the other two cars. I can't help but grin at the sight. Just then one of them goes into another lane and speeds past him. I gasp when the car smashes into the car and sends him spinning in circles. By now the highway was completely empty, thank God.

Jack and I scream. We are coming to a gap inside the motorway where it had been destroyed. Arcee flies over the gap and drives down the hill. She then jumps the twelve foot gap and lands gracefully while coming to a stop. Jack takes the hint and climbs off, and I follow close behind.

"Woah." Raf drops the remote for his car in surprise.

"Hey, Raf." I wave.

"You have no idea." Jack says, sounding out of breath.

The boy runs up to us just as the two vehicles come speeding down the hill, transforming in mid-air.

Arcee transforms behind us and we run off to the wall. "This ends here cons." She says before running up to them. She jumps up and kicks one of them down. Arcee dodges a shot from the other one and kicks him in the face.

"What are they?" Raf asks.

"Talking cars that turn into robots. Or the other way around." Jack says, sounding slightly confused.

We are still staring at the battle right in front of us.

Arcee is whooping their butts, continually kicking and punching them. They then start shooting at her as she flips backwards. After a moment one of the shots hits her in the chest and she flies back.

I gasp, my hand over my mouth.

Jack and Raf stand there with wide eyes.

Arcee is lying on the ground, not stirring.

When all hope seems lost the yellow Camaro Urbana comes, transforms, and punches the nearest bot right in the jaw. By now Arcee is trying to stand up, holding her head and groaning. When the yellow robot has managed to push one of the bad guys onto the floor he steps back, only to smash Raf's car.

I can't help but feel sorry for him.

" _ **I'm sorry.**_ "He says.

All you should be able to hear are whirs and clicks, but I can understand him. ' _I-I can understand him… maybe it's some kind of avatar thing, I mean, Aang could understand Appa and Momo…_ '

Raf must have understood as well. "No problem."

I then notice the bot getting up and charging his gun up. "LOOK OUT!" I scream, but it's too late.

He's shot right in the chest and, like Arcee, he soars backwards. When he tries to get up the other robot stands on his head, effectively pinning him. He then lifts his foot up and the poor bot turns around to have two blasters charging up in his face, aiming at him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Raf shouts.

The two robots look up at us, and move their guns towards us.

Raf's eyes grow wide. "Please."

Jack places his hand onto Raf's shoulder. "Bad call."

The less injured one starts walking towards us. We then run around the corner and to a large pipe. The robot still following us.

"Scrap, scrap, scrap." I mutter under my breath as I run.

We jump into the sewer pipe and are just about to be grabbed when the evil bot gets dragged out and we hear a punching noise. We exchange looks as the yellow bot gets to his knees and looks right at us through the hole. " _ **Run.**_ "

"Thank you." I gasp, tired out.

" _ **You're Welcome.**_ "He gets up and walks off.

"Don't look back." Jack grabs Raf by his hand.

' _Jack, always the serious, responsible one._ '

"What did we just see?" Raf asks.

"No idea." I say, shrugging.

"And I do _not_ want to find out." Jack states.

* * *

When I walk in the door after returning my bike to the garage, I act like nothing happened, but something did. Something major. I sigh softly and sit on the bed to take off my shoes.

' _I wonder what Aang would do? There's so much corruption in the world, just as there was when Aang came out of the iceberg._ '

I smile as a thought comes to mind, and I _know_ it came from Aang. ' _Work with them. They need you, and you need them._ '

"I will, Avatar Aang." I say under my breath before pulling on a pair of Air Nomad symbol printed pajamas my mother had sewn. "I am an airbender, and I am the _Avatar_!" I pull out a stuffed Sky Bison I had named after Aang's and look over at the picture of me with my mother, father, and missing-for-ten-years little brother as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

I pull on a pair of jeans with a wide brown belt and a yellow polo with white tennis shoes and yellow socks before pulling on a yellow hoodie to hide my arrows. I grab my purse, my lunch box, and my school bag. "Mom, I'm leaving for school!" I then walk out the door. I chose to walk today, it being a beautiful day, and head toward the school, which is about a half a mile away.

"Be careful out there." Mom says as I walk past her.

"Seriously? We live in Jasper, Mom. I'm safe anywhere I go."

The bell rings, but Jack and I are kept behind for a couple of minutes due to our talking.

"Have you finished your science project yet?" Jack walks up to me after school.

"Honestly… I've been too focused on other things. But I plan to get started tonight, honest."

"Don't worry about it. I haven't done mine either. So what's yours about?"

"Alternative energy sources. Wind, solar, water…"

Jack nods. "I'm trying to make a motorcycle." Jack says.

"Cool. So what are you doing tonight, besides your science project?"

"I'll probably just watch TV. Order takeout."

"You could come over to my house for supper. Mom's making lasagna." I say.

"Yeah, vegetarian lasagna." Jack says.

"It's still better than organic tofu." I shrug.

"You're a vegetarian. That's all you eat." Jack says.

"Just because I eat it, doesn't mean I _like_ it." I cross my arms. ' _It's_ still _better than stewed sea prunes, even I have to admit that._ '

We walk out together.

I notice Miko is sitting on the half wall connected to the side of the school's front entrance and stairs. She's too busy drawing to notice me. I giggle and creep up, effectively scaring her. She screams and nearly falls of the wall. "SHEYENNE!"

I'm about to respond with a snappy comeback when I see Jack walking away from the school and Raf gesturing me to get into the same yellow Camaro Urbana whom we had met yesterday.

"Sorry Miko, I have to go, it's urgent. You can yell at me tomorrow." I run and jump into the yellow car. I'm sitting in the driver's seat as the door closes.

" _ **Hello again.**_ "

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name and where are we going?"

 **"** _ **My name is Bumblebee and I have been ordered by our leader Optimus Prime to take you to our base.**_ **"**

I nod in understanding.

"Oh and by the way I'm Raf and that's Sheyenne." Raf gestures to me.

 **"** _ **Nice to meet you two.**_ "

"And you too." I beam.

While Bumblebee is driving through a desert area I notice that Arcee is behind us with Jack. We then get to a T road as there is a _massive_ cliff-like mountain, but Bumblebee just drove straight forward. We're going to crash!

I try to keep cool for Raf as he panics slightly but as we get closer to the cliff face it opens. I sigh with relief. Bumblebee drives in and there is a long, metal road before we come to this massive room, big enough for Bumblebee to transform in with ease.

He slows down considerably and I see a red and white robot looking at us and a green one, they were both bigger than Bumblebee, as well as bulkier, especially the green one. Bumblebee eventually stops and opens his doors while undoing our seatbelts.

I step out to see a red and blue robot standing in front of us.

He is even bigger than the green one. He gives off an aura of leadership, so I'm guessing that he is their leader.

"Optimus Prime?" Raf asks him.

He nods.

Seemingly ignoring me, Miko runs over to Raf and stands next to him.

"I thought there were three?" The red and white one asks Arcee.

"Haven't you heard, humans multiply." She replies.

Miko snickers and he glares at her. She just glares back.

"I'm Raf." Raf says.

"I'm Miko." Miko goes up to the giant green one. "Who are you?"

"Bulkhead." The green bot replies.

Miko gasps. "Are you a car? I bet you're a truck, a monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" She doesn't even wait for a response.

Bulkhead just stands there confused.

I laugh and shake my head, getting the bots attention. "She's obsessed."

Miko mopes but then sticks her tongue out at me.

"What'd I do?" I ask. "And who might you be?" The red and white one asks.

I look up at him. "Sheyenne." I say timidly.

Miko gives the red and white robot a questioning look, and he seems to catch on. "My designation is Ratchet." He says.

I nod and look back up at Optimus. He just looks amused.

"So, if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asks.

Ratchet scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Ugh! Puh-leez…"

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron…" All four of us look up to Optimus. "…Also known as Autobots."

Jack walks up closer to him. "Why are you here?"

"To protect your planet, from the decepticons." Optimus says.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Arcee puts her hands on her hips.

"Why are they here?" Jack asks, referring to the decepticons.

Optimus goes down onto one knee. "A fair question Jack. In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war." Optimus answers. Raf, Miko, and I move forward to stand next to Jack.

"Why were you fighting a war?"

"Foremost, over the control of our world's supply of energon, the fuel and life blood of all Autobots, and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother, but in war ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus, that Megatron lost his way." Optimus finishes.

Miko is twirling her hair. She sighs. "Is there gonna be a quiz?"

I slap Miko across the back of the head. "Owww. What was that for?" Miko rubs the back of her head. "I thought you were a pacifist!"

"For being inconsiderate."

Jack glares up at the Prime. "So what has Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?"

' _Good question._ '

"Megatron has not been seen nor heard from in some time, but if his return is immanent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus says.

I nod my head, and so does Raf. Miko has her arms crossed and I'm guessing that she didn't listen to half of what he had said to us. Jack just stood there.

' _Oh my God, we just met super cool alien robots! I feel bad for them about their war, though. Living in hiding in a world they're not familiar with? Reminds me of my ancestors… and myself. I wish I could tell Jack what I am, but I'm afraid he may turn tail and run._ '


	3. Darkness Rising: Part 2

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

DARKNESS RISING PART TWO

"And since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night, the decepticons know of yours." Optimus continues from his earlier conversation. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee are standing in some sort of semi-circle, looking at us. Ratchet has his back to us, seemingly more focused on a machine.

"Got it, if we spot any strange vehicles, call 911. Can we, go now?"

My jaw drops. I may be extremely shy, but that was uncalled for. "Are you insane?!" I half-yell.

Miko's eyes about pop out of her head. "We are living a dream here in bot-swana, and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!" Miko protests, placing her delicate hand on my shoulder.

"It is best that you four remain under our watch, at least until we can determine or enemy's intentions."

Ratchet then comes and stands right next to him. "Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger, here, as anywhere."

"Children?" Jack questions, offended. We all are.

' _We are NOT children! For crying out loud, I'm the world's last hope of ever being peaceful again!_ '

"They have no protective shell! If they get underfoot, they will go…squish." Ratchet stomps his foot towards us. Jack, Miko, Raf, and I all take a step back.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus motioning down at us with his hands.

' _Well thank you captain obvious!_ '

Suddenly an alarm goes off and the two Autobots turn in different directions. Ratchet then walks forward to the massive main computer as the others look at the green screen. "What's that?"

" _ **It's a proximity sensor.**_ "

Of course, Jack and Miko can't understand, so Raf briefly explains. "Proximity sensor, someone's up top." Raf gestures upwards.

"It's Agent Fowler." Ratchet sounds quite grim.

Miko and I exchange glances. "I-I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys?"

' _Wow, loads of questions today._ '

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are…issues. It may be best if you do not meet him at this time."

Raf runs over to where the computer is and Bumblebee stands in front of him. Jack and Miko run off as well. I look around and finally duck under the computer without a second to spare.

"Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle, of unknown make, and a black and yellow custom muscle car." Agent Fowler is very clearly angry. "So, anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime?"

"We have the situation under control Agent Fowler."

"They're back, aren't they?"

"If you are referring to the decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable."

' _Earth? Valuable? It's just a planet filled with dirt and spirits, how is it valuable?_ '

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon."

' _This guy really needs to learn some respect._ '

"Hear me, Agent Fowler, we are your best, possibly you're only, defense against the decepticon threat."

' _Yeah, you tell him Optimus!_ '

"Says you."

"Hey fleshy, did anyone get splattered on that freeway?" Bulkhead picks up this strange machine. It looks like alien tech. "Team Prime knows when to use force," He starts squeezing the device he is holding. "And how much to use." He places too much pressure on it and the machine breaks, giving off blue sparks. I stifle a giggle.

Ratchet glares at him. "Bulkhead, I NEEDED THAT!"

Bulkhead looks at the crushed device in his hand. I have to bite my hand to resist laughing.

"ENOUGH!" Optimus then turns back to Fowler and starts talking. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties Agent Fowler. I, however, cannot."

"Then do us both a favor and handle this Prime, under the radar!" Agent Fowler walks into the elevator and turns to face Optimus. "Or I will." He pushes the elevator button. When the doors close, Raf sighs audibly in relief.

I crawl out from under the computer. I don't hear the rest of the conversation between Bulkhead and Optimus as Miko is too busy laughing. "What's so funny?"

Bumblebee is talking to Raf and Ratchet is looking at her with his eyebrow raised.

Miko takes a couple of deep breaths before replying. "The little scene between Bulkhead and Ratchet, that's what's funny!"

Arcee chuckles and shakes her head while Ratchet crosses his arms and frowns at Miko.

I look over to Miko who is clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. I grin. Optimus smiles at me and Jack helps Miko gain her balance as Bulkhead picks us up and places us onto a platform, out of harm's way.

Suddenly the computer makes a beeping noise and Ratchet stares at the screen with wide eyes. "Blasted Earth tech! Cliffjumper's signal just popped back online!"

' _Cliffjumper?_ '

"Who's Cliffjumper?"

Everyone ignores me as Optimus speaks. "How is that possible?"

"It isn't. Another bug. The systems chock full of them."

"If there's any chance Cliff's alive…"

"Ratchet, prepare sickbay. We may need it."

Ratchet nods.

"Hey!" Miko shouts, just as they're about to head off. Optimus looks down at her. He has his face mask on. "What can we do?"

"Remain with Ratchet."

"Awww." Miko pouts.

"Awh." Ratchet grumbles. I guess the feeling is mutual.

The hole in the side of the wall then lights up with different shades going from light green to dark blue. It looks beautiful. There is a white light at the end of it. "Autobots, roll out!" Optimus transforms. The three also transform and they drive into the light and disappear.

The four of us stand there, dumbstruck. "What, just happened?" Jack asks, dazed, as the thing shuts off.

I shake my head and return to reality.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground bridge."

' _So that was what it was called._ '

"What's a ground bridge?" Raf asks.

I facepalm.

Ratchet huffs. "A scale down version of space bridge technology." He replies like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah Raf, everyone knows that." Miko says sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Since we don't currently possess the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel."

"You're stuck here, on Earth."

Ratchet gives him a look. "With the likes of you, yes." He retorts coldly.

' _That's it! I can't take this anymore! I'm getting really angry with this cold hearted robot._ '

* * *

Miko and I are on the floor looking at this strange piece of unrecognizable equipment. "What does this do?" Miko moves her hand closer.

"Broken, don't touch." Ratchet states while walking over to the computer. Miko edges her hand towards another object. "Don't touch that either." Ratchet says without turning around. Miko's face is priceless.

I burst out laughing while Miko stands there, her eyes wide open and her jaw on the floor.

Jack just shakes his head at our antics. "Is there anything we can touch?"

I travel back up the stairs to keep Raf company. Ratchet gives him a look before an error box pops up onto the massive green computer screen. "How comes you guys are using _human_ computers?"

I fold my arms and raise my eyebrow at him, waiting for an answer. "It certainly isn't by choice! It was handed down from the previous lieutenants when we inherited this, former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit." Just then, loads more error boxes show up on the screen. Ratchet sighs in frustration.

"I think I can help with that." Raf takes out his computer. Ratchet looks at him as if he were crazy.

"Really?" Ratchet says, sarcasm evident in his voice. Raf ignores him and plugs his laptop into the other human computers that were still there. "You do know that this is _complex_ technology don't you? I mean it isn't a child's toy." Ratchet starts to chuckle slightly while saying the last bit.

Raf is just typing in access codes. "Now try." Raf turns to him.

Ratchet looks back to the massive screen, presses a button, and all of the error boxes turn a bright green and disappear. He turns to Raf, shocked.

Jack walks over to Raf, as do Miko and I. "Wow Raf."

I throw my fists into the air.

Miko laughs.

"Ratchet, bridge us back!" We suddenly hear Optimus order. "Use arrival coordinates, NOW!"

Ratchet then pulls a lever which opens the ground bridge up, just as Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee race through. Just as I am about to ask where Optimus is, said bot speeds through and transforms, with this blue like explosion shortly behind him. Ratchet pulls the lever again just before the blue stuff gets in. The four of us gasp at how close he was to us and how he transforms just in time. Ratchet decides to sum up all of our thoughts in a nutshell.

"Cutting it a bit close. How about Cliffjumper?"

The four of the Autobots then turn to Arcee.

Miko chooses that moment to run up to the yellow metal bars. "What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?"

Arcee looks beyond angry at her. The female bot growls. "Look…"

Jack starts walking up to Miko. "Hush, Miko, can't you see that Arcee's upset?" Arcee gives Jack a small smile, which Jack returns.

' _Now, back to business._ '

"Arcee, what did you see?"

I stifle a giggle. ' _Hah, who knew Optimus could rhyme?_ '

"Not Cliff, at least, not anymore. He was mutated, butchered, like something from those con experiments during the war…" Arcee is unable to finish as she falls to her knees and grabs hold of a massive white box and leans herself against it. I feel really sad and sorry for her.

" _ **Are you all right?**_ "Bumblebee steps forward.

Arcee waves her hand in dismissal. "I'm fine, just, dizzy." Arcee places her other hand back on the white box as she looks down.

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko whispers, not really asking anybody.

Jack walks up and stands next to her. "Robots, who can get injured."

Raf shakes his head and walks in-between the other two. "Robots with emotions."

"Robots, who can die." I finish, sorrow shown in my tone. ' _I know what it's like to lose someone, as does my ancestor—and past life. Aang was the last airbender, and as far as I know, so am I._ '

Optimus must have noticed because he gives me a sympathetic look.

Ratchet walks over to Arcee and a blue light goes over her body. I was guessing that it was a scan. The light turns red when it runs over the female's hand. He keeps on scanning until he finally stops on Arcee's hand. Arcee lifts her hand up slightly. Ratchet grunts. "What is this?"

She shakes her head and places her other hand onto her head. "I dunno, Cliff was covered in it, leaking it."

Ratchet gently grabs her hand, gets a knife and scrapes some of the strange purple substance off of her hand. He raises it up and looks at it. "Go take a decontamination bath, now."

Bumblebee walks over and helps her up, leading Arcee away.

Ratchet also walks off, probably to test the gooey stuff or something.

Jack gets out his phone and raised his hand. I raise my eyebrow at him. "O-Optimus, I-I hate to bug, but, no bars." He shows the bot his phone. It indeed has no bars.

Optimus leans closer. "A security precaution, the silo walls isolate all radio waves."

Raf and Miko share a look.

I walk away from the group, setting my phone next to Jack before sitting on the couch, seemingly staring into space. Unknown to the rest, I need to speak with Aang. It's short lived when Miko shouts.

"AWESOME! My host parents will freak!"

I turn around to see Optimus standing with Bulkhead and Miko getting right into Jack's face. I giggle and walk back over.

"And maintain convert surveillance, in vehicle form."

"Curbside duty, got it."

Miko slouches. "Awwwhhh." She pouts.

I smirk as I reach over and pat Miko's shoulder. "Better luck next time." I grin.

She scowls at me and runs off to Bulkhead, who had transformed. I have no idea what type of car/truck he is, and, to be honest, I don't really care.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf." Optimus calls to Bumblebee, who nods. Raf smiles and goes over to him.

And then there were two.

The only two bots left are Arcee and Ratchet, because Optimus wouldn't be a guardian, would he? Scrap, either way I'm doomed. I mean, Arcee's angry and upset and Ratchet is, well, _Ratchet_.

Arcee walks out. "Arcee, you will accompany Jack."

Jack rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "Still dizzy." Arcee says, obviously not liking her new job.

"You're fine, says your physician." Ratchet cleverly retorts, waving an arm in the air.

I had to give him that.

Arcee groans and transforms. Jack rushes over and gets on.

I turn to the two remaining Autobots as Optimus turns to Ratchet. "I can tell the young female is hiding something from her friends."

I look nervously up at them before looking down quickly to ensure my arrows are sufficiently covered. As I do, Optimus walks over and touches my head slightly. I start and look up at the two. "You need to tell us what you are hiding."

"I—" I take a deep breath. "I am the avatar."

"What is the avatar?"

"For almost as long as time, people have been able to bend the elements to their will. The avatar is simply a bender." The two look at me confusedly, but I simply sigh and elaborate. "Well, the Avatar can master all four of the elements—air, water, earth, and fire—and the Avatar is one who can be called upon to keep the world in balance. However; all benders have gone into hiding. Though no one's needed the Avatar in over two thousand years, the Avatar is always reborn into the next element in the cycle. It goes, air, water, earth, and fire. When I die, the next Avatar will be reborn as a waterbender and after that bender, will be earth, then fire, and once again air."

"Well now that we know all of that, my question is this: what made the benders go into hiding?"

"Two thousand years ago, Avatar Korra failed to stop the Equalists. After her fall, any and all benders went into hiding."

Optimus and Ratchet share a look before Optimus turns back to me. "Why did you walk away from the group?"

"I was trying to talk with my past lives. I felt that Aang should hear about your story, but he's been dead for two thousand seventeen years." Ratchet walks across the room, joining the two of us. "He lives in me." I whisper.

Optimus smiles slightly. "You and I have a lot in common." I tilt my head to the side confusedly. "When I became a prime I was given the Matrix of Leadership, which contains the wisdom and power of the primes before me. There is still much I do not understand."

I smile happily. ' _Finally, someone who sees things the way I do._ ' "There is still much I don't know about being an avatar. I turn to Aang almost daily. He's never lived in the modern world, but he saw the world like I do now."

Optimus smiles slightly at the mention of Aang. "I will be your guardian." Optimus says as he transforms and opens his passenger door. I climb in happily and he fastens the seat belt before taking off.

* * *

"So, what were these airbenders like?" Optimus asks.

"Peaceful… I'll just tell you the entire history. I made it a point to learn everything I could."

"All right."

"The Air Nomads were wanderers by definition, but had four air temples, one at each corner of the globe, hidden away atop mountain ranges in the northern Earth Kingdom and on three remote islands. The theocratic Air Nomads were home to a monastic order of men and women who practiced airbending. Unlike the other nations, the people of the Air Nomads were, without any seen exception, all benders due to the high level of spirituality of their people. They were a peaceful race who were wiped out by the Fire Nation. They lived in large temples and traveled the world on flying bison. They were the most spiritual of all the cultures and lived in harmony with nature. They also were fun-loving and had a strong sense of humor. The Air Nomads made up the smallest of the four nations in the world. They had a small economy, based entirely on limited agriculture. The population of the Air Nomads was small compared to even the Water Tribe, and was far smaller than either of the world's two major powers, the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom."

We pull up to my house then. "I will be by at 6:00 tomorrow morning to pick you up. I apologize for the early time, but—"

"But you're Optimus Prime, and you have a team to lead. It's your job. I'm not getting in the way of that." I cross my arms. "Besides, I'm up at five." He unbuckles the seatbelt and opens the door, and I slide out and grab my school bag before running inside the house.

* * *

THIRD POV

Optimus is in his berth room staring intently at a datapad in his hand, or so it seems. In actuality Optimus is thinking about his charge and her abilities. His charge being the Avatar meant that she needs to train and master all of the elements. From what Optimus could gather from her story, it used to be simple for a bender was born and learned their elements in their home nations, meaning that she would need nothing short of luck to learn and master the elements. Neither Optimus nor the rest of his team would condone the children to go to the arctic to find waterbenders, if there is anything left to find. It's most likely gone with all the time that has passed. Taking a deep breath, Optimus thought about what the girl had spoken of, about how the powers she has, about what happened to put her and other benders into hiding, and how he wants to help her so she won't have to hide any longer. Putting the datapad down, Optimus closes his optics and contacts the Matrix within his chest, he has questions and he is choosing to seek guidance from the ancient artifact on how to attempt to help his charge.

* * *

I get up the next morning and follow my routine before pulling out brown jeans, my brown hoodie, and my orange top with the Air Nomad insignia on it. I smile as I brush against the traditional outfit my mother had finished the day before. After I get dressed, I walk into the small room specially set up for meditation and stare at the quote on the wall. "When you reach your lowest point, you are open to the greatest change." I whisper softly. I sit on the floor in the lotus position and enter the spirit world as I had so many times before.

 _"Avatar Aang?" I look around. He stops in front of me. "Did you know about these Decepticons, Aang? They disrupt what little balance is left in the world. I know nothing about being an avatar."_

 _"You are in the same position I once was, Sheyenne. And, like Roku, I must make it even more serious. Those beings you met have a prophesy. 'And it was written in the covenant of Primus, that when the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate on a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness.' That world is the one you were born to defend. Sheyenne, the future of our world is in your hands, and the hands of the prime. You must master the elements and bring balance to our world—before the rising Darkness arrives during the harmonic convergence." Aang lays a hand on my shoulder. "You must master the elements before the alignment. If I could master them and defeat Ozai by the time of Sozin's comet, you too can restore balance to the world."_

 _"I know. But I need to gather my own team of benders now."_

 _"They are closer than you believe. I must go now. You need to return to your body."_

I shake my head to clear my mind and stand up before leaving the room. I gather a couple books, my cell phone, and an IPod and put them into my overnight bag before glancing around my room. On the top shelf of my large bookshelf lie the four items that proved to my family that I was the avatar. On the foot of my bed lays my Air Nomad throw blanket and my stuffed Appa, and on the pillow lies a stuffed winged lemur. Around the room I have framed pictures of the things from my original ancestor's life and a mirror, as well as an airbending scroll.

I scratch out a note telling my parents I went to meet a friend, and that they may not be able to reach me. It's 6:00 on the nose when I step out the door and climb into the prime's vehicle mode. "Morning, Optimus!"

"Good morning, Sheyenne."

"I have something I need to talk with you about, something important. Something from your planet is threatening what little balance this world has left. Aang told me a prophesy."

Optimus sighs as he pulls into the base.

* * *

I run up the stairs as Optimus transforms and reaches out a hand to me. "We need to talk before the others arrive."

I climb on and he carries me into a sparsely furnished berth room. He sets me on a cement desk before sitting in a matching chair. "This is either about the prophesy or the Airbenders. Of course, you probably already know about the prophesy…"

"The thirteen original primes were created to defeat Unicron, the chaos bringer. I wish to learn more about your people."

I smile slightly. "Contrary to the propaganda spread in the Fire Nation, Air Nomads did not have any form of military. In fact, they believed in peace and non-violence. Although the Air Nomads did not have any organized fighting force, they still proved to be formidable opponents. Because they were pacifists, Air Nomads led peaceful lives and avoided conflict when possible, though were willing to fight when there was no other option left to take. Aang also mentioned that Fire Lord Sozin defeated the Air Nomads by ambush."

Optimus nods. "My team is the same way. Autobots do not inflict harm unless all other options have been exhausted."

"Glad to hear it. Aang never used violence for anything but necessary defense. Due to the peaceful teachings of their leaders, the nature of the people was calm and tranquil." I pause before continuing, the story only getting darker. "The Air Nomad Genocide was an enormous massacre committed by the Fire Nation that resulted in the almost complete extinction of the Air Nomads and the fauna that lived in the air temples with them. The only human survivor was Avatar Aang. The outrage over this cultural destruction compelled the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribe to take up arms and declare war on the Fire Nation, leading to the large-scale war that continued for one hundred years. Ironically, the sole known survivor of the massacre was the very person the Fire Nation sought to kill in its quest for supremacy: the twelve-year-old airbender and Avatar, Aang, who had run away from the Southern Air Temple shortly before the Hundred Year War began and became trapped in suspended animation in a globe of ice along with his lifetime friend, Appa. When he finally broke out of the ice, he was the last airbender, and their war had been going on for a hundred years. He formed a small team—two water tribe siblings—Katara, a waterbender; and Sokka—and started to learn the other elements, adding Toph, an earthbender; and later Zuko, a firebender and the next in line for the Fire Nation's throne. Zuko led the world into an era of peace and harmony."

"You seem a little confused about the firebender." O

"Zuko used to chase Aang and the rest of Team Avatar around, trying to capture Aang and restore his honor. It just goes to show that everyone, even the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation, and the Decepticons as well, are worth giving a chance. Anyone is capable of great good and great evil." Optimus nods slightly. "I just don't see why Zuko changed so much over the course of his life. Evil…good…evil…good…they ended the war and began reconstruction… and a year later he was acting like Ozai. Then he figured out the leadership issues and became the leader he was born to be—and one of Aang's good friends. I guess the Fire Nation had to be grateful for good old Iroh. He taught Zuko everything he knew." I sigh heavily. "Due to the threat of oncoming war, the Council of Elders told Aang of his identity as the Avatar at the age of twelve, when under normal circumstances the Avatar is told of his or her identity at the age of sixteen. Mom told me of my identity when I was thirteen—that's when I mastered airbending. Neither of my parents were benders, so they used ancient scrolls to teach me the art." I unzip my hoodie and slip it off, revealing my arrow tattoos. "Airbenders who have attained a level of mastery in the art are marked with arrow tattoos, based on the arrows of the sky bison, the first airbenders. A primary arrow tattoo is placed on their shaven head that extends down their back, along with four others, one on each limb that terminates in an arrowhead at the hands and feet. I don't shave my hair back because I am in hiding, but I knew that as an air nomad avatar, I must show the arrow proudly."

Optimus places a pinky on the blue arrow on the back of my hand gently. "Then why do you hide them?"

"The same reason you block the radio signals. I must have a way of protecting myself. You never know who will want the demise of the airbenders this time."

"This time?"

"First it was Fire Lord Sozin, who left his best friend, Avatar Roku, to die, then attacked the air temples, killing everyone BUT Aang. Then it was Amon and his Equalists, attempting to take Aang's son's and grandchildren's bending. That's kind of why the benders are in hiding." I giggle. "It has been mentioned that they had a good sense of humor. Aang told me about how Monk Gyatso employed a unique teaching method when tutoring Aang with his airbending skills, accurately blowing fruit pies onto other monks' heads. This activity was useful training and a fun game combined. I have that as well. Yesterday, I sneaked up on Miko and scared her."

"Do you know anything else about your ancestor?"

"Only that as he grew up, became serious and stern, and head-on, which is more of an earthbender trait than an airbender's. He had been carefree, fun-loving… He grew up to be a leader—an avatar—not to be trifled with, yet he was still pacifistic. Avatars are supposed to live longer than any human—Kyoshi was two hundred thirty years old when she died—but Aang was only sixty-six."

"You wish you could know him better."

"I never did have an Air Nomad mentor as he did. I feel like I'm missing a part of myself because of that."

Optimus puts a hand on my back. "It is all right. We are all here for you."

I smile up at him. "Thank you, Optimus. I'd better buzz off and let you get some work done. I'll be up on the platform if you need me for anything."

I walk into the main room and look around before joyfully airbending myself to the top of the platform. I then use air suction to pull the remote to me and turn on the TV, watching cartoons while I wait for the others to arrive. After a short while, I look down and notice that the piece of equipment Bulkhead broke yesterday is on the floor, and it has some of that strange purple substance on it. Curious, I walk over to it. Probably the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life.


	4. Darkness Rising Part 3

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

DARKNESS RISING PART THREE

As I get closer I notice that the broken piece of equipment is twitching slightly. I gasp slightly as the purple gooey stuff is absorbed into the metal. It starts transforming and I take a step backward. "Uhhhh…Ratchet?"

Ratchet's back is turned to me, examining something. He puts one of his metal hands up in the air, silencing me. "Not now, I'm busy." Ratchet replies casually.

I gulp nervously as the tiny 'piece of equipment' stops changing and it looks like a metallic demon spider. Small, but creepy. The tiny robot is scanning the area until his single purple eye locks onto me. I know that this isn't going to go well.

Suddenly the thing springs at me. I dodge, but its leg, which was basically a thin blade, scrapes my right arm. I clutch it as the thing prepares to lunge at me again. I growl and move to hit it.

Ratchet then turns around and glares at me, but his face soon turns to shock when he notices my arm, which, by the way, is now bleeding. "Primus! What happened?" Ratchet rushes over to me. I give him a look and point towards the small spider creature, which is about to pounce.

The metal spider lunges at Ratchet, who just simply throws the thing away. Ratchet tries to squish it, but the creature keeps on dodging. It then jumps and runs behind the green, yet semi-transparent, computer screen. Ratchet decides it best not to go trash the computer system. Smart move. It then goes over to Ratchet's overly large microscope and snaps it. I smirk.

Ratchet's eyes fill with rage as he steps forward. "I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet tries—and fails—to once again squash the bugger.

I laugh and shakes my head in amusement, forgetting about my arm.

Ratchet looks at me for a brief moment before being pushed back to the computer as the thing gets ready to attack again. "Well, what do ya know, the little guy's quite strong."

Ratchet smirks slightly. It is barely noticeable and only there for a split second, but it's still there. The thing then jumps up and is about to beat the crap out of Ratchet.

I look around, but don't see a thing—more importantly, I don't see my guardian and the medic and I are about to be killed. I take a fighting stance and send a modified air blade at it. Ratchet sighs and moves forward slightly, but the thing jumps back up. That is, until Optimus walks in and stomps on it.

I lean on the railing and chuckle slightly, still holding onto my injured arm. "Note to self: never provoke Optimus if you're smaller than his foot. He will not hesitate to squish you." I mutter, a smirk playing on my lips.

Optimus chuckles.

"Now, what could have caused that?" Ratchet waves toward the spider-bot.

Optimus hesitates, but then speaks. "I have a grave suspicion Ratchet. Dark energon."

' _What is dark energon?_ '

Optimus turns to me with concern in his eyes. "Sheyenne, what happened to your arm?"

I wave him off. "It's nothing. It doesn't even hurt anymore!" Just then a sharp pain shoots through my arm and I flinch. "OK, now it does…"

Ratchet must have only just remembered my arm as he walks forward. I suppress a shudder at Ratchet's scan. "Well, Sheyenne, it seems as if you've cut yourself." Ratchet finally says.

I facepalm. "I know. I should have used the air scooter."

He puts his hand out, palm side up, in front of me. I take the signal and clamber onto it. He takes me off to the med bay, somewhere I don't want to be.

' _How the heck is he going to be able to clean my arm?_ ' Ratchet gets a towel, or whatever, and, using his pinkie finger to hold up my arm, gently dabs it. ' _Oh, like that._ ' I sneak a peek at him. His face is completely emotionless. He must have been a medic for ages now. I bite my lip, but at least the bleeding has stopped. Once he finishes I look up to him and smile. "Thanks Ratchet."

He just nods and looks away. After a couple of seconds he take me back into the main room. The others still haven't arrived yet, and Optimus is placing the now dead spider-bot into a metal cylinder.

"If the residue Arcee found on Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment to life, it would stand to reason that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper, back from the dead."

I guess Optimus knows we're back.

Ratchet walks forward and stands next to him, but strangely enough doesn't put me back down. I don't care though. "Hmmmmmm, that would account for his life signal inexplicably coming back online, but, dark energon? It's so scarce it is to be virtually non-existent. What would it be doing on Earth?"

I giggle at the fact that Ratchet looks like he was in a conversation with himself.

Optimus is thinking. "It was transported. By Megatron."

"For what purpose?"

"To conquer this planet, by raising an army of the undead."

My eyes widen as I stand up in the palm of Ratchet's hand. I fall back onto my butt as Ratchet chuckles a little bit, vibrating his whole body. I fold my arms and pout. "Well, Megatron will have to break quite a few toaster ovens, I mean, where, on this world, will he find that many Cybertronian dead?"

That causes me to laugh as well, and I bury my face into my hands. Just then the rest of the team comes back. Once Miko, Raf and Jack were off/out of their guardians they are smiling like mad and cheering. The other three transform and smile back down at them. Ratchet grumbles and sets me down right in front of them.

They smile at me, but once they notice my arm, they gasp. Miko is smirking, knowing that I'm fine. I'm a notorious klutz, and she knows it. Raf looks slightly worried. Jack looks angry.

"Sheyenne! What happened?" Jack exclaims, waving his hands in the air.

I roll my eyes, groan, and walk off, only to retreat to the safety of the prime with my book. Optimus reaches down and lifts me to his shoulder. Optimus then speaks. "Autobots, prepare to…" He pauses, and looks at the four of us.

Arcee places one hand on her hips. "…Roll out?"

Optimus shakes his head carefully before lowering me to the floor. "Remain here." Optimus orders, gesturing his hand. He turns slightly. "Ratchet, you will come with me. Arcee, we will be outside of communications range for some time, so I'm putting you in charge."

Miko frowns and points to Bulkhead. "Dude, you're biggest, you should be the boss."

Bulkhead gives her a look. "He…never picks me."

I feel slightly sorry for the poor bot.

Ratchet is on the computer, probably typing in coordinates, and Optimus is walking towards him, but stops halfway as Arcee spoke. "Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing. Babysitting's another!" I frown, feeling slightly hurt. "Besides, Ratchet hasn't been out on the field since the war." Arcee says that quietly.

Ratchet turns and glares at her. "My pistons may be rusty but my hearing's as sharp as ever!" Ratchet half growls, half yells.

I burst out laughing, with Miko joining in. I didn't really hear what else they were saying as I was too busy trying to breathe. Once I regain my posture, I see that the ground bridge is open and Optimus and Ratchet are walking through. "Be careful out there, Optimus!" I shout through the bridge.

Optimus nods slightly.

All four of us stand next to each other, feeling pretty awkward. Miko starts swaying her arms. "So, what's on the activities list?"

Arcee rolls her eyes and starts walking off. "I'm going on patrol." Arcee says, and turns to Bumblebee.

"But, Optimus told us to stay here!"

Arcee huffs. "Well, when you're in charge, you can call the shots. Bee, with me. Bulkhead, you're in charge."

Bumblebee pouts but transforms and goes with her anyway.

Once they are gone Bulkhead turns to us. "So, uh, what's on the activities list?"

Miko smirks. ' _Oh God. I know what that means._ ' She plugs in her electric guitar, which I have just realized she has here, into the speaker, which is conveniently there. It lets off an ear piercing sound and we all have to cover our ears. "How about… band practice?"

I shake my head and walk up the stairs. "How's about not?" I pick up my book and walk off, "Bulk, I'll be in the training room, where it's quiet."

"Yeah, Raf, let's play video games." Jack suggests, and Raf nods. The two climb the stairs, and soon enough, so does Miko. Bulkhead comes over and watches Raf and Jack play a racing game while talking. Miko starts to draw, and I sit in the lotus position with a book.

Suddenly a green light starts flashing and an alarm like noise came on. ' _I remember that sound…_ '

"Proximity sensor, quick hide!"

We rush down the stairs to hide. We can't find anywhere so we hide behind Bulkhead's foot. Miko is holding her guitar.

Agent Fowler then bursts through the lift and stomps to the railing. "Prime!"

"A-agent Fowler! H-he's not here…umm…nobody's here! Except for me, of course."

' _Not your best performance, Bulk._ '

"Well, where did he go? Wait; don't tell me, he's out pancaking a mini mall!" Agent Fowler walks over. Bulkhead sidesteps and we quickly follow, remaining out of sight. "Well, I don't know what language you bots speak on your planet, but…"

Raf then chose that exact time to trip and fall into plain view. Knowing the jig was up; Miko, Jack, and I step out from Behind Bulkhead's leg. Jack helps Raf up and Agent Fowler is staring at us in shock.

"Contact with civilian's! Team Prime has really gone off book this time. Wait, don't tell me. You're running a day-care center!" Bulkhead looks like a child would if they were caught stealing from a cookie jar. "Ooooooookay…" Agent Fowler mumbles, looking down at us.

They don't try to think of any excuses. Main reason, they couldn't think of any. ' _Come on, Aang! I need an excuse, FAST!_ ' "Um… we're…" I nervously rub the back of my neck, "We're taking a class on robotics!"

"Ooookay, let's move." Fowler walks down the steps and towards us. "I'm taking all four of you into federal custody, it's for your own protection-" He is cut short by Bulkhead slamming his left foot down between us and Fowler. "We're protecting them."

I cross my arms and smile.

"Is that so?" Fowler is now walking back up to the telephone box. ' _Huh, never noticed that before._ ' "Well, maybe you could explain that to MY superiors at the pentagon." He grabs the phone.

Bulkhead steps forward. "Don't use that phone it's…" He pokes his finger into the phone box, breaking it. "…out of order."

Miko snickers.

Agent Fowler drops the phone and storms off to the elevator. "This isn't over, bigfoot! Not by a long shot!"

Miko mimics what he is saying while rolling her eyes, making Raf and I laugh. Jack just shakes his head. Bulkhead then sighs really loudly.

* * *

I sigh. ' _You remember what Aang said, Shey. It's now, or never._ ' "Guys, I have a confession to make." I walk over to them as I unzip my brown hoodie. Miko, Jack, and Raf just look at me. I slip off the hoodie, revealing my tattoos. Even after all this time, they know what they mean.

"You're an airbender."

"I am the Avatar. I mastered airbending four years ago, but haven't been able to find a waterbending master to teach me."

Everyone is silent for a minute before Jack stands to his feet and takes a fighting stance. I gasp happily as he pulls water out of the air and forms it into shapes. "Jack, you could teach me waterbending!"

"I'd be glad to. I just wish I didn't have to hide out anymore."

"You're not the only one." Miko bends a block of cement out of the floor.

"Miko, put that back." Jack and I say before sharing a look of surprise.

I smile and turn to Raf. "What about you, Raf?"

Raf carefully bends a stream of fire toward the wall. I smile wider than I have in a long time.

* * *

After about 10 minutes of just relaxing the proximity sensor goes off again. Bulkhead crosses the room and stands at the computer. ' _I'm afraid it's going to be Agent Fowler again. I don't like him one bit._ ' Bulkhead walks up to the computer and types in some stuff, having no idea what to do in reality. "It's an SOS, from Fowler!"

I bite my lip to prevent myself from laughing. Miko joins me on the floor with the boys.

We exchange glances when it cuts off. "Did you trace it?" Raf steps forward.

"Location scan was incomplete. Oh well." Bulkhead shrugs, not really caring.

"Oh well? Seriously?" Jack raises his eyebrow.

"Fowlers a jerk!" Bulkhead is definitely the funniest one out of them all.

"Well, whether you like the guy or not the decepticons may have him!"

' _Aang would save Agent Fowler, no matter what he did, and so would Optimus, so I'm with Jack. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings, and the last time I checked, Fowler was a sentient being, and therefore deserving to be rescued. Besides, Aang saved Zuko when he was chasing them._ '

"And Agent Fowler knows your location! Uhh, OUR location!" Raf gulps fearfully.

"And did we not just witness how fast Fowler backs down from a bot? The cons will totally make him squeal!" Miko says.

"But we lost the transmission, Fowler could be anywhere!"

Raf then gets his laptop out of his bag and holds it up. "Maybe I can narrow it down." He sits down and places the laptop onto his lap. "About 5 years ago the government started microchipping their agents, you know, like owners do with pets." Miko raises her eyebrow at him. The rest of us just give him looks. Raf backs down slightly. "What? I saw it on TV!" He protests, but continues to type. "Anyway, if I can hack into the feds main frame, then maybe I can pinpoint Fowlers coordinates."

We all gape at him.

"You know how to hack?" Miko folds her arms. "…But you're, like, two years old!"

"Twelve." Raf retorts, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "And a quarter." Raf smiles up at me. I smile back and he goes back to searching for Fowler. After a couple of minutes, there is a map up on the laptop screen. "Latitude 35.5, longitude 116.9."

Bulkhead types in the coordinates and opens up the ground bridge. "OK, wait here." Bulkhead orders while walking towards the portal.

Miko starts pouting. "Awwwwh, don't break up the band!"

Bulkhead is just about to walk through when he turns back around. "Uhh, Sheyenne, Jack, you're in charge." Bulkhead then run into the portal. We walk up next to it.

"Guess we four have the run of the place."

"Great. I'll be in the training room." I take off for the aforementioned room, ignoring the chaos behind me.

Raf looks around. "Miko?"

"Miko?" I shout. Still no answer.

"What should we do? Bulkhead probably doesn't even know she followed!"

Jack calms him down as well as he can.

I then realize the ground bridge is still open. "Come on! We're going after her!" I order. The two nod.


	5. Darkness Rising: Part 4

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

DARKNESS RISING PART FOUR

We run through the ground bridge and regroup behind a rock. "Are your bones vibrating?"

"Yes." Even I think I sound like Katara did in the desert.

"How are we going to do this? Miko's reckless. She could get hurt in there."

"Jack, the Blind Bandit was a lot like Miko, and she, along with three others and Aang, faced the Fire Lord. And Aang never left a friend in danger. We're a team."

"What's the plan?"

"We go in, save Miko, and get out. We find Bulkhead, we find Miko."

* * *

Jack, Raf, and I peer out from behind the rock. "Where's Miko?" Bulkhead yells down to us. He hears a loud banging in his chest plates, and opens them.

Miko leans out and sighs. "Miko?"

"I heaved on your floor mats. Sorry!" Miko gags again, and covers her mouth. Bulkhead holds out a hand and she crawls into it. He lowers the hand to the Decepticon ship and she all but falls out, landing on her knees. "Remind me _never_ to do that again."

* * *

"Just like Toph." I shake my head. "Always has to learn things the hard way." Jack and Raf stare at me. "What?"

Raf shakes his head.

"Nothing."

Raf looks up to me. "You think they forgot about us?"

Just then two Decepticons come up behind us. The first picks up Jack and Raf, while the second grabs me. Try as I might, I can't airbend myself free.

* * *

"Bring them to the brig. Commander Starscream is keeping the other human there."

Jack and Raf share a look.

I turn to the two. "I do have one question."

"What is it?"

"Why is it that the Avatar always manages to get captured?"

Jack and Raf shrug.

We are carried past another hall and Bumblebee slams into the decepticons legs and Arcee ramps over him, transforms, and grabs Jack and Raf.

As she sets them down, Bumblebee transforms and grabs me. He walks over to Arcee and sets me down. "Bumblebee!"

" _ **You shouldn't have come out here. You're not safe.**_ "

"Appreciate you clearing the front door for us, but storming the Decepticon warship was not on the activities list."

' _Spirits, I wish I could tell her, I wish we all could tell her._ '

"Tell me about it."

We all run down the hall. Arcee stops at another hall and activates her blasters before stepping around the corner and right into Bulkhead's extended blaster. "Friendly."

"Hello."

"Brought the humans, huh?" Arcee retracts her blaster.

"You try getting them to stay behind."

"We need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here."

"Again, not kids."

"He's in the brig."

* * *

Vehicons start firing at us. Jack and I look at each other before the four of us take fighting stances. Bulkhead jumps in front of us and starts firing back. Another group of vehicons start firing at us from behind. Raf turns nervously as Arcee and Bumblebee take them on. Jack grabs Raf by the collar as we all run toward the wall. We're stopped by a decapitated head. We run the other way, just to almost get hit by a body.

"Over here." I create an air ball around us as Jack kneels on the ground and puts his arms around the kneeling Miko and Raf.

Another vehicon grabs Bulkhead's leg, just to get flipped over him and killed by Arcee.

As the dust from the battle clears, I let the air ball disperse and run over to the three.

"That. Was. AWESOME!"

"Thanks." Jack rubs his arm nervously.

"Don't mention it." I glance at the bots before lowering my voice. "All in a day's work for the avatar."

* * *

Arcee knocks on a door. A random vehicon answers the door and Arcee blasts him before jumping in and blasting any other con she sees. Bumblebee and Bulkhead soon join her. "Clear." Arcee glances back. We run around the corner. "Wait in here."

" _ **What do you mean?**_ "

"They're slowing us down and they're easy targets. They'll be all right in here, as long as they stay put." Arcee leaves the room, followed by Bulkhead and Bumblebee. The door closes behind them.

"That. Was intense."

"Was?"

"It's your fault we're stuck in this intensity. What were you thinking, Miko?"

"Did I ask you to follow me?"

"You wanted us to be a band. Doesn't that usually mean playing together?"

"Well maybe I decided to go solo."

"Well, maybe I have some regard for your safety."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is your name Optimus?"

Raf balls his hands up and looks at the floor.

"You can leave my protection to Bulkhead, thank you very much!"

Raf shouts. "Stop it, both of you!" He runs to the edge of the platform we're on and sits on the floor before pulling his knees to his chin and wrapping his arms around them.

I glare at the two. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Raf is a sensitive little kid. You need to think of who you're arguing around." I cross the room. "You okay?"

Jack and Miko join us. "Oh, hey hey hey, Raf. Raf, it's okay."

"Yeah, we're gonna be fine."

"Our bots'll come back for us."

"Yeah, they're gonna take us home."

Raf slumps. "How do you know?"

"They may not." I crouch behind him. "But I know Optimus. He's like the Air Nomads, like Aang, and Aang would never leave a friend behind."

Jack looks over at a screen. "Hey, Raf, what do you make of that?"

Raf looks up before jumping down the two steps and looking at it again. Miko, Jack, and I join him. "It's important. Real important. We've gotta get this to Optimus."

"How do you know it isn't just a recipe for space nachos."

"I know math when I see it. And that is one serious equation."

"Can you download it?"

"I got a flashdrive." Raf takes off his backpack. He unzips it and reaches in. "But I don't see anywhere to plug it in. This tech is WAY alien."

"That may be because we're on an alien spaceship. And speaking of alien… Guys, Decepticon at three o'clock." I point up.

Jack gasps. The con looks around at the dead bodies. Miko takes off and hides under a computer. Jack and I follow, Jack grabbing Raf's hand. Raf pulls free as he sees that he forgot his backpack. Jack slides on his knees to join Miko and I as Raf returns to the bag. He zips it and slides it on as the con looks toward him. Raf cries out in fear as the con aims his gun.

The con steps closer as Raf backs up.

"Raf!"

"I got this." I whisper in response. I run out after him and take an airbending stance, prepared to attack. "Raf, run. I'll hold him off."

"Miko, take a picture!"

"Great idea! Hey you!" Miko snaps a picture of the con.

"Not of that!" Jack points to the screen. "Of that!"

Miko turns to the computer. "Oh." She then takes a picture of what Jack had been referring to: the Decepticons schematics.

We run out the door as the thing shoots behind us. "Go, go, go!"

The con charges his gun again as we hear a horn and see headlights. Bulkhead transforms and runs over us (as in, we're under him, not under his feet) and throws himself at the con, knocking him down. He then does a clumsy flip and transforms.

Bee pulls up beside us, and so does Arcee. Raf and Miko climb into Bee. "I told you to stay put!"

Jack and I climb onto Arcee. "Well, it was disobey you or get killed, Arcee." I say before grabbing onto Jack.

"I like pie. Can we stop for pie?" Agent Fowler. Obviously not in his right mind.

"You found Fowler! ROCK ON!"

The delirious Fowler's head falls next to Raf, causing him to flinch.

* * *

AT BASE

Fowler is lying on a medical bed. Jack, Miko, Raf, and I are all gathered around the Agent, whereas Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee are in the middle of a chat. "I'm going with Optimus. I'll be right back. You two, good work. Miko…" I shake my head as I walk off.

* * *

I watch silently as Optimus puts a metal brace onto the medic's arm and welds it in place. After he's finished, I walk over to the medic and climb into his lap. "Does your arm hurt?"

"Not too badly…"

Optimus reaches down and picks me up before helping Ratchet up.

* * *

We walk back into the main room. Optimus glares at Bulkhead while I glare at Miko. Miko returns my glare. Jack doesn't look happy, not one bit.

Raf stepped forward. "What happened to you guys anyways?"

"We engaged an army of undead Cybertronian warriors."

Miko's jaw drops. "Zombies? They fought zombies and I missed it!"

Optimus looks over towards Bulkhead after setting me onto the second level. "Bulkhead, you exercised extremely poor judgment in allowing Miko to follow you."

Bulkhead sighs and hangs his head. "It won't happen again Optimus, I promise."

Miko takes out her phone and runs up to Optimus. "But, it wasn't his fault!"

Bulkhead's head snaps back up, his eyes wide. "Miko, please!" Bulkhead hisses, but she obviously ignores him.

"And check it out, recon!" Miko flips her phone open and holds it up for Optimus to look.

Optimus then leans closer to the phone and hums thoughtfully. "Ratchet, have a look." Optimus moves back. "It could be of importance to Megatron."

Jack then starts walking forward. "Woah. Megaton's back? That's really bad news, right?"

Miko then shows her phone to Ratchet, who looks confused.

"I…don't understand."

Miko looks at her phone. "Oops! That's the con that tried to blow Raf away." Miko slowly turns the phone so that the picture was facing Optimus and Ratchet again. Raf looks scared to death.

I walk over and hug him gently. "It's all right, Raf."

"At least, that's what he looked like before Bulkhead rearranged his grill." She acts out punches. I shake my head. Raf giggles a tiny bit.

"Miko, Raf was almost killed, this isn't a game, when are you going to get that through your thick skull?" Jack yells angrily, surprising everyone in the room, including Miko.

She growls lowly as she twists to face him. "Umm, we were all almost killed Jack, you, me, Sheyenne, Raf, even them!"

After what seems like forever Jack shakes his head. "Well, if this is just an average day with the Autobots, then I don't want to be a part of it, not anymore."

"WHAT!?" ' _Monkey feathers. I just lost my waterbending teacher—and my waterbender._ '

"Jack." Optimus starts, and we all look up to him. "Putting you in harm's way was never our intent; however, it is no longer the safety of you four that is at risk, but the safety of all humankind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave."

Just then the ground bridge is powered up and a certain bot is standing next to the controls. "No point in long goodbyes, here's the door."

Jack walks over to me. "Come on, Raf."

"I'll be okay, Jack." Raf moves to stand next to me as Miko puts a hand on my shoulder.

* * *

"It's not going to be the same without Jack here. I need a waterbending teacher. There's a prophesy, we need to be able to help the bots out when it comes."

"And we will. We'll find you a waterbender."

"And if not, we'll get Jack back somehow."

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Optimus transform and open their doors. "That's our cue. Miko, I'm not going to lecture you this time. I think Jack did a fair job of that."

* * *

Bulkhead pulls up to Jack's house and opens the door, letting Miko out. "Now I understand why you had to rush home." Miko walks into the Darby's garage.

"Don't you have something more exciting to do, Miko?"

"So, this is where you hang, huh? Back home in Tokyo, I have loving parents and two purebred cats—chia-chia and ding-dong. I went to the best school, took piano lessons since I was three…"

"How nice for you."

"No. How boring." Jack turns to look at her. "It wasn't me. Why do you think I jumped at the chance to transfer here?"

Jack scoffs. "To Jasper, Nevada. The entertainment capital of the world?"

Miko laughs gently. "Yeah, well, the brochure lied. Piano lessons were starting to look pretty good, in fact. But then, the last couple of days happened."

"Do you have a point?"

"You bet." Miko gets into Jack's face. "I saw what you did today, when you saved Raf. When you came to save me."

"I have been raised to be responsible. To my schoolwork, to my Mom, my job."

"Dude, hear me out. You're no fry cook. You're a rock star." Miko strikes a funny pose. "Stop trying to be normal, Jack. You'll never fit in. You were born to do so much more. You're a waterbender, after all."

"Thanks, Miko, but I think normal suits me fine."

Miko groans and walks away. "Guess we're going to have to travel the world just to find Sheyenne a waterbender, even WITH one right next door!" Miko whirls around.

"Hold on, I never said I wouldn't teach Sheyenne waterbending."

"We have a deadline!?" Miko crosses her arms, "She'll never meet it if you're not coming to base!"

"Forget it, Miko."

Miko storms to Bulkhead, climbs in, and slams the door. Bulkhead starts up and pulls out.

* * *

I jump down from the platform and climb into the waiting truck. "Is everything okay?"

"They're all benders. I lead my own team. Miko took off with Bulkhead, it wasn't his fault, and I took Jack and Raf on a rescue mission just like Aang would have. Jack's a waterbender. I need him to teach me."

Optimus tightens the seatbelt slightly, trying to comfort me.


	6. Darkness Rising: Part 5

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

DARKNESS RISING PART FIVE

Optimus picks me up again the next day. I start reading on the way to the base, telling Optimus about the historical incident the book is written about, knowing the former archivist will enjoy it. After we pull in, I move to the second level and sit in a corner with my book as Miko and Raf run in and start playing some racing game.

* * *

Jack climbs off his bike and locks it into a bike rack. He looks up at the KO burger sign and sighs. "Nice bike." Arcee says from behind him. "Arcee, really. Miko already tried. Tell Optimus I respect him big time, but if you're at war with the Decepticons, there's nothing I can do to help."

"Optimus didn't send me, and no one's asking for your help."

"Okay. So if we both agree that I'm not warrior material…"

"Jack, I just lost someone I cared about. Maybe it's the grief talking, maybe you're growing on me. Whatever it is, I'm just not ready to say goodbye."

* * *

"Optimus, I've pinpointed the location of Megatron's space bridge. High in Earth's orbit."

Optimus walks over with me on his shoulder. "Out of our reach."

"Okay, so you guys don't fly. Can't you just ground bridge there?"

"The ground bridge has limited range. Stretched all the way into orbit, it's vortex could snap and scatter us to the stars."

That makes me feel pretty anxious for them. "And, that would be bad. For them, and for us."

"Since Megatron is likely already in transit, I'm afraid we must take that risk." Optimus sets me on the platform. "Reaching the space bridge first is our only means of stopping him."

Suddenly we hear a soft horn. Jack pulls in soon after and takes off his helmet. I stand and run to the railing as Miko and Raf run down the stairs. "Hey. Guess who's back." Jack climbs off Arcee so that she could transform. Jack stands in front of Arcee.

I sigh sadly and turn away from the Autobots. They are going to go into space to stop Megatron, and without a secure way of getting there, I am afraid I may never get to see them again.

"Autobots, prepare for departure."

"Where to?"

Miko moves her hands in an arc around her. "The final frontier."

"Space? I thought they didn't have any way to get there."

"They don't, really." Bee sets Raf on the ground.

"Be seeing you?"

Ratchet goes over to the main controls and opens the ground bridge. Bumblebee kneels down in front of Raf.

"Be careful Bee?"

" _ **Don't worry.**_ "Bumblebee stands back up, walking over to the portal.

Miko, once again, is pouting. "I'm so jealous!" Miko moves right in front of Bulkhead's over-sized foot.

Bulkhead looks down to her and waves his hands. "Don't even think about following me." He walks over to where the others, save Ratchet, are waiting.

"Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans I will _never_ forgive you." Ratchet turns to the prime. His expression is stern and serious.

"Until we meet again, old friend." Optimus activates his face mask. "Autobots, roll out!" They all transform and race through the ground bridge, leaving us with Ratchet.

We climb up the stairs leading to the platform with all the human sized computers. I look up at the screen Ratchet is observing and sees some foreign language, stats and a picture of Optimus Prime.

"Do you think the others will be all right?"

I turn to him and place my hand on his shoulder. "They will be fine, I promise."

The boy smiles and walks over to talk with Jack. Miko looks bored stiff. I sneak over and poke her, and the ultimate poke war begins, some punches getting thrown into the mix as well, all from Miko. It's fun until we hear Optimus's voice, to which we stop.

" _It appears the decepticons have sustained serious damage to their interstellar navigation system._ "

"What?"

Ratchet gives me the 'shut up' look.

" _Huh, that's my handy work._ " Bulkhead mentions.

Miko smiles proudly and I fold my arms.

" _Great job Bulkhead, without the dish, Megatron will be unable to aim the spacebridge at Cybertron._ "

Raf steps forward. "Don't the decepticons know where their own planet is?"

I look towards Ratchet, waiting for an answer. It comes quick. "Naturally, but Cybertron is many light years away, to reach their target their aim must be astronomically precise." I nod my head. Raf seems to get it, but the other two look completely lost.

" _If Megatron went to the trouble of rendezvousing with his spacebridge, he must have an alternate targeting system. A remote one._ "

Ratchet scoffs. "From what I know of Earth's technology I doubt that there would exist a single radio telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron."

I then notice Raf typing into one of the computers. "What about a whole bunch of linked radio telescope dishes, like the giant size array in Texas."

Ratchet leans over the railing, clearly agitated. "ZI-BUP-BUP-BUP! This is not child's play!" He glares at Raf.

" _Good thinking Raf._ "

I clutch my sides laughing so hard at Ratchet's face. One word: Priceless.

Miko is giggling beside me while the boys are chuckling, Jack shaking his head. Ratchet narrows his eyes at me. ' _If looks could kill…_ ' I slowly stop laughing and turn all serious again. "If looks could kill, I'd be dead."

" _Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard._ "

Ratchet is about to speak when said person sits up. We all turn to him. "YOU, SOLDIER, YOURE OUT OF UNIFORM! PUT ON SOME PANTS!" Agent Fowler says. And with that, he passes back out. We all exchange wierded out looks.

"That may be a challenge." Ratchet replies.

Raf then starts typing into the computer, trying to figure something out. "I can't get past the arrays firewalls, they're too thick." He slams his fists onto the desk.

Ratchet raises his metal eyebrow. "You actually think you can keep the decepticons out?"

Miko puts her hands onto her hips and decides to voice her thoughts. "Well, if he can outsmart a super advanced alien species, I'm pretty sure he will be able to help keep the decepticons away."

Ratchet glances at her, and then turns back to Raf. "Maybe, if I could get in."

Jack has his idea face on as he steps forward. "Wait wait wait, Raf, what if we could get you, all the way in, like, inside the building in." He places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I could log into the internal network on the other side of the firewall." All attention goes back to him, including mine.

" _The risk is too great, the decepticons will be there, perhaps even on site._ "

I don't want to go. "Optimus, with all due respect, you said it yourself, this is bigger than just the safety of four humans."

Miko looks shocked, but agrees never-the-less.

"Yeah! If we let the 'cons win, we're fragged, along with everyone else on our planet."

"It is. It's not just our safety, It's not just the world's safety. The world is out of balance as-is because the last avatar to succeed at his duties was Avatar Aang. There is a Cybertronian-sized threat to the balance of this world, and it's our duty to fix it."

Optimus is silent for a moment. " _Raf?_ "

We all turn to the boy, who is considering the options. "I wanna give it a shot." Raf looks up. They start for the ground bridge.

"If it's okay, I think I'd prefer to stay here…"

"You need to go with them. If they run into trouble, you are the avatar. You alone have the ability to protect them."

"Touché."

We all walk towards the ground bridge as Ratchet types in the coordinates. Once done he pulls the lever and the familiar green portal opens up. He looks down to us sternly. "Be careful, there could possibly be many security officers on base."

We all nod.

* * *

As we jump out the other side, we all try to keep our balance as we hold our heads, groaning. "That'll take some getting used to."

We all look up at the building and the many massive satellites. "Woah."

After a moment of gazing, we all run towards the building, me lagging behind. I shake my head and catch up with them.

Jack signals for us to wait where we are while he opens the door slowly. He peeks in. "Clear."

We all slip in.

The other three are currently opening every door, searching for the computer room. Raf eventually finds it and we pile in, the boy typing access codes into the computer while the rest of us watch in interest.

Miko goes to check for any guards. All she does is poke her head around the door before bringing it back and closing the door. "Security sure is lax in this place."

The computer suddenly makes an odd noise.

"I'm in!" Raf furrows his eyebrows. "And so are the decepticons." He starts to type stuff I can't understand on the keyboard again. We all gasp lightly and lean closer to get a better look.

"What?" Jack's eyes widen.

"How can you tell?"

Raf doesn't take his eyes off of the screen as he replies. "Schematics, with the same alien math we saw on their ship." He turns to us, smirking. "But this time, I can download it."

I suddenly realize that he is holding a memory stick in his left hand when he plugs it in and continues to type.

"It's gotta be the space bridge."

All of the sudden I feel confusion sweep over my body.

"The decepticons are syncing it to their dishes, but I can sync to them."

Jack places a hand on the back of Raf's chair. "Will they know?"

Raf just waves him off. "Even if the decepticons see that I'm in the system, they will have no idea I'm in the house!"

' _Tricking the decepticons. How fun._ ' There was then a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"They're locked onto Cybertron, but not for long."

Miko and Jack exchange looks but all of the sudden the computer screen was showing us the satellites moving! I gape and so do Jack and Miko. "How did you do that?"

"Years of practice."

I look up and noticed a security camera in the corner of the room, and the light was flashing red. I gulp and tap Jack before pointing to it. "Scrap!" The others look to Jack, confused. Jack simply points to the bleeping camera and the others look worried for about half a second.

"Just because the cameras are on, doesn't mean anyone is on site right now."

I just nod, but I have a strange feeling that something is about to go terribly wrong. "Guys, I have a bad feeling about this."

Raf turns to Miko. "The dishes are heading back towards Cybertron! I'll just undo that again."

Jack leans closer to the boy. "What happens when the 'cons realize they're being punked?"

Jack and his many questions. I'm sure it will kill someone someday. "Curiosity killed the cat, Jack."

"It's only virtual combat, you know, like online gaming."

"Yeah Jack, what are the 'cons gonna do, they're probably, like, a thousand miles away."

"Or, right next door." I nervously point to a tentacle.

The three of us are being flung around in the air, Raf typing into the computer at a rapid pace. We are then thrown against a wall and land in a heap.

I hit my head and soon feel blood oozing down the side of her face. "Jack, waterbenders are known to be great healers. Have you learned—are you able—"

Jack doesn't answer but pulls the water out of the air and covers his hand before using it to heal the cut on my head.

I look up just in time to see Raf leap off of the computer desk, the computer itself being destroyed by the robot tentacle that is in the middle of attacking us.

Miko grabs the nearest thing to her, which happens to be an axe, and swings it at the menace, only to be knocked back while the tentacle picks it up.

My eyes widen in fear as Jack glares at her. "You handed it an axe?"

Raf gulps. "Not good."

I stand in front of them and take a fighting stance, causing Miko to stare at me in shock. "You're going to face an axe-wielding tentacle?"

The tentacle swings at us as I shield them, but it suddenly pulls back and disappears from sight. We all run out the door to catch up with it.

We run for a little bit when we come up to double doors. We take a chance and fling the door open, and see a decepticon standing on the roof of the open building. He turns to us and I notice that his face was like a monitor. Miko gets her phone out and takes a picture of him. He looks at us briefly before flying off. "Why's he leaving?"

Raf then run over to a large, thick wire which is chopped in half, the axe still in place. He kneels down to it. "He's cut the hard-line. The dishes are locked onto Cybertron." He turns to us sadly. "For good."

I frown and look down, knowing that we had failed. Miko calls Ratchet for pick up. Sure enough the familiar portal opens up and we all jump inside, soon finding ourselves back at the Autobot base.

* * *

The four of us decide to play truth or dare. We are all sitting in a circle on the platform where the computers are placed. I decide to start. "Miko, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She replies instantly. I smirk and put on an evil look. "I dare you to run around for 10 seconds screaming 'I'm mentally retarded!'"

After 'careful' consideration she stands up and starts dashing around the platform. "I'M MENTALLY RETARDED! I'M MENTALLY RETARDED! I'M MENTALLY RETA-" Miko yells over and over for ten seconds. Jack, Raf, and I are laughing our butts off at her and Ratchet looks slightly scared and wierded-out, which just makes it even funnier. Miko comes back panting. "Done…Jack…truth…or…dare?"

"Truth."

Miko pouts at him. "Spoilsport. Anyways, what's the stupidest thing you've ever done BEFORE we met the Autobots."

Jack has his thinking face on and after a few seconds his face lights up. "Oh, I have one. When I was younger, Mom and I lived in a two story house, and one day, I thought that I could fly so I jumped out of my bedroom window on the 2nd floor."

I turn back to Jack, laughing. "Only airbenders can fly, fool."

Jack grins and shrugs. Miko is snickering and Raf's jaw drops. "Were you hurt?"

"No, luckily there was a trampoline directly underneath my window."

Raf nods.

"Anyways, moving on!"

Jack turns to Raf. "Raf, truth or dare?"

"Dare." The boy says after a moment or two.

"Okay. I dare you to… kiss Miko on the cheek!"

Miko and Raf look disgusted and I snicker. "I'd rather not."

Jack tutts. "Either kiss her on the cheek or kiss her on the lips!"

The two eyes widen as they both yell "THE FIRST ONE!"

I have to cover my ears from the sheer loudness while Jack simply shakes his head as I lean to him. "I thought only airbenders could yell that loud."

Raf then leans closer to Miko and gives her a quick peck on the cheek. He pulls back and they both blush, but try to hide it. I collapse in a fit of giggles and Miko hits me on the arm to make me stop. I narrow my eyes at her.

Raf then turns to me. "Okay, then. Sheyenne, truth or dare?"

I hum as I thinks about this. "Truth."

"All right then. Who do you hate the most?"

I raise my eyebrow at him. ' _Such a random question._ '

"Sozin. I'd know the fate of my nation today if he hadn't killed everyone but Aang."

Our game splits up after that. Jack goes to the training room, Miko and Raf start playing a racing game, and I pull out my book.

* * *

"Optimus, I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their space bridge vortex! One with a peculiar energy signature."

I look up from my book on the couch and see Ratchet and the others, including Agent Fowler, staring up at one of the green computer screens. All I can make out is a circle with loads of purple dots surrounding it from the sides down. " _Dark energon. Ratchet, we must destroy the space bridge!_ " Ratchet tilts his head down slightly. He looks almost sad, which makes me feel sorry for him, even if I don't know why he is sad in the first place. " _There is enough live energon coursing through it to achieve detonation, but we lack the firepower to ignite it._ "

"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered then I might find a technical way of accomplishing that feat."

I turn my gaze to Raf, who is already holding out the memory stick. "Um, would schematics help?" Raf rushes up to the railing. Poor boy is smaller than the railings as well.

Ratchet looks kind of put out that we now had found a way of making the space bridge go boom. He hesitantly looks back up. "Optimus I must say, the space bridge is our soul hope of ever returning to Cybertron, are you certain its destruction is the only option." His words sting like a bee.

Jack, Miko and Raf look slightly upset as well, and I can't imagine being without Optimus without tears coming to my eyes. ' _True, it is his home planet after all, but we are not that bad. He must really hate us. Then again, Aang lost all his people, and Sokka's father left to fight in the war, and Katara's mother died… and Zuko's mother got banished._ '

" _I am afraid so._ " Optimus also sounds kind of sad. What

Ratchet says next actually surprises me. "Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour!" He lifts his head up.

Miko jumps in the air, whooping and punching her fist up. Everyone laughs and I could have sworn Ratchet smirked. I start giggling.

Raf walks on over to the computer to pull up the plans for the space bridge. Jack is observing close by and Miko is annoying the heck out of Fowler, who is groaning and covering his ears. It is rather amusing to watch.

I turn to the screen. "We won't live for much longer if those zombies get through."

Agent Fowler is now examining the screen. "These things are getting closer. That's bad, right?" Fowler turns to Ratchet, his thumb pointing to the diagram.

Sure enough, there are more purple dots surrounding the circle, some even above it. He never gets his answer since Arcee comms in.

" _Ratchet we're in position._ "

"Arcee, pay close attention." Ratchet is now observing the many diagrams that Raf has put up of the space bridge and the parts of it. All in all it looks extremely confusing. "-now follow the line from the flow regulator to the energon pump, there should be a valve."

" _I see it._ "

"Good. To turn all that power against itself, all you need do is reverse the current."

Arcee sounds like she is struggling for a little bit. " _Current reversed._ "

"YES!" Fowler briefly punches his fist in the air before pulling it back down. The three all back away slightly. "Right?" Fowler then asks.

I face-book.

"I'll ready the ground bridge." Ratchet walks off. I'm pretty sure that wasn't the only reason to get away from where he had been standing. Agent Fowler can creep anyone out without even trying. Soon enough the portal was once again open. "Optimus, the ground bridge is ready and waiting."

We all walk up to the edge of the railing, anxiously waiting for them to return. The atmosphere is so tense you could cut through it with a knife. I suddenly climb down the stairs and duck into the first berth room, not really caring whose it is, all the while fighting back tears and the avatar state.

Raf gulps as he attempts to ask a question. "Do you, think they're-"

Ratchet opens up a part of his lower arm and looks at it. "Four life signals. One very faint."

Jack, Miko and Raf all start to worry about their guardians. Who was hurt? They all look up to see Optimus jump through the portal. I pull myself together and sneak to the doorway.

Miko brightens up when Bulkhead comes through next. "Bulkhead!" She runs down the stairs, the other three following. She races over to him and hugs his hand. It is very heartwarming.

Jack's face falls and he glances over to see Bumblebee running through with Arcee in his arms. Once he stops the yellow Autobot looks down to her and her arm, hand limp, near the floor. Jack jogs over and sadly stares at her face. Arcee's eyes are closed and she looks peaceful.

Miko gently places a hand on his shoulder and Raf stands on the other side of him. I walk up behind him and lay a hand on his other shoulder. The rest of the Autobots just look on and Ratchet then walks a little closer.

"We lost one this week by the All Spark don't let it be two." To our shock he actually sounds worried, but now is not the time to dwell on that.

Jack takes a step forward and places his right hand onto Arcee's palm. She then slowly opens her eyes. "Arcee."

I am once again fighting back tears.

"Jack, really? There are other motorcycles in the world."

Miko snickers at that. Arcee briefly turns her head to us and grins before focusing back on Jack. "But, you're my first."

I press the back of my hand up to my mouth.

"And Megatron?"

"Not even he could have survived ground zero." I now look up to Ratchet and Optimus and smile.

' _Good riddance._ '

"PRIME!" Agent Fowler suddenly yells, catching all of our attention. "I didn't get to thank you Autobots for the save," Fowler starts working to sort his tie out. "I owe you one." He steps into the elevator and turns around. "We all do." The door then shuts.

We turn back to Arcee, who is now standing up and smiling down at us, mainly Jack. Miko has her thinking face on for a split second before walking over to where Optimus is standing.

I stand by the doorway leading to their berth rooms as Jack, Miko, and Raf reunite with their guardians. "So, is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?"

"So I guess this means goodbye."

"Without a means of leaving this world, I do not see why you must. We take strength in the bonds we have formed with the four of you. You are true warriors, if not in body, then in spirit."

I smile widely as I run over from my place leaning against the wall and wrap my arms gratefully around the prime's leg. Miko squeals and starts jumping around. Raf grins like a madman. Jack chuckles and walks over to where Miko is.

As the other three humans leave for their homes, Jack hitching a ride in Ratchet so Arcee can rest after almost being killed by the explosion, Optimus stoops down to my level. "Are you ready to return to your family?" I nod gently, and the bot transforms.

* * *

"What is your family like?" Optimus asks as we pull out.

I smile sadly. "Mom and Dad are air acolytes—but Dad was descended from Aang. There was just too much earth in the Air Nomad culture now for all Air Nomads to be benders. Mom is all Earth Kingdom, and hates to travel. I had a brother, but he was kidnapped by firebenders when I was seven. His name was Gyatso. Last I saw of him, he was three. But even when I was little, I felt like something was missing…like a part of me was missing."

Optimus is silent as my news sinks in. "I never realized humans could have so much in common with our race."

I quickly change the subject. "I actually feel like a normal kid at the base. Thank you."

"We may not have chosen to be of Earth, but since we are here to stay, I want you to know this: We will defend ourselves. We will defend humanity. We will defend our home."

"Then as the avatar of this world, I grant you asylum on my planet. My past life and Ancestor would have, and I believe that I should as well."


	7. Masters and Students

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

MASTERS AND STUDENTS

I am fuming. Jack, Raf and Miko are trying to calm me, but it isn't working. I can't believe Vince punched my best friend in the arm, and when I went to sort him out, he started hitting on me! I didn't harm him, even though I wanted to so badly, but I did use, let's just say VERY colorful language. We soon get outside the school where our guardians are waiting for us.

I am walking to Optimus' vehicle mode when a certain classmate (Vince, the Jerk) steps in front of me. "How are you, babe?" He winks.

I make gagging noises and proceed to shoulder him as I walk past. ' _Hope Aang doesn't get mad about that one._ '

I was a couple of feet from Optimus when Vince grabs my arm and swings me round. He puckers up his lips and leans closer. His grip is too strong and I can't escape. "Get off of me you nut brained meat head!" It just makes him laugh as he continues to lean in. I take a major risk then and airbend him away before running to the semi and jumping through the open door. "Drive, Optimus!"

Optimus takes off before Vince has a chance to recover. "Thank you, Optimus."

"You're welcome, Sheyenne." My eyes widen slightly. I'm shocked because his voice sounds strained with hints of anger.

"Vince is a-a…jerk." I snarl, "I was just defending my friends and he hits on me!"

"He is a glitched, slagger of a fragging-" His language is way more colorful than mine, which is shocking because he's pretty much my Cybertronian equal.

I then hold my hands up. "Woah Woah, slow it down, Optimus. What's made you so angry?" I already know, but just want to know what he's going to say.

"THAT FRAGGER TRIED TO FORCE SOMETHING ON YOU THAT YOU DIDN'T WANT!"

"Scrap. Never get on Optimus' bad side." I take a deep breath to calm myself down. "Optimus, you don't have to fight my battles for me. I'm the avatar. I can more than defend myself."

"I'm your guardian, it's my duty to look out for you." He's a lot calmer now, and we have just entered the Autobot base. I simply nod and hop out once he stops. Optimus transforms and leaves the room.

The first thing I notice is that the others aren't here yet. I smirk, knowing what the three had to collect. I had just finished my project the day before, scale model of harnessing alternative energy as a tribute to my people. Out of complete and utter boredom, I walk up the stairs and collapse onto the sofa. Ratchet, who is typing at the computer nearby, glances at me before quickly turning away. I got out my iPod, put in one headphone in my left ear and put my music on shuffle. The song was Love Story by Taylor Swift. Soon, I start quietly humming part of the lyrics.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, Baby, just say yes

I only hum two lines since I have decided to change the song. "Ugh, stupid love songs." I grumble, fully aware that Ratchet is glancing at me, probably thinking 'WTF'. I change the song, smiling when I hear the beginning. I start to sing along, softly at first.

Oo oo oo  
Oo oo oo  
Oo oo oo o o o

Some things you can't go back to  
Some things need left alone  
Don't mess with the memories of a life passed on  
Oh the tumbling reservations  
At the heart of my mistakes  
Some things you can't go back to  
Cause you let them slip away

Oo oo oo  
Oo oo oo  
Oo oo oo o o o

I don't wanna be a witness  
To a path that's overgrown  
I don't wanna see this house  
Not be a home

Cause time has taken toll on  
What we couldn't see  
No I don't wanna be a witness  
To the end of you and me

Oo oo oo  
Oo oo oo  
Oo oo oo o o o  
Oo oo oo  
Oo oo oo  
Oo oo oo o o o

How'm I gonna make each moment  
Better than the last  
How'm I gonna make it better  
If I can't go back

Oo oo oo  
Oo oo oo  
Oo oo oo o o o  
Oo oo oo  
Oo oo oo  
Oo oo oo o o o

Oh the tumbling reservations  
At the heart of my mistakes  
Some things you can't go back to  
Cause you let them slip away

I listen to a couple more songs before turning my IPod off and placing it and my headphones back into my pocket. As soon as I do that, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee return with their charges. They get off/out their guardians and wave up at me. While the Autobots are transforming I casually jump onto the stair railing and slide down, gracefully jumping back onto the floor once at the bottom. Out the corner of my eye I spot Ratchet's face at my unexpected move. If it were a cartoon, his jaw would have been on the floor. Raf, Jack and Miko don't seem fazed, probably because I regularly do it at school, even though I get told off for it. I notice that the three are holding equipment, and are struggling to hold it all. Their respective guardians come over and take the equipment.

"Science project?" They nod sheepishly and I chuckle.

"We haven't even started it yet."

I just shake my head and walk away. "Have fun." I wave as I walk away. My curiosity has suddenly gets the better of me as I slip away unnoticed and wander the halls of the base. And I can tell you, it's HUGE! As I continue to walk around I slowly realize that I am lost. "Monkey feathers." I slide down onto the floor, my back on the wall, and sigh. I plug in my headphones and bob my head gently to the music. I could be here for a while.

* * *

THIRD POV

Optimus walks back in. "Where's Sheyenne?"

Optimus turns around, scanning the room for my life signal, but finds none. Ignoring everyone else, he starts to look for me. He has no doubt that I had managed to get lost.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Okay, I am now onto the 20th song on my playlist and no one has bothered to come look for me yet. ' _Fantastic. Nothing better than an avatar getting lost._ ' I shrug. ' _It's still better than getting trapped in an iceberg for a hundred years. I'd hate to see THAT happen… again._ '

I think I jinxed it as I feel the ground shake slightly as heavy metal footsteps emanate closer to me. I look up and see Optimus. I can't tell whether he is angry or relieved, and I decide to go with the former. I pause my music and give him an innocent smile.

"What in Primus' name were you thinking, Sheyenne?" He half-yells.

I suddenly think that I would be better off with Megatron right now, if he's so much like me. "I wasn't, and I know, that's stupid and dangerous, but Aang did a lot of the same things I do now."

"You could have at least told us where you were!"

"How? I don't KNOW where I am. Avatars aren't known for their sense of direction. And what's got you so angry?"

Optimus stiffens and I feel slightly afraid when his face softens a fraction. Something tells me I don't want to know. "Let's just get back into the main room, Jack was asking for you." He replies, completely changing the subject.

I grin and he gives me a puzzled look. ' _Nice dodge. But I still need that answer._ ' I go to walk off, but remember that I am still practically lost.

Optimus picks me up and heads back to the main room.

I stupidly decide to play my music, and jump back slightly at how loud it is. I squint my eyes and flinch while I attempt to turn it off. Once completed, I sigh and relax. "Are you all right?" I jump again and look up to meet with the confused optics of the prime. There is also another emotion, but I can't tell what it is.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." I don't really convince even myself. The sudden loud noise has shaken me in the slightest.

"Your heart rate has increased. Mind informing me as to why?"

I facepalm. ' _Didn't you know that primes know all?_ _No, Aang. Did you forget that I've never met them until a week ago?_ _Sorry._ ' I sigh heavily and fold my arms. "My music just came on too loud and scared me a little. Happy?"

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I need to control my temper a little better. I was arguing with Aang and I took it out on you." The prime simply nods as we return to the main hall and he places me down on the platform, looking somewhat down. ' _What's going on in that Autobot's mind? He seems upset to me. I'd ask Aang, but dealing with giant robots wasn't his job. It's mine. Maybe if I talk to him about it._ ' I walk over to get a view of what the others are doing and nearly die (of laughter) at what I see. Bulkhead, using one of his fingers, is holding up a model of a couple of planets and Miko is painting them. Jack and Arcee are attempting to build a motorcycle and failing miserably. Bumblebee and Raf are nearly finished making a volcano. The pair then step back to admire their work.

When I notice Raf is holding a small remote I hide behind the sofa. "Well, here goes nothing." Raf presses the button. I cover my ears from the loud noise and the ground shakes, alerting Optimus and Ratchet.

"We're under attack!" I hear Ratchet yell as they speed toward the scene.

Once the smoke clears I see that Raf's volcano has melted. I come out of cover to see Ratchet's face as he analyses what the others are doing. His face is priceless.

"It's no attack Ratchet, it's just my volcano." Raf gazes upon his project before correcting himself. "Was."

I look over to Miko, who is dipping her paintbrush into a bucket of red paint. "Jupiter needs its red spot!" She moves the tip of the brush closer to her model. When some of it drips onto the floor she quickly recoils her hand, and I facepalm. "Whoopsie!"

I turn back to Ratchet, who's optic is twitching slightly.

"What in the All Spark is going on here?" If I didn't know any better I would say he's frustrated.

Jack looks up to him. "Our projects are due in tomorrow."

Arcee then picks up an exhaust pipe, looking at it confusedly. "Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys…" She moves her hand closer to Jack.

I smirk, shaking my head. "You're a motorcycle, Arcee. Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?" Jack places a hand onto his hip. I have to give him that one.

Arcee mimics Jack, placing a hand on her hip. "You're a human, Jack. Can you build me a small intestine?"

"Give him 9 months!" I yell over to the pair, and fall over laughing at Jack's beetroot face.

I notice Ratchet looking at me while I laugh my butt off. I soon calm down and stand back up. Ratchet then turns back to Jack. "Well, you can't do your projects in here you're… making a mess!" He waves his hands toward said mess for emphasis.

Miko rolls her eyes and scoffs, folding her arms.

"But the science fair is a big part of our grade!" Raf looks more than a little anxious.

"Yeah, if Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system-" Miko is cut off by a certain medic.

"Oh, and what does Bulkhead know of your solar system, or Bumblebee of your volcanoes, or-"

"Arcee of our motorcycles?" Jack deadpans, causing me to snicker.

Arcee glances at him before returning her attention to the ranting medic. "Precisely! We're not earthlings, and their not scientists!"

"But the Autobots are their guardians, Ratchet. Would it hurt learn more of Earth by helping our young friends with their schoolwork?"

Ratchet looks absolutely dumbfounded. He soon recovers and shakes his head. "Well, maybe our young friends should try learning more of Cybertron!"

I actually perk up at that. It would be very interesting. Optimus then looks over to me. "Haven't you got a science project, Sheyenne?"

Jack, Miko and Raf look at me jealously. I grin and stretch. "Yes, but unlike them," I jab my finger to where my friends are. "I finished my project yesterday." I feel proud, and must have looked it because said three glare, their guardians chuckle and Optimus' optics sparkle in amusement. I get no reaction out of Ratchet.

"Hey, why don't you help your friends, who you love and adore?"

I walk away.

I put my headphones in and turn my IPod on and look over at Raf, Jack and Miko, chatting and laughing with their respective guardians. Of course I can't hear what they are saying but they all look happy. I realized that Optimus has disappeared, since he's nowhere in sight, and Ratchet is working on the computer. I stare at a random wall, lost in a daydream.

 _We Are Glass_ by Thompson Square comes on. I smile softly as an image of Jack comes to mind, along with an image of Optimus. ' _I don't know if I'm falling for Jack or if I'm falling for Optimus… Man, what would my past lives think—what would the spirits think—if they found out I even THOUGHT of falling for an extraterrestrial robotic being? I doubt they'd permit THAT union. Aang wasn't even supposed to have earthly attachments—but Optimus isn't from earth, and he's—loophole!_ '

Next up is _Red High Heels_ by Kelly Pickler. I have to use all of my willpower I have to not start dancing. They would surely think I'm crazy then. Well, Jack already does. _Traveling Soldier_ by the Dixie Chicks starts playing, and I hum softly to the music. When the song ends I pull out my headphones and scan the area, only to see Ratchet working on this, volcano like model with Raf standing next to it. It's twice the size of him! Arcee, Jack, Bulkhead and Miko are all watching and chatting. I walk over to them, confused.

"Where are Optimus and Bee and why is Ratchet building a volcano for Raf?"

Bulkhead turns to me, his expression completely bored. "Ratch's gone science mad."

I raise an eyebrow and turn to the medic in curiosity. "Let's see… Where is it?" Ratchet mumbles to himself. I look over to the scene.

"What is it?"

"You-ou'll find out!"

I blink, now believing Bulkhead. This is a side to Ratchet I don't want to see.

"It's some kind of Cybertronian… something." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"But Ratchet, shouldn't I be doing the work?" Raf then leans in to touch it, only to be stopped.

"Yip-ip-ip! Don't touch just watch! And learn…"

Bulkhead finally cracks. "Soo… We're just going to go help Jack and Miko finish their projects."

Ratchet looks up to them. "Without my supervision! You want them to be right, don't you?" Arcee and Bulkhead share a look, which Ratchet takes as a 'yes'. "Then watch a master at work." Ratchet cackles while staring manically at his active built in wielder.

We look on, wide eyed, and I lean over to Miko. "What the heck is he on?" We both give each other wierded out looks before laughing.

Ratchet eventually finishes Raf's project, moving on to Jack's, followed by Miko's. Once completed he cleans up everything and hands them their respective projects. "Here are your top mark projects, now go amaze your teachers with them!" He sends us on our way.

I ride home with Miko and Bulkhead.

* * *

I slip into my pajamas and sigh. All in all it had been a good day, but I seriously have to speak with the prime about letting us help in the field. It may be his job to fight the Decepticons, but it's my job to protect the balance of earth, and I can't do that in a signal-safe base.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

I smile as I pull on a yellow long sleeved shirt with hand-covers and a pair of blue jeans. One, I have a great story to tell Optimus today about Aang. Two, it's Friday and I can spend all day at the base tomorrow and start my waterbending lessons. Three, next week is spirit week, and I'm going to get to wear my traditional Air Nomad outfit.

I walk outside and climb into the semi. "So, who did you face last night?"

"Skyquake. Had he chosen to stray from his master's path, we might not have buried him."

"He died? At your hand?"

"No. At the hand of our young scout."

"Aang would be sad, and I am too, but the painful truth is that all is fair in love and war. I was working on research for my English project that's due today as well, and I ran across a story about Aang before their war. I'm also working on a history report about the Air Nomads, but that's not due for two weeks."

"What are your other projects?"

"For science, I went with alternative energy. I made a working model of a wind turbine, and researched alternate forms of energy as well. The air nomads powered everything with air. For English, I researched his death and wrote a poem."

"How did he die?"

"In the line of duty. A wave was about to destroy a city during a storm. He got hit by lightning after he stopped it and fell into the ocean. They found him the next day, washed up on an island. Dead."

"Hide is a firebender in this school Aang visited on his travels. He attempted to strike Aang, but Aang easily stepped out of the way. The other students gathered around to watch. Hide continued trying to punch at Aang, but he continuously evaded with ease, much to Hide's frustration. Aang got behind Hide's back and moves to the side to match Hide's movements. Aang knocked him back by butting him. Hide tried to strike Aang two more times, but Aang slid behind Hide through his legs. Hide tried punching Aang two more times and falls down as Aang side stepped and tripped him. The Headmaster arrives, and Hide sniffled as he got up to his knees." I laugh. "The gaang—Katara and Sokka—pretended to be his parents because the headmaster thought he started a fight." Optimus laughs slightly. "That's the kind of wacky time-wasting nonsense Sokka used to hate, but by the time they left the Fire Nation after the failed invasion, Sokka admitted that he had come to miss it. The time-wasting nonsense I would love—and Ratchet would hate."

Optimus pulls up to the school and parks. "I will not be able to pick you up tonight."

"Don't worry, Optimus. I'll catch a ride with Miko."

We sit in silence for a moment. "What is wrong?"

"I'm afraid someone will ambush me because I airbent at Vince yesterday. It's still early… I've got a problem with how Agent Fowler treats you."

"What do you mean?"

"Zuko used to call Aang avatar all the time, and hearing him call you prime—it's not very nice, and it makes him sound like a firebender—er, an evil firebender. I don't want to be offensive to Raf." I shake my head. "Azula, Ozai, Zhao,… they all called Aang avatar."

"You need to go to school, Sheyenne."

"I'm going now." I climb out the door after Optimus opens it.

* * *

Miko, Jack, Raf, and I head outside at the lunch break. "Hey bender." Vince walks over to me.

Miko rises from where she had been sitting. I hold up a hand and she sits back down. "Hey, Vince." I walk over to him. "What's wrong with being a bender? I can trace my entire family lineage back to Avatar Aang. Can you do that?"

"You wish. I'm related to Admiral Zhao."

"Scrap." I squeak out. Jack rises this time, and I wave him back again. "If I recall correctly, he was killed before the war even ended, by the ocean spirit."

Vince moves to hit me, but I dodge by stepping out of the way.

The other students gather around to watch. Vince continues trying to punch at me, but I continuously evade with ease, much to Vince's frustration. I get behind Vince's back and move to the side to match Vince's movements. I knock him back by butting him. Vince tries to strike me two more times, but I slide behind Vince through his legs. Vince tries punching me two more times and falls down as I side step and trip him. Vince sniffles as he gets up to his knees.

I cross my arms and look down at the bully. "Never mess with a descendant of Avatar Aang and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. Come. The bell is about to ring, and we don't want to be late."

Vince stares after me. "This isn't over." Vince says under his breath.

* * *

Optimus isn't available to pick me up from school, so Arcee took me, along with a defeated-looking Jack. Bulkhead is shortly in front of us and as we enter the base Bulkhead honks his horn. We get off of Arcee and Miko and Raf clamber out of the green mech.

Ratchet walk over, looking a bit too cheery, which scares me in the slightest. "Well! How were my-errr-our projects received?"

"Well…" Raf follows with a lengthy explanation of how they were accepted.

Jacks ran wild and knocked down the classroom door, which I laughed at.

Miko's, from what I heard, had fallen apart since the model was too heavy to be held by a couple of simple strings. The teacher didn't believe her, anyway.

Raf's I know about because Jack and I were in the classroom above and the laser shot sky high, inches away from me. We left that part out, though.

"Well… On our planet you would have been awarded the highest honors!" Ratchet turns around and mumbles while walking away. "Absolutely no gratitude whatsoever."

I giggle and turn to Bumblebee. " _ **They shouldn't have let Ratchet help.**_ "

Optimus looks at the yellow mech and nods. "Indeed Bumblebee, our human friends would have been wise to stray from Ratchet's path."

Bulkhead turns to me. "What did you get?"

I grin and look up at him smugly. "I got the highest grade." Jack, Miko and Raf give me jealous looks for the second time in two days. I say it loudly so that Ratchet can hear. I know he has when he rolls his optics. "And I almost got blasted by Raf's volcano." I add quietly.

Thankfully, no one else had heard it, since they were too busy talking, but suddenly remembered Ratchet and, sure enough he is giving me a guilty look, though he is trying to hide it. I had completely forgotten that he has the best hearing out of them all, and he is also not talking to anyone. I walk over to him and pat his leg, in turn causing him to look down at me, the guilt in his optics still noticeable. "Don't worry, Ratch, I'm all right." He gives me a small smile, which I return, but I can tell that he is never going to forgive himself.


	8. Scrapheap

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

SCRAPHEAP

I get up at my usual time and make my bed before pulling on a yellow t-shirt with the Air Nomad insignia printed on the front and a pair of blue jeans, then socks and my white tennis shoes. I grab an orange hoodie and lay it out, planning to stuff it into my overnight bag that I take to the base on Saturdays, along with my airbending fans, a book, and my IPod.

After meditating, I leave the room and pack my overnight bag for a day at the Autobot base. As an afterthought, I stick my head back in and grab the glider-staff my parents had gotten me. I know they're gone.

Though they're not benders, they had both been from an Air Nomad line, and Dad's nomadic spirit had led him to become a truck driver, driving a custom Peterbilt semi—painted yellow with an orange oak leaf on either side, on the door. Mom is a ER doctor, and close friends with June Darby, a nurse and the mother of my best friend, Jack. We don't know where Jack's father is, but we do know that he was not a bender either.

"Morning, Bee. Morning Jack." I smile as I slide into the back seat with Jack. Jack is dressed differently today, wearing a blue t-shirt with the Water Tribe insignia rather than his normal gray and white set. "Morning. Your parents gone?"

"Mom's at the hospital, and Dad should be on his way back from California. I wish I was riding with him again."

" _ **You don't like coming to base?**_ "

Jack raises an eyebrow at the dash before turning to me. "What'd he say?"

"He asked if I don't like coming to base. I love coming to base, but my dad's a truck driver—Peterbilt semi—and I miss him."

"Besides, you're an Air Nomad. You just want to travel."

"I'm afraid Mom was born withOUT that nomadic spirit. I guess that's what comes from being a descendant of Avatar Aang and Katara."

Jack gives me a strange look as Bumblebee pulls up to Raf's house. Raf climbs into the passenger seat, dressed differently as well. "What's going on?" He's wearing blue jeans and a red t-shirt with the fire nation insignia printed on the front.

"I don't know. Jack, what's up?"

"Mom just finished our family tree last night. She was able to trace our line back to the same point you were."

"Who? I traced my line all the way back to the Fire Lord."

"Water Tribe Chief Hakoda. Through Sokka."

"Through Katara." I shrug. "Married Aang. So who exactly, Raf?"

"Zuko."

I get a distant look in my eyes. " _ **Sheyenne?**_ "

"I'm fine, Bee. Just thinking. Wouldn't it be funny if Miko was descended from the Blind Bandit?" Jack and Raf nod. "Then we'd all be descended from the original team avatar. Miko came from a protective family in Japan, and from history class we know that the Beifong family was overprotective of Toph."

* * *

We finally pull into the base. I climb out of Bumblebee and wave. "Miss us doc-bot?"

Ratchet sighs and turns towards Optimus. "Shouldn't they be in school?"

Miko walks up next to me and tutts. She's dressed differently as well. I've rarely seen her in anything but her purple and green getup, but she's wearing a bright green t-shirt with the Earth Kingdom insignia on the front and skinny jeans. "On Saturday? We have the whole weekend off… To spend with you."

I snicker at how enthusiastic she sounds, and Ratchet just glares at her.

Jack steps over to where Arcee is standing. "I wasn't expecting a car pool. What gives Arcee?"

Arcee places her hands on her hips as she briefly explains. "Tag-team, Jack. It's my turn for exploration duty."

"Huh… too bad. It's a beautiful day out for a ride. Would hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors…" Jack pouts up at her. It isn't working.

"Arctic exploration duty."

"Indoors where it's warm." Jack cocks his fingers into the direction of the sofa, and quickly walks towards it.

I laugh and shake my head at his antics, only just catching Optimus' eyes on me. He quickly turns away, though. I cross my arms while rolling my eyes up to look at Jack. "Jack's ancestry can actually be traced back to the South Pole."

Raf walks up to Optimus, hope gleaming in his eyes. "The Arctic! I've always wanted to see snow!"

Optimus shakes his head sadly. "I would invite you to join, Raf, but the conditions are much too extreme, even for we Autobots."

The boy deflates slightly but still nods in understanding. "I… I understand."

I walk over to him. "Raf, firebenders don't belong in that ice and snow anyway. You need the tropics."

He smiles at me slightly. Optimus and Arcee are about to leave but Optimus turns back to Raf. "But, I will bring you back a snowball." A smile plays on his lips. That is not something you'd expect a 30 foot alien robot to say.

I grin as Raf brightens up. "That would be awesome!" He exclaims. Optimus nods to him before walking through the ground bridge.

"Transport complete." I hear Ratchet mutter, shortly followed by the sound of a small explosion. I slowly turn around to face Ratchet, who is staring wide eyed at the ground bridge lever, which is sparking. "By the All Spark…" He trails off.

I simply shake my head and walk where Jack, Miko and Raf are. They are too occupied in the racing game they are playing to notice me. Sighing, I decide to explore the base again. "Hey, where you going?"

I spin around to see Raf. I smile and shrug. "I dunno, I'm bored." An idea suddenly pops up in my head. "Wanna play artic exploration?"

Raf grins and for the next half hour we 'face a snow storm' and 'struggle to survive', just like my ancestors—the Water Tribe side—had done eons ago. It's actually fun. "Temperature sub-zero and dropping!" Raf says as he 'attempts to walk through the strong wind and snow'.

We stop when we hear something drop onto the floor. Curious, we look around. We hear the noise again and turn around, gasping at what we see.

It's a small, round, metal creature with huge purple eyes. It looked adorable, but I'm suspicious. As the thing walks closer to us, I feel the bad vibe radiating from it, but ignore it as I stare at the thing. "W-Where did you come from?" The thing only blinks at us and walks closer. "The Autobots never said anything about pets." I state as Raf picks up an over-sized bolt which just about fit in the palm of his hand. "You wanna play fetch?" Raf giggles as the creature cutely nods and starts running in circles and jumping around. Raf throws the bolt and the thing chases after it. "Good boy! Go get it!" The thing gets closer to the bolt and starts eating it. "No! Don't eat that! You're going to choke!" The thing then turns back around, the bolt gone, and it seems fine.

"Or… Not." I'm not sure about the creature. The cute ones are always the deadliest. Mind you, Megatron isn't a picture you want to look at, but baby moose-lions look cute too, and they're dangerous as all get out. "Raf, I'm not sure about this…" I start, trailing off.

The thing then skips over and starts rubbing against the boy's leg. "Awww, come on Sheyenne, it's not going to hurt anybody!"

I sigh, but agree. After all, Sokka did befriend a baby moose-lion once.

My suspicions of the thing grow as the lights start to flicker. We walk back into the main room. Raf is petting the thing, which has snuggled up into his arms. "Hey guys, look what I found!" He holds the thing up in full view.

"We're busy!" But when Ratchet looks up at him, he suddenly yells in shock. All the Autobots back away warily as they point their weapons at Raf and the thing.

Jack and Miko run over to us. "Hey, hey!" Miko shouts, attempting to calm the Autobots. She places herself in front of Raf, along with Jack.

I take an airbending stance to defend Raf if necessary. "What's with you guys?"

"Scraplet! Scraplet!" I tell you, any other moment I would be laughing my butt off at them, but this is serious.

"What's a scraplet?" Raf jumps slightly to see over the two teens.

"The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl upon the face of Cybertron."

I turn to Raf and give him a look. "The most 'dangerous' vermin ever, Raf, is what you are currently hugging." I sigh and shake my head, "Dude, you are SO reminding me of Sokka right now."

Miko stares at the Autobots wide-eyed and Jack just gives them a confused look. Miko and Jack then look back at the scraplet. "This…? Are you kidding me!"

"Saber-toothed moose-lion cub." I whisper to Jack, reminding him of the story I had told him after I hear it from Aang. Jack then nods knowingly.

"Your giant robots! Scrappy here is… Tiny." Miko pinches her fingers together for emphasis.

"You have no idea how much damage that tiny thing can do!"

"Awww, he wouldn't hurt anything."

' _Oh, how wrong can you get?_ ' The thing focuses on the Autobots and stares at them, as if analyzing them. Suddenly its mouth opens wide and it reveals chainsaw-like teeth as it charges toward the Autobots. They shoot at it repeatedly but the scraplet dodges and jumps onto Bumblebee's leg. All I can do at the moment is watch in horror as it started chewing away at his armor. Bumblebee finally shakes the scraplet off, but it gets ready to charge again.

It's finally stopped when I run over and kick it over to the wall. Hard. I'm amazed it doesn't hurt, and I'm pretty sure the others are too.

Raf lets out a battle cry and races toward the already-dead scraplet and whacks it multiple times with a crowbar he had found. I just fold my arms and look on in amusement as the scraplet turns into a pancake.

It takes Jack to stop him. "Easy there, killer."

I snicker at the remark, but sober up when Raf runs over to Bumblebee worriedly. "I'm so sorry, Bumblebee!" Raf apologizes.

" _ **It's not your fault, Raf**_." Bumblebee replies, attempting to soothe the boy's nerves. It only works a little bit. Raf looks up to Ratchet, who is examining Bumblebee's leg.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Ratchet turns to me and nods. "Only a mesh wound. He'll live."

Raf breathes a sigh of relief.

"Now do you believe me!? All scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal! Especially living metal!"

' _That is VERY unnerving._ '

Jack then walks over to where I am. "Well, bug squashed, game over… Right?"

I facepalm and wince, hitting my forehead harder than I had intended. Ratchet must have noticed me flinch because he shoots Jack a glare. "No! When it comes to scraplets, there's never just one. And I fear I know how they got in here."

Ratchet stands up and walks toward the corridors, gently grasping me in the process. I look up at him. "What was that for?"

He glances down at me. "Don't you want to know how the scraplets got in here?"

I keep silent after that.

We eventually get to the room in question and Ratchet places me down on the floor. He walks forward and examines this giant metal egg container, which has a hole in the side, with his wielder. "It's a trap. A scraplet trap."

Bumblebee cowers behind Ratchet, which I find incredibly adorable.

"An _empty_ scraplet trap…" Bulkhead states the obvious, and I have a hard time trying not to roll my eyes at it.

"Most likely injected into space eons ago. Only to wind up in the Arctic where the Arctic temperature kept them in stasis." Jack takes a step forward. "Until we brought the thaw."

Miko looks from me, to him, to Raf. "Now their wide awake and ready to brunch."

There is a short, almost awkward, silence. That is until Raf breaks it. "Sooo…"

"How many are we talking about?"

"Thousands." Ratchet turns toward me.

My eyes widen in shock. "Holy scrap!"

Ratchet then transforms his hand back. "With the power malfunctions and ground bridge damage, a sure sign that their infestation is well under way." Ratchet suddenly realizes something and quickly runs back to the main room.

* * *

"It is time." I turn to face my little team. "For the world to know that the avatar has returned. Jack, when we get the ground bridge back up, you and I will get some of the spirit water. It's got special properties, and we may need it in the future. But Aang told me a few days ago that we have to work with the bots to save the world before we can even think of restoring the balance."

"So what, we tell the bots that we're benders?"

"First. Then we tell the school and the world. Jack, I need to start my waterbending training today."

"So, one bender to one bot. Jack, you and I will stick with Ratchet. You two go with your guardians, and don't be afraid to bend in their presence. That may be our only way of keeping them safe. Jack, if it's slow, I'll take a waterbending lesson."

* * *

In the main room Ratchet is desperately trying to get Optimus or Arcee on the com. "Ratchet to Optimus! Do you read me? We have a situation!" The screen glitches and switches off, causing Ratchet to growl in frustration. "The scraplets have gotten into the com-link system! If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately, they will reduce the entire base to a scrapheap."

Bulkhead shudders. "Well I say we bug out of here and let them keep it!" Bumblebee chirps in agreement.

"Evacuation is not an option. If we don't get the ground bridge back online stat, Optimus and Arcee will perish."

Mine and Jack's eyes both widen. "They will…?" I place a comforting hand on his shoulder, which earned me a small smile.

Miko, however, looks extremely furious as she marches over to where Bulkhead is currently standing. "Bulkhead! You never run!"

Bulkhead looks down to her, his expression deadly serious. "Miko, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a bot. I have. They pick you apart from the inside out, going for the small juicy bits first, fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit, till there is nothing left, and I mean nothing! Not even your optics."

I shudder. "Thanks for the nightmares."

CLANG! Bulkhead yelps as a wrench comes into contact with his head, leaving a dent. The wrench drops to the floor with another 'clang'. Jack, Raf and Miko all glare at me.

I hold my hands up in surrender. "That wasn't me!"

Bulkhead, however, looks behind me. "What was that for?"

I turn around and end up facing a smirking Ratchet, whose arms are folded. He shrugs. "For giving Sheyenne nightmares." Ratchet shrugs. "She's… special." I giggle, covering my mouth. He looks down at me briefly before walking over to pick up the wrench he threw.

I nod at the trio. "It's time we get that out in the open Ratchet. We're all benders, and I am the Avatar."

"What's an avatar?"

Miko facepalms.

"For almost as long as time, people have been able to bend the elements to their will. Well, the Avatar can master all four of the elements—air, water, earth, and fire—and the Avatar is one who can be called upon to keep the world in balance. However; all benders have gone into hiding. Though no one's needed the Avatar in over two thousand years, the Avatar is always reborn into the next element in the cycle. It goes, air, water, earth, and fire. When I die, the next Avatar will be reborn as a waterbender and after that will be earth, then fire, and once again air. Like Optimus, I seek wisdom from the past avatars if I don't know what to do—usually Aang."

"So, what does Miko bend?"

"Miko's an earthbender, Jack is a waterbender, and Raf is a firebender, and a descendant of royalty, I just found out. We've been tracing our ancestry—well, I KNEW mine was Aang because I'm an airbender—but Jack's mom traced them back to Sokka—by the way, he WAS sort of like a prince himself, being the son of the chief—Raf traced his back to Fire Lord Zuko…"

"My mom is from the Beifong family."

I smile widely.

"What's going on?"

"Generations later, the original team avatar has come together in their descendants. Sokka and Aang's wife Katara—were from the Water Tribe—Jack and I are both descended from those two—Jack Sokka and I Katara. I am descended from the last airbender and avatar, Aang. Raf is descended from Aang's Fire Lord friend Zuko—remind me to tell you all the story of Roku and Sozin later—and Miko is descended from the Blind Bandit—Toph Beifong, who invented metalbending. Miko even reminds me of her—Toph was reckless, against rules of any kind, and hated to be sheltered—and she was because she was blind. She and Katara NEVER got along."

" _ **And the balance?**_ _**Did our coming three years ago push earth out of balance?**_ "

"Spirits no! It's been slowly falling out of balance for the last two thousand years, Bee! No, Aang told me Thursday morning about some prophesy… we're supposed to work WITH you guys to defeat whoever, and then restore the balance with you all here."

"Any abilities that could HELP us here?"

"Waterbenders like Jack can be gifted with healing abilities. Jack has them, and I can learn to heal as well. Miko can learn to metalbend—and she can create an earth armor—or metal if she learns the subset of metalbending—to protect herself from danger in the field—and so can I. Raf may be able to bend blue flames like Azula did."

Jack suddenly steps forward. "Okay, back to the situation at hand. You have to let us help." I nod my head in approval.

"We're not made of metal!"

Miko then leans on me. "Ya, they can't harm us!"

"Typically I find your fleshiness your least engaging quality." I roll my eyes at Ratchet's words. "But it would appear to provide an advantage, under these extremes."

"Okay, good." I am partially relieved that we can help, "So, we pair off. One bot one human. I'll watch your back while you repair the ground bridge."

"Let's go on a bug hunt." Miko punches her fists together. Bulkhead and Bumblebee both shudder violently as I shrug.

"What'd I tell ya? Toph." I say to Jack.

* * *

Miko and Bulkhead are walking down the hallway looking for scraplets. "I get to be your bodyguard for once. How cool is that?"

"Raf found the found the first one here, right?"

The lights flicker off and a girlish scream is heard. The lights flicker back on as Miko turns around. "Did you just scream like a little girl?"

"No!… Maybe… Can we talk about this later?"

They then continue to walk down the hall and search for scraplets. There are little tapping sounds near as Bulkhead begins to fire. He then screams as Miko is getting ready to fight.

Miko's mouth drops when she sees that Bulkhead is swatting away a bunch of cables. "Okay. Wish I hadn't seen that. Bulkhead! Snap out of it! It's just a bunch of cables!"

Bulkhead immediately stops and sighs with relief. "Right. Cables." Bulkhead pulls on one of the cable. As he pulls it, scraplets begin to fall from the ceiling. Bulkhead tries to swat them away.

Miko smashes the scraplets' heads with her pole. "Forget this." Miko then tosses it away and earthbending and metalbending the base itself instead.

* * *

Bumblebee and Raf are walking down another part of base as they look for the scraplets. Bumblebee buzzes wordlessly and worriedly. "Don't these things ever stop eating?" Raf walks near an air vent with a hole in it. Bumblebee then beckons Raf to stay back as he pulls the opening. Raf gets into his fighting stance and Bumblebee aims his guns, but nothing is there. They then hear a shredding noise from behind as Raf's face is filled with worry. The scraplets then come out through another hole in the ground that leads through to the air vents. Bumblebee begins to fire rapidly as the scraplets come toward him. Raf shrugs and starts firebending at the scraplets.

* * *

Once they all leave, Ratchet starts working on the ground bridge, and Jack and I just stand by, watching. When there are no signs of any scraplets I quickly get bored.

Jack walks in then, using his bending to hold about twenty gallons of water in a small blue wading pool as he drags it over to me. Ratchet turns to us, his eyebrow raised, before shaking his head at our antics and continuing his work. Jack motions to me and streams water into the air and to me. I catch on pretty quickly, and the lessons continue from there.

Jack and I stop about six forms in and check on Ratchet. We turn to Ratchet. "How's it going over there?"

"I've repaired the damage conductors and rerouted the central conducts, but the ground bridge still won't receive any power!" Ratchet slams his fists into the ground.

We suddenly hear tiny footsteps and I look up and, on the wall, a bunch of scraplets are crawling along the wall. I grab the nearest thing to me, which happened to be a two foot long metal pipe. My eyes widen at how many there are. "How did they manage to get up there?" The scraplets then open their mouths as they begin flying toward us. "What the heck?!"

"YOU NEVER SAID THEY COULD FLY!"

The scraplets begin to eat Ratchet as he falls back from the force. "Ratchet!"

Jack and I share a worried look. I drop the pipe and take a stance and bend the remaining water out of the pool—we had spilled quite a bit—and combine it with my airbending to add power. Seeing the water gone and knowing he can't pull THAT much water out of the air, Jack takes my discarded pipe and attempts to hit them with the pipe. He runs over, kicking and hitting the scraplets with all the power he has. There are just too many, though, and Jack looks like he is losing hope.

Ratchet then looks to our right. "JACK! THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!"

Jack then drops his pipe and grabs the fire extinguisher from the ground. He then sprays the carbon dioxide foam and the scraplets stop, dropping like bugs that have been sprayed with bug spray.

Then more scraplets come in getting ready to feed. "Monkey feathers."

Jack shivers as the foam dampens his clothes. Ratchet groaned as he slowly stood up, his armor literally covered with scraplet bites. He looks battered. Bumblebee and Bulkhead then come limping in with Miko and Raf, not looking much better than Ratchet. Bulkhead is holding his right arm. "Ratchet, get the patch kit. We're leaking energon like—Whoa!"

We all look up to see hundreds of scraplets flying around our heads. They look at the Autobots and start attacking again. Jack sprays Ratchet again while the others use their bending to fight the scraplets.

I run over to my overnight bag, remembering I had brought my staff and fans today. "Sheyenne!?"

I run back using my bending to speed myself up and lean my staff on the computer before smiling at Jack with a sheepish shrug. "Stronger attacks." I open the fans, creating a small metallic sound.

"They're metal?"

"What? They were styled after the Kyoshi Warriors!" I close them again and slip them into my back pockets before I grab my staff as thirty scraplets aim for me.

I summon up an air blade and slice them all in half. It only takes the others one hit to knock them out, so it doesn't take too long to kill them all. The 'Bots are leaning on the walls while we make sure the scraplets are dead. I walk over to the thirty I had cut in half. ' _Good. They're just sparkless organisms. They don't have life._ '

Jack looks around. "Did we get them all?"

We all hear a shredding noise come from the halls, and I groan. "You have got to be kidding me."

" _ **Primus hates us!**_ " Bumblebee collapses backward, now lying down. I snicker at his comment, and Raf is giggling as well.

"This is not a laughing matter." Jack walks over to us.

I look over at a trembling prone Bumblebee and nod. "Jack's right. Even if he does remind me of Sokka." I lay a hand on Raf's shoulder to calm him down. "It's going to be all right. Team Avatar is on the case."

"So the rest of them know we're in here?"

"Good news. They're sparkless shells."

"Great. So we're not going against your beliefs."

"Hey, they're _AANG'S_ beliefs. Besides, I know none of you want to _REALLY_ kill something."

We all turn to Ratchet when he speaks up, continuing what Bulkhead said. "And if we allow ourselves to become their next meal, Optimus and Arcee will never make it home. We must get the ground bridge operational."

Raf looks up to Ratchet. "Then we can use it to send the Scraplets anywhere on Earth."

Jack motions to the group we had sprayed with the fire extinguisher. "Why not back to the Arctic? We already know they don't do cold."

"Sweet! One-stop shopping!" Miko cheers.

"But how are we supposed to get the ground bridge to work when we don't know what the problem is?"

Miko turns to face Jack and I. "Why don't you just freeze them with your waterbending?"

I shrug nervously. "We kinda used up all the water with my lessons."

"Given the body mass of the Scraplets, the sub-zero temperature should freeze them on contact. So think, Ratchet, think. If the Ground Bridge is still down, then maybe there's a breach in the energon fuel line." I giggle. He looks so proud of himself, his optics widening and brightening up.

" _ **We're slagged.**_ " I start laughing, but laugh even harder at Raf's puzzled face. I quickly calm down when the seriousness hits me again.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee try to get up, but immediately collapse from the loss of energon. "If we weren't breaching, one of us could go back over there and fix it."

"Where do we find it, and how do we fix it?" Miko, Jack, and Raf step over by me. We are given the instructions on how to fix the breach.

* * *

We walk over to the pipe with a toolbox, but we're a little precautious. Raf eventually figures that the pipe above us should lead us too it. As we continue to follow the pipe, we have to step over and dodge many scraplets. "Remember. We're okay. We're not metal." Jack reminds us.

I see a pipe leaking energon from it. "Guys. Energon." I point to it. Jack, Miko, and Raf run over and begin to patch it up. "I'll destroy some of the scraplets."

Jack nods. "All right. We have to work fast." They begin to patch up the ground bridge as fast as they can while I destroy scraplets. When they are finished, the scraplets had gone through the vents that lead to the main room.

"Guys, when that bridge opens, I'm goin' out. Something tells me we're going to want some of the spirit water."

Jack nods. "I'll back you up with the bots."

I nod and send another air blast with my staff, only to notice that they're starting to move somewhere again. "What's happening?" I follow them with my eyes.

"They're getting ready to feed!"

We sprint toward the main room, where the scraplets are flying on top of us. "Ratchet! All systems go!"

"Fire it up!"

"Ground Bridge…activated." Ratchet then collapses on the ground.

The ground bridge opens up as Bulkhead looks up at the scraplets. "Bait…huh?" He then slowly gets up and begins waving to the scraplets. "Ready for the main course?" The scraplets then open their mouths and fly toward Bulkhead. "Come and get it!" Bulkhead then limps through the ground bridge.

* * *

Jack holds his modern parka out to me. "It's not much, but it was made for artic temperatures."

Miko walks over carrying two clean soda bottles. "Go get 'em, girl." Miko hands them to me.

"Miko, you're nuts." I slip into the dark blue parka and zipping it up. "I'll be back. Cover for me."

* * *

Bulkhead jumps through to the Artic while the scraplets follow behind. He sees Optimus and Arcee try to get into the ground bridge, but their strength is fading fast.

"Down! DOWN!" Bulkhead tells them before he falls into the snow. The scraplets are now flying toward Optimus and Arcee. Optimus then puts a hand in front of Arcee, making sure that she doesn't get hurt. But before the scraplets can reach them, they freeze and bounce off of his armor. After they shield themselves from the scraplets they look over at Bulkhead, who is rubbing his head.

"I'd invite you in, but the place is a mess."

* * *

I run through the bridge right behind Bulkhead and find the spirit oasis, still there and still warm, whereas the land around it is no longer green, and the Northern Water Tribe is long since destroyed. As I fill the bottles, a scene from Aang's life fills my mind.

* * *

 _At the oasis, Iroh places the dead koi fish in the water, only for Katara to lay a hand on his shoulder. "It's too late, it's dead."_

 _Iroh notices Yue. "You have been touched by the Moon Spirit. Some of its life is in you."_

 _Yue nods. "Yes, you're right. It gave me life, maybe I can give it back."_

 _"No! You don't have to do that." Sokka reaches to stop her._

 _"It's my duty, Sokka."_

 _"I won't let you!" Sokka takes her hand. "Your father told me to protect you."_

 _"I have to do this." Yue slips her hand out of Sokka's as she places her hands on the koi fish. The koi begins to glow and Yue closes her eyes._

 _She falls as Sokka catches her. "No! She's gone, she's gone."_

* * *

I kneel on the edge of the dilapidated bridge and smile at the koi fish, my hand resting on the surface of the water. "Thank you, Yue. Thank you, La. This will really help us in our mission." I turn and run to the ground bridge, one bottle of spirit water under each arm.

* * *

"Where did you go?" A half-frozen Optimus asks. Jack walks over and takes the bottles from me, mumbling something along the lines of 'Mom will make us each a water skin for this.'

"The Spirit Oasis at the North Pole." I smile up at my guardian. "The water there has special properties, even the power to revive an avatar. Master Pakku gave some to Katara once… if he hadn't, the avatar cycle would have ended and the world would be no more—neither would the airbenders." A tear rolls down my cheek. "Azula killed Aang with her lightning. He was the world's last hope. Now, that's my position. I have to save the world, restore the balance, rejoin the benders, and help you end your war."

Optimus looks at me. "Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost."

I look at my feet. "Whole generations of Air Nomads were already lost. It wasn't my fault. Aang didn't want to be the avatar and ran away so he didn't have to go to the Eastern Air Temple, and while he was gone, frozen in an iceberg, Sozin killed all the Air Nomads."

"But they rose up from the ashes after Aang won the war." Jack places his hands on my shoulder. "Remember? We've been learning about Tenzin in history."

"Yeah. An airbender equal to Ratchet! We _ALL_ would enjoy that." I say sarcastically before changing my tone. "Of course, they almost got bloodbent."

"Bloodbent?"

I lean over to Jack and whisper in his ear. "Jack, do you know the technique?"

"No, Katara outlawed it, remember?" Jack looks more than a little nervous at the thought that I may push the thought.

I nod slightly. "Then the benders went into hiding. It's a dark form of waterbending, created by Hama, outlawed by Katara." I slip off the parka. "I believe this is yours, Jack."

"Mom's going to make us each a water skin for the spirit water. I already have one, but I could ask her to make you one as well."

"I'd appreciate that." I smile.

* * *

A few minutes later, all of the Autobots are beginning to recover from the Artic and the scraplet infestation. "Report bio-circuitry status."

Jack gives him a thumbs up. "Levels are rising."

"Excellent. Rafael, keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electro pulse monitor. Miko, check Bulkhead's interface patch."

"Levels are steady." Raf reports.

"Looking good!" Miko pipes in.

"Sheyenne, check Arcee's system operations."

"She's doing fine, Ratchet."

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, old friend. You saved quite a few lives today."

"It wasn't all my doing." Ratchet looks over at us with a proud smile. "We're just fortunate that the infestation happened on a Saturday."

"Our human friends may be small, but they are strong."

Miko then screams at the top of her lungs as Jack, Raf, and I get into a fighting stance. "Scraplet?!"

"SPIDER! Is it on me?!" Miko then screams as she runs out of the room leaving the Autobots confused.

I can't hold it in and fall onto the floor laughing.

"Did she just scream like a little girl?"

Everyone exchanges glances. "Meet Miko." I sigh, and walk over to where she ran off. I look around the corner to see that she isn't in sight. I turn back around, my expression blank. "I ain't going after her…" I walk back over to Jack and lean on his shoulder.

He chuckles, quickly twisting and attempting to knock me over. I fall back, but before I hit the floor I airbend myself back up. "I know what to buy Miko for her birthday."

I burst out laughing. ' _Oh, she is going to LOVE us._ '

Raf then walks over, curious. When I grin deviously at him he shakes his head. "Do I want to know?"

" _ **I wanna know!**_ " Bumblebee pipes up.

"What happened to having super hearing?"

The yellow mech just shrugs.

"I wanna know too!" Bulkhead pouts.

I am about to speak when Miko walks back in. "Wanna know what?"

I smile sheepishly and run over between Ratchet and Optimus, hiding behind Optimus' leg.

Ratchet glances down at me before smiling and turning away, leaving me shocked. ' _He smiled, AGAIN?_ '

"Oh, we were just going to buy you loads of spiders for your birthday." Jack doesn't seem to know what will now happen.

Miko turns and glares at me.

I glare at Jack, who now looks lost. "Well done, meat head!"

Miko comes charging at me, seemingly thinking that it was my idea. As she nears me I am pretty sure that I am about to die until I feel a hand gently pick me up. Miko growls, frustrated. "Put her down, I just want a chat!" She narrowing eyes say differently.

Optimus' hand curls around me only slightly. It's barely noticeable, but I clearly see and feel the action. "Not until you calm down, Miko." Optimus simply says, sounding rather smug.

Well then, I'm going to be here for a while…

* * *

Or not. Miko actually calmed down pretty quickly this time. Optimus walks over and sets me down on the platform next to the other three, who have started playing truth or dare. "Hey." I walk across the platform to them. "Great job today. All of you." They look up at me. "Come on. We need to plan for next week."

"Plan what?"

"We're going to announce out identities as benders Monday."

"You're sure it's a good idea?"

"The world had to know Aang was alive—it brought them hope."

"So, what are you wearing on Monday?"

"Mom made me a traditional Air Nomad outfit. I can't wait for Optimus to see what my people wore in Aang's day."

"Mom made me a Blind Bandit costume. It came in the mail yesterday."

"I'm pretty sure the two of you are going with what was traditional then as well, with your ancestry." Jack and Raf nod. "Okay, twin day…"

Jack smiles, turning to Raf with a friendly smile. "Raf and I are pairing off."

"Then Miko and I will as well. So far as I know, we're the only benders. The next step is telling Fowler about this Monday after school.

* * *

I look around at the now-recovered Autobots standing around the main room. "It's time I told you the story Aang told me, the story of Roku and Sozin, from their teens to the end and the birth of Avatar Aang."

Miko, Jack, and Raf walk over and sit on the couch behind me, wanting to hear this story as well.

"As to how I know all of this, Aang's and Roku's lives both teach a lesson we need to know now. Aang took me back, through his life, and through Roku's life."

Optimus nods. "So you have their memories, as I do the past primes."

"And it's not supposed to be that way. But Roku took Aang through his past, and Aang took me through both. I needed to know." I sigh heavily. This isn't going to be easy. "Roku and Sozin were in the Fire Nation palace courtyard, dueling. They were fifteen, and good friends. Best friends. Sozin grabbed Roku's shirt to stop him from falling and raises a hand as if to firebend at him, but instead just knocks him over. After helping him back up, the two leave the courtyard and run into the girl Roku apparently had a crush on. Sozin encouraged him to talk to her, but he wasn't able to, and instead, falls back on the ground. Sozin sprinkles grass on his face. The next thing I saw was a party. Sozin AND Roku's sixteenth birthday party. That's the day Roku was told he is the avatar, and he almost fell down the stairs, if not for Sozin. Everyone, even the prince, bows to him, but he just looks scared. That's when Sozin gave Roku the crown he wore—one supposed to be worn by the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, before Roku goes to learn the other bending disciplines." Optimus looks down sadly when he thinks I'm not looking at him. Without speaking, Ratchet quietly walks over to the prime and lays a hand on his shoulder. "Roku was gone for 12 years. When he went back to the Fire Nation, he was a fully realized avatar, and Sozin was Fire Lord." I smile at Raf. "On Roku's wedding day, Sozin went to him with a plan—a plan to group together and "Share the prosperity with the rest of the world". But Roku believed that the four nations should remain four. It was his first real test as the avatar."

"My ancestors." Raf knows about the Air Nomad genocide just as well as the rest of us do.

"Yes, Raf." I whisper, turning around. "You are descended from both Sozin and Roku." I turn back to the others. "Weeks later, Roku is flying on Fang, his dragon, and discovers that Sozin had gone ahead with his plan anyway, and had set up a colony in the Earth Kingdom—a city called Yu Dao. Roku went into the throne room, furious with Sozin. One battle later, the friendship is torn apart, but Roku let him live on the basis of their old friendship." I say, "They didn't speak for twenty-five years after that incident, and Roku stayed on his island home when he wasn't filling his duties." Optimus looks up at me, the sadness still in his eyes, but with a hope in them as well. I hate to crush that hope, but I have to finish the story. "That's when it all fell apart. The two volcanoes on his island erupted. Roku sent his family and the other villagers off in boats and stayed to fight the lava flow. That headpiece fell to the floor. After he gets them to safety, he sends Fang off as well. He goes into the avatar state, a defense mechanism I'll explain later. Roku starts to tire out, and Sozin arrives on his dragon and begins to help face the two volcanoes. Lightning is striking, and the earth is quaking."

Raf sighs. "I hate what Sozin did to Roku." Jack puts an arm around him.

"How do you think Sheyenne feels about what Sozin did?" "Miko, you're not helping. He meant Roku…" ' _Not my people…_ ' Jack looks up at me and sees the sadness in my eyes, but I shake it off and continue the story. "Sozin uses a heat adsorption technique to cool the lava as Roku stops Sozin from falling to his death, and the two take off running when another surge of ash shoots out. Roku airbends the toxic fumes away from Sozin as they run, until the gas erupts into Roku's face. Roku falls to his knees, and begs Sozin to help him. Sozin looks back and says "Without you, all my plans are suddenly possible. I have a vision for the future, Roku." His dragon then appears and he flies away. Toxic gas, rock, and ash overtake Roku. Fang coils around Roku, and the two die, together. The next second, Avatar Aang was born." The Autobots look at me, shock evident in their eyes. "Roku told Aang to make sense of their past, and he would be able to bring peace and restore balance in the world. Sozin wrote in his journal that with Roku gone and the great comet returning, the timing was perfect to change the world. They knew—they all knew—that the next avatar was going to be an Air Nomad, so he took out all four air temples, but Aang evaded him."

"The Fire Nation's greatest threat."

"The last airbender." Miko says.

"Toph thought the people had been born bad, but Aang simply said that since Roku was just as much Fire Nation as Sozin was, that the story proves that everyone is capable of great good, and great evil. And that everyone, even the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation have to be treated like they're worth giving a chance. And that it was about friendships as well."

" _ **Do you believe that?**_ "

"Yes, I do. The three of us are as well. Jack is descended from Sokka. I am descended from Katara and Aang. Miko is descended from Toph Beifong. Raf is descended from Fire Lord Zuko. Our friendship has transcended several lifetimes."

"Zuko was told that Sozin was his father's grandfather, but that Roku was his mother's grandfather." Raf says, having recovered from remembering what Sozin had done to Roku. "Zuko had been born with the ability to restore balance to the world, even with evil and good in him." Raf looks down. "I have that headpiece, if you want it."

I give Raf a deer-in-the-headlights look. "No. Rafael…"

" _ **What's wrong?**_ "

I shake my head. "Nothing, Bee." I glance to Raf, who nods, before turning back to Bumblebee with a small smile. "Bumblebee, if Raf has that headpiece, even though the Fire Lord doesn't technically exist anymore, it means that Raf is the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation."

We all stare at Raf for about a minute. Optimus breaks the silence. "The lessons you need, are they going to be easy?"

"No. Even Roku says the bending lessons are bitter work, but worth it in the end."


	9. Con Job

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

CON JOB

It's Monday morning. I get up and smile as I pull out my traditional robes. I follow my morning routine before getting dressed and gathering my school bag and purse. I grab the lunch my mom packed for me off the counter and head out the door to the prime. "Heya, Optimus."

"Hello, Sheyenne." Optimus says with a note of confusion in his voice.

"It's Spirit week at school. We're supposed to wear wacky outfits to school to show our school spirit. Today is Nation day, so we have to wear something from the nation we live in. My friends and I are wearing the traditional outfits from our nations. This is what the Air Nomad girls wore before the genocide."

* * *

Optimus pulls up to the school. I leap out and immediately search for Miko, Jack, and Raf. I run over as their guardians pull up to the curb and open their doors. "Hey, guys!" I am wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt, an orange short cape with a hood, brown leggings, yellow skirt, an orange belt, and brown knee-high boots, with my fans tucked into the orange belt, and carrying my staff.

"Sheyenne, you look like Malu." Raf is wearing a red shirt, brown pants, a maroon and gold tunic, a gold belt, and the Fire Nation crown prince headpiece.

"The Ghost Witch of the Mountain." I smile. "It's based off the outfits from the Eastern temple, so I hope so."

Jack walks over to me. He's wearing dark blue pants, a long sleeved blue shirt, a medium blue tunic, a white belt, wrist guards, brown boots, and a brown leather water skin, as well as an orange leather water skin. He pulls it off and hands it to me. "Mom worked on it all day yesterday."

"She didn't have to do that, but thanks, Jack. Oh my spirits, Miko! You look like Toph!"

Miko is wearing a green shirt, green culottes, a beige tank, a green belt, and green anklets and wristbands, and no shoes. She had even changed her hair style for the day, and has it in a large bun with a green and gold headpiece in. "I know. It took me half an hour just to get my hair pinned like this!"

* * *

Jack, Miko, Raf, and I are waiting beside the school for our guardians, talking and laughing about the reactions we got regarding our nations and friendships. "I knew it would be like this. Not one other Air Nomad in the entire school, maybe even the world."

"Everyone was sure stunned to see you. How did yours go over, Raf?"

Raf smiles. "Great. I was a little nervous about wearing the headpiece today."

"You didn't need to be, obviously."

"So how did yours go over, Miko?" I turn to her.

"Pretty good. Someone even asked if it was her actual outfit."

"I got the same thing, just, was it Sokka's. Mom found a picture of him and made it for me."

Vince walks up to us, scowling. He's wearing a gray long sleeved shirt, gray pants, red and brown armor, brown wrist guards, a brown belt, and brown boots with red trim.

Jack, Miko, and Raf walk up behind me, and Miko crosses her arms and glares. "Traditional Fire Nation armor. Yeah, that's REAL original."

"Miko, don't. Just because she's your ancestor, doesn't mean you have to—just don't."

Miko groans. "You're just going to let him walk all over you?"

"No. Just let me handle this, Miko."

"Fine Twinkletoes."

I freeze. "What did you just call me?" I turn to her.

"Twinkletoes. You're really light on your feet."

"Toph called Aang that. Wait, we'll talk about this later. Vince, what is all this about? Why are you coming after me?"

"How do you know so much about—"

"Same way we know about our ancestors. We researched them."

"Raf." I step up. "I am the avatar, and you are a jerk without a soul."

Much to our surprise, Vince shoots fire at me. As if by instinct, Raf jumps in front of me and bends the fire away from me. Jack then pulls water out of his pouch and preforms a water whip, knocking Vince back. Miko pulls two blocks of earth up and launches them at Vince. He dodges and rises to his feet.

"Good job, you three." I hand Miko my staff and pull out my fans before taking a fighting stance. I spin a couple times before sending a powerful air current at Vince, which knocks him back to the ground. "Stay back." I walk over to Vince. "We are not easily defeated. I know I'll have to face worse enemies than you out there, tougher enemies than you out there, and maybe even descendants of Equalists from days gone by…" Jack, Miko, and Raf walk closer to me, and I know they're listening. But I would advise you to stray from your ancestors' path. Come, you three. I believe our rides are here."

"So, what was it you were going to ask me?" Miko asks as we walk away.

"You know seismic sense?"

"Of course! It's been taught for generations through my family. I didn't even have to wear shoes today!"

"I noticed." I roll my eyes.

* * *

I climb into Optimus and he pulls the door shut. I pull my legs up to my chest and lean against the door. "Are you all right?"

"Just drive. I want to get to base."

Optimus pulls out of the lot, trying to think of what could have me so worried and panicked. I go into the spirit world, causing my arrows to glow the same colors as their eyes.

* * *

 _"Sheyenne, what's wrong?"_

 _"Vince is descended from Zhao there's no airbenders… I can't let myself lose control, not in front of an emotionless Autobot like Optimus."_

 _Aang lays a hand on my shoulder. "He's not as emotionless as you think."_

 _"Roku's story. Ratchet walked over to make sure he was okay when I started to tell them."_

 _"Emotions are more dangerous when you're an avatar. But you remind me a lot of myself."_

 _I smile slightly. "I see it every day. I even ask myself what would Aang do? Though, for being Sokka's descendant, Jack sure is kind and understanding."_

 _"So you're having trouble with someone attacking you."_

 _"Yes. Vince. He's descended from Admiral Zhao."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"Vince tried to attack me… again. I'm just grateful that I have such great friends."_

 _"I was too."_

 _"Raf even jumped in first."_

 _"Zuko would have done the same for me. He saved me from Zhao."_

 _"I know. My team avatar is almost like yours. I just don't have a non-bender." I look around. "Thank you, Aang. I feel a lot better now." I hug him._

 _"Until next time."_

* * *

"Are you okay?"

I look around and see we're at the base. "Yeah, I'm fine. How long have we been here?"

"Ten minutes."

"Sorry. I was in the spirit world, talking to Aang." I climb out.

Optimus transforms and nods knowingly.

"What was that glow?" Ratchet walks over.

"I need to explain the avatar state to you all yet, don't I? First of all, today went well until we were waiting for you and Vince blindsided us."

"Yeah. Did you know he could bend, Jack?"

Jack shakes his head. "He went after Sheyenne. So we all defended her."

"We saw the whole thing. Did you really say what I think you said?"

"What? I would advise you to stray from your ancestors' path? Yep. Aang was always trying to find a peaceful solution, never wanting to fight, but I got the line from Optimus." I huff before returning to my story. "The avatar state is the strongest and most powerful ability an avatar can invoke. It allows us to channel vast cosmic energy and the knowledge of previous avatars, enabling us to preform powerful and extraordinary bending feats. While in the state, we have access to the bending techniques we haven't yet learned." Ratchet nods.

"What if you lose control?"

"When an avatar enters it unconsciously, it's in response to perceived mortal danger, as a defense mechanism, or in moments of extreme emotional distress. In those moments, I cannot control myself and can cause great collateral damage."

The Autobots stare at me. "What happens when you go into the avatar state?"

' _The million dollar question._ ' "While in the avatar state, my eyes glow, as do my arrows. The glow is the combination of all my past lives focusing their energy through one body—mine. When I speak in it, my voice will encompass several voices at once."

"Can you control it?"

"Not yet. But it is possible, it just requires great spiritual discipline and concentration, which I obviously don't have." Ratchet turns to me, worry etched on his face. "It's possible for me to channel a specific previous incarnation in the avatar state. And I can use it to pull out of a bloodbender's grasp."

" _ **Is that why you can understand me?**_ "

I shrug. "Yangchen once told Aang that the Avatar must be compassionate towards all people, and the only way to do that is to live with them. The Avatar must experience sadness, anger, joy, and happiness. By feeling all these emotions, it helps me understand how precious human life is, so I will do anything to protect it."

Agent Fowler walks in. "That's why I allow the four of you to stay here with the Autobots. What's going on here?"

"I am the Avatar. I was just telling the bots about who the avatar is, what my duties are… you get my point."

Fowler nods. "Continue."

"Roku once told Aang that in the Avatar State, I am at my most powerful, but I am also at my most vulnerable. If I am killed in the Avatar State, the reincarnation cycle will be broken and the Avatar will cease to exist."

"Wow. What a weight to put on a child."

"I'm seventeen." I cross my arms. "Aang was Raf's age when they told him, and I wasn't much older."

Optimus crosses the room to speak with Fowler and I walk into the training room with my staff.

* * *

A few minutes into my bending practice, Optimus walks in and leans on a wall. "How old were you, when they told you?"

I start and drop the water I had been working with. I sigh frustratedly as I bend the water off the ground and into my water skin, then turn to Optimus. "I had just turned thirteen. I had just earned my arrows by mastering airbending and Mom mentioned it in passing as she was doing them. Why?"

"On Cybertron, greatness is not born into one, rather it must be earned. I wasn't always a prime."

I nod. "I know. Aang knows a lot, for never having met you. So, how old were you?"

"A year younger than you are now."

"WHAT!?" I ask, "YOU WERE SIXTEEN!?"

"Is that significant to you?"

"Yeah! That's when they're SUPPOSED to tell the Avatar of their true identity!" Optimus looks at the wall across from him. "Optimus?" He looks down to me. "I know how you feel. I just found out today that there is almost no chance of there being other airbenders." A tear rolls down my cheek.

I turn away from the prime as I start to cry. Optimus stands from the wall and takes a step towards me as my arrows start to glow.

Optimus gasps as an air ball forms around me, before kneeling down and lifting me into his hand as Ratchet walks in. "Optimus, I'm picking up an energy spike near—" Ratchet then notices me. "By the All Spark."

"What happened?"

"She lost control."

"Scrap. I knew that blowhard Vince was going to push her over the edge. A girl can only take so much. Put her down."

Optimus lowers me to Jack's level. Jack walks over and puts his hands on my shoulders before pulling me into a hug. "Sheyenne, it's all right. Even if you are the last airbender, you can bring them back. Aang did, and so can you."

Ratchet looks down at him questioningly.

Jack shrugs. "It's an old tactic Katara used to use when Aang lost control. The first time, she told Aang that she and Sokka were his family." He returns his attention to me. "Sheyenne, you need to calm down, you're starting to scare me, and you're scaring the bots." Jack smiles softly as I start to come out of it.

The glow fades and I fall weakly into the prime's hand. Optimus looks down at me worriedly. "It's perfectly normal, Optimus. I need to go make sure Miko and Raf aren't restarting their stupid bending battle from lunch. Someone needs to stay with her until she regains her strength."

* * *

After Jack leaves, Optimus looks down at me, now curled up in his hand. I smile weakly. "Still want to protect the avatar?"

"You told us you are at your most vulnerable when you are in the avatar state. I believe I have no choice but to ensure you are safe."

"Optimus, If I can't pull myself under control, if Jack can't pull me under control, I could end up accidently killing someone. Aang almost did once, but managed to stop himself in time." I climb out of his hand and land on my feet. "Optimus, there's a reason Aang told me we have to work together. We are one and the same. Something is coming, I don't know what, but you and I have to work together to stop it, before the balance is destroyed and the world falls into chaos, to a point where not even I can restore peace to this planet." Optimus looks at me. "You know who it is."

"But I cannot tell you."

"I can accept that, Optimus. It's something I must learn with time. Aang was said to have an old soul—wise beyond his years, and Mom says I have that gift as well."

Optimus lowers the hand back to me, and I climb in. "Just know that your world will not face the same fate as Cybertron again. I will protect the last airbender."

"And I'll have my eye on the last of the primes." I cross my arms.

* * *

Optimus and I return to the main room. "How is she?"

"I am fine, Ratchet. Thank you for being there, Jack."

"I still find it hard to believe that there are no airbenders out there after two thousand years. What if they scattered over the planet like the other benders?"

I look down. "There are the Air Acolytes—Mom and Dad are part of them, but they're just trained in the arts, none of them are benders. We've traveled the world, just like the Air Nomads—never saw one, but I kept hope—a child-like faith that there were still some here, but…"

"But there's none. You're the last of your kind."

"Oh, cheer up, Twinkletoes. The Air Nomads will get back to their former glory. And I'm going to keep calling you that, so get used to it."

"Sharing a nickname with my past life is an honor, Miko. But verbally abusing our enemies is only going to bring us more trouble." Miko crosses her arms and is about to speak when Ratchet speaks. Bulkhead lifts her to his shoulder and walks across the room.

"Optimus," Everyone gathers around. "I'm receiving a signal from a restricted band! It appears to be coming from a starship within the solar system." He then continues to type on the computer to try to identify the signal. When he finishes, he can't believe it. "It's an Autobot Identification Beacon!" Ratchet says with surprise.

"Another Autobot?"

Jack steps closer to the railing. "So, there are other 'Bots out there?"

"The masses scattered when Cybertron finally went dark. But 'Cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons."

"Nice job killing the mood."

"Unknown vessel, this is Autobot Outpost Omega One. Identify yourself."

" _I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon Combat Brigades._ "

Bulkhead's eyes widen with excitement as he leans forward a little, almost making Miko fall. "Wheeljack?! You old 'Con Crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?"

" _Bulkhead? That you? What's with all the security?_ "

"The rock we're on is crawling with 'Cons. How soon can you get here and even the odds?"

" _Sometime tomorrow…if I put metal to the pedal._ "

"Another bot's coming here! How cool is that?"

"Wheeljack… I know him by reputation only. Can verify his voice print?"

"He is one thousand percent the real deal, Optimus."

"We will send landing coordinates, Wheeljack. Safe journey."

"See you soon, buddy! I will make sure you get a proper welcome!"

Arcee then walks up to Bulkhead. "So who's the boyfriend?"

Miko snickers a little bit at the comment. Jack then softly elbows her on the arm. ' _Man those two are like their ancestors._ '

"Oh. Me and Jackie go way back. We were part of the same warrior unit: The Wreckers. Which means the 'Cons will wish he had never found us."

* * *

The Autobots transform and open their doors. "Are you sure you will be all right alone tonight?"

"I've lost control before. I've seen devastation you couldn't imagine. I've seen the Air Nomad temples reduced to ruins. I've seen a lot, Optimus, and Jack has always been there for me. My parents are here for me. I'll be all right." I look down sadly.

"Your brother is part of the reason for your airbender search."

"Yes. He'd be almost thirteen now."

* * *

The next day I get up and slip into a costume of a well-known Disney princess. ' _Who came up with these, I'll never know._ ' I gather my school bag and purse, and grab my lunch on the way out the door.

* * *

I climb out of the truck and look around the school yard. I'm wearing a long sleeved skin tone t-shirt, a yellow off-shoulder princess style dress, a golden tiara, and yellow shoes. There are several students milling around in costumes, one even looking like an image of Aang. ' _Wait, I think—_ ' "Raf?" I walk over to the boy.

"Hey, Sheyenne." Raf turns around. He's wearing gray pants with a red sash, knee high red-brown boots, a long sleeved red-brown shirt with yellow stitching, a gray shirt, black tunic with red trim and yellow on the collar, and a red belt with a triangle design on it.

"Where did you get an outfit like that?"

"It's been handed down in my family for generations, ever since Fire Lord Zuko was on the throne. It even had a picture with it."

"Oh my Spirits, Raf! Do you have the picture, here?" Raf nods and hands it to me.

"Rafael Esquivel, this is Avatar Aang's Fire Nation disguise. I have no idea how Zuko ended up with it, but you are wearing something very old, and very special. Aang faced a school bully himself in that very suit."

"Who did what?" Miko runs over in her usual outfit with her guitar hanging from its strap on her back.

"Aang faced a bully. Raf's outfit is an authentic Fire Nation school uniform from the hundred year war, owned by Avatar Aang himself."

"Cool." Jack walks over in a police uniform.

"Hello, Officer Darby." I joke before turning a serious look toward the school. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

The Autobots are there when we get out, and Optimus is right in front, waiting for me. "Things went a lot better today. Honestly, I think my little speech and the air blast scared him—either that or it was Miko's earthbending."

* * *

"Wheeljack's ship is approaching the landing zone."

Miko gasps with excitement as we all watch the signal to Wheeljack's ship move to the landing point.

"Do you think he's here to visit?"

"Shouldn't he be staying?"

"Maybe! Have to find his own human though."

A clicking sound is heard as everyone turns to see Ratchet fixing the ground bridge. The ground bridge begins to power up as Ratchet finishes. "Ground Bridge cycling up." Electricity cackles from the control system. Ratchet then slams his fist into the lever and the screen for the ground bridge appears. "Blasted scraplets! The equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation!"

"So Wheeljack's gonna land halfway around the world and then you'll bridge him here."

"We can't risk revealing the location of our base. Just in case the Decepticons are tracking Wheeljack's ship."

Miko then walks near the ladder as she sees Bulkhead pacing across the room. "Dude! I've never seen you so stoked!"

"You're gonna love Wheeljack! We were like brothers! And tonight, we're gonna party!"

"SWEET!"

"Flameo. I'll just go train."

A loud beeping noise is heard as everyone looks at the screen to see five Decepticons hot on Wheeljack's trail. "Bogies! Closing fast on Wheeljack's position!"

"'Con scum! Open the ground bridge, Ratchet! We're missing out on all the action!"

"I'll prepare sickbay." Ratchet activates the bridge.

"Who for? The 'Cons? This is Wheeljack we're talking about!" Bulkhead scoffs in disbelief before running into the portal with Arcee and Bumblebee.

* * *

"Optimus, I'm serious. We need to be out there in the field with you. I'm the avatar. It's my job to protect earth—mine and my team's."

"You still have yet to learn your bending. Once you are fully trained, I will allow it, but until then you are to remain here."

I nod slightly. "I can accept your opinion, Optimus. I have to know how to listen to other's wisdom. And you, you're Optimus Prime. you're the wisest being I know besides Aang." Optimus smiles. "I'm going to go meditate. I have a question for Aang." I cross the room and sit in the lotus position, within seconds my arrows begin to glow.

* * *

 _"Aang?"_

 _"Sheyenne, you need to know what is coming. The Spirit World is going to be a part of an the alignment, and a dark spirit is going to break out of his prison. His name is Vaatu, and coupled with their enemy, they will destroy the balance."_

 _"Vaatu… Optimus won't tell me anything of their bringer of chaos. Maybe you know who he is?"_

 _Aang sighs. "I was not going to tell you, Sheyenne, but if I do, I must tell you the whole story." Aang shakes his head. "On their world, there is Primus and Unicron. One the incarnation of creation, the other the incarnation of destruction. For eons, Primus and Unicron battled. The balance of powers shifted between them more times than could be counted. Only by creating the Thirteen, the original Primes that proceeded Optimus, was Primus finally able to defeat Unicron and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of their planet, creating life through the Wells of the All Spark for existing Cybertronians to bear. Unicron was never heard from again…"_

 _I stare at Aang in shock. "It's Unicron. Unicron and Vaatu. Monkey feathers! Optimus isn't going to expect an evil spirit on that field when the time comes, just Unicron!"_

 _"Sheyenne, the avatar spirit is one of light. Raava's spirit is in you, as Primus' spirit is in Optimus. The two of you must work together to defeat the pair and bring balance to the world. You are the avatar. It is your destiny. But Optimus has taken our duties onto his shoulders as well."_

 _"So I share the job of defeating Unicron, and Optimus shares the duty of defeating Vaatu. We can do it!"_

* * *

I return to my body and turn to see Wheeljack and Optimus speaking.

* * *

They all arrive at the fight scene and are ready to attack. They are in total shock as they see most of the 'Cons dead. Wheeljack stabs the last 'Con in the chest and pulls out the sword, letting the 'Con collapse on the ground. Bulkhead smiles. "I taught him that."

"Ever think I may need a hand here?" Wheeljack puts his swords away.

"What? And spoil the show?"

"You missed one."

A Decepticon tries to get up, but Wheeljack activates his blaster and shoots him without even looking at him. "If this is all you got, then this planet is in bigger trouble then I thought."

Bulkhead grins as he runs up to Wheeljack and hugs him. "Jackie!"

Everyone is shocked at the sight, but still think of it as adorable. "Watch the finish, you old wrecking ball!"

They run through the open ground bridge and come back to base.

* * *

Then the ground bridge stops, malfunctions, and shuts down. "Hey, Jackie! Come here! Meet my other best buddy! Miko! She can wreck with the best of us."

Miko then walks down the stairs and waves. "Hiya."

"You keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?"

"I try. But trouble finds us anyway." Miko laughs.

"We're gonna get along just fine." Optimus approaches the group. "Optimus Prime. It's a privilege."

"Likewise, soldier. What have you to report from your long journey?"

"Been bouncing from rock to rock searching for signs of friend of foe. Now I find both."

I join the two. "I could say that myself."

"We are few but strong. We have suffered losses. But we have grown. And we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold." Optimus gives him a small smile.

"I would be honored."

"Then let's get this party started!" Bulkhead slaps Wheeljack in the back and they do a chest bump.

"Oh joy."

"Flameo. Miko's idea of 'party' isn't the one I'd use. Optimus, we need to talk."

* * *

"I am going on patrol, and I am taking Sheyenne with me. Ratchet, keep everyone in check." Without waiting for an answer, he transforms and lets me climb in before speeding off.

* * *

Miko is playing her electric guitar.

"Come on, Jackie. Show me what you got."

A giant metal ball is thrown across the room as everyone looks to see Wheeljack catch it. "Nice lob." Bulkhead passes the ball back to Wheeljack.

"So what's that about?" Jack asks Arcee from the sidelines.

"It's called lobbing. A favorite pass time on Cybertron. Especially among the warrior class."

"Come on, Raf. Show us some moves."

"Oh. All right." Raf sighs as he stands up. He begins to do some hand movements as Jack realizes that he's doing the robot.

Bumblebee is curious so he moves over to look closely at Raf. Jack laughs to himself. "Of course, the robot."

After a few moments of waiting and watching Raf's moves, Bumblebee copies his actions behind him. He is doing pretty well, considering the fact that he is a robot.

"Oh God." Jack facepalms.

* * *

"What did you need to speak with my about?"

I look out the window nervously. "You can tell me."

"I kinda went over your head. Aang told me, everything. He told me about Unicron…" I trail off and look out the window thoughtfully.

"You may continue."

"I'm still trying to come to terms with it myself. There's a dark spirit, named Vaatu, and a light spirit, called Raava, here on earth. The first avatar, simply a man merged with Raava, imprisoned Vaatu, but he's going to break out, during the alignment." We're both silent for a few minutes, until I break the silence. "Raava… She's the avatar spirit, Optimus. You got the matrix of leadership from Primus. I got this from Raava." After a couple seconds, I look back to the screen in Optimus' vehicle form. "Every day, I learn more and more about the spirit world and the spirits living within, and the job of the avatar scares me."

* * *

Jack looks around and notices someone is missing. "Where's Optimus?"

"Went for a drive. Primes don't party."

"What about Sheyenne?"

"She's not very social sometimes. I think she's with Optimus. She did say she needed to talk with him."

"Coming at ya!" Bulkhead throws the metal ball at Wheeljack.

Wheeljack misses the metal ball as it crashes into the wall and falls onto the ground bridge controls. "You know, I am attempting to perform sensitive calibrations here!"

"Sorry, Doc. Guess we're a little charged up." 'Wheeljack' grabs the lobbing ball. He is about the walk over and throw the ball, but stops in his tracks and stands next to Ratchet. "You built this bridge from scratch, huh?"

"I did."

"That's quite a feat of engineering."

"Yes. It is."

"Something wrong with it?"

"I didn't care for the way it sounded this last jump. I put it in shutdown."

"What if you need to use it?"

"Oooh, I can't interrupt the defrag process without causing irreparable damage."

"So, uh, how long will the defrag take?"

"A few hours if we're lucky. Maybe longer."

Wheeljack then walks away with a smirk on his face. Later on, Bulkhead is telling a story about him and Wheeljack in a battle. All the kids are pretty intrigued. "So there we were. No communications. Low on Energon. Surrounded by 'Cons. So what does Wheeljack do?" The kids widen their eyes waiting for him to say what happened. "Tell 'em, Jackie!"

All eyes turn to Wheeljack, and he shifts uncomfortably. "What I do best."

They all turn back to Bulkhead who chuckles. "He chucked his only grenade smack into the main heat exchanger!"

"Yeah. Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"The joint went supernova!"

"Awesome!"

"Seemed like you guys had a lot of fun in the middle of a war."

"Yeah. I'm still picking shrapnel out of my backside." Bulkhead scratches his backside.

"I'm not surprised, given the size of your backside." Arcee smirks teasingly, earning a hum in agreement from Bumblebee.

"There it is. Jackie's signature. One grenade. One shot." He looks over at Wheeljack, who is spacing out. "Hey. You all right?"

Wheeljack snaps out of his daze as he looks at Bulkhead. "What?"

"You don't seem like yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. You seem…quiet."

"I've been stuck in a can too long. I should go topside before I go stir-crazy."

"I have patrol in the morning. You can come with."

"Why don't we go now?" 'Wheeljack' continues walking.

"And break up the party? Come on! The gang's loving you! You've gotta tell them about the Battle of Dark Mount Pass!"

"You tell them. You're better at it. How about if Miko here shows me the rest of the base?"

"Yeah. Sure, Jackie. Go ahead."

"Tour. Starts. Now." Miko gets off of the crate she was sitting on. She then walks toward Wheeljack. They begin to walk down the hall as Miko starts to bombard him with questions. "Do you play any instruments? Can you fly? Have you thrashed more Decepticons then Bulkhead?"

Arcee and Bumblebee look at each other as they see Bulkhead pondering over something. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah. Just out of sorts I guess."

"Don't tell me you're jealous." Arcee teases.

"That Miko's making a new friend? Come on! Something… Something's just not right about Wheeljack."

"Bulkhead, really? He's traveled galaxies. You haven't seen him for centuries. He could just be rocket lagged or…bots do change, you know?" Arcee reassures him. "Not Jackie." Bulkhead retorts stubbornly.

"Almost there." Ratchet continues working the damaged Ground Bridge controls.

"Look. I know Wheeljack better than anyone."

"Hey. What are you guys talking about?"

"I was just telling all the guys about you and me…at the Battle of Dark Mount Pass."

"That's a heck of a story."

"Yeah. Tell it." The room immediately gets tense as Bulkhead says that.

"Talk, talk, talk! How about AFTER we go off-roading?"

"Miko, stay out of this!"

"Bulkhead, easy." Arcee coos gently.

"I'm not sure I-"

"Tell it!"

"Fine. If you wanna live in the past, Bulkhead." 'Wheeljack' finally relents. The kids look at each other in confusion. "The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and a smelting pit. The 'Cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy. Left them for scrap. Then I made us a way out using their backsides as stepping stones to cross the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?"

"Yeah. There's just one little thing." Wheeljack's eyes widen in horror. "I wasn't there."

"What?" Ratchet gasps as he stops working on the ground bridge.

Wheeljack grits his teeth. "I'd already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus. But you would know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public service record."

"Bulkhead, what does that have to do with-WHOA!" Miko screams as Makeshift picks her up suddenly.

"Miko!" Makeshift runs to the ground bridge controls.

"Stay back or I'll squeeze her into pulp." Makeshift threatens as he holds Miko out in front of him in a death-like grip, scaring and angering everyone in the room.

"Wheeljack! What are you doing?"

"Decepticon coward! Let the girl go and face me!"

"Don't fret. Plenty of fighting to come."

"Is there a REAL Wheeljack?"

"Oh there is. And I'm sure Lord Starscream is making sport of him." Makeshift begins to push a few buttons as the ground bridge is completely repaired. "About time." Makeshift activates the ground bridge. Makeshift then backs away slowly toward the ground bridge as Miko keeps struggling in his grasp. "Let's get this party started!"

Then the real Wheeljack comes through the ground bridge and kicks Makeshift in the back. Makeshift then lets go of Miko and she is sent flying. The kids all look at Wheeljack as he puts his swords away. "I'd shut that hole before the stink comes through."

Ratchet closes the ground bridge immediately as Makeshift gets up. He then glares at Wheeljack as he attracts his battle mask. They both pull out their swords as they are both getting ready to fight. Bulkhead smashes his fists together as he is about to step in, but Wheeljack puts his sword in front of him. "Ugly's mine."

Then the swords began to clash as they are both trying to take each other down. Everyone watches in interest, even though they are waiting to step in when needed. Raf straightens his glasses. "Which one is the real Wheeljack?"

Miko is about the guess but growls in frustration. "I lost track!"

Makeshift slashes one of Wheeljack's swords and runs at him. Thankfully, army training kicks in for Wheeljack and he manages to claim one of Makeshift's swords, using them both to knock him to the ground and win the fight. "That's my Jackie."

"You, hit the switch!" Ratchet nods in response. "It's time to take out the trash." He turns to Bulkhead. "All yours, buddy." Bulkhead then holds Makeshift over his head as he walks over to the ground bridge. He then spins around and throws Makeshift through the ground bridge. Wheeljack looks at Bulkhead and smiles. "Nice lob."

They close the bridge right before Optimus and I drive in. "What the Flameo happened here?" I ask as I climb out. Optimus transforms and looks down at me.

"Wheeljack turned out to be Makeshift, the real Wheeljack came, and Bulk just threw Makeshift out."

"Can't these guys ever get along?"

"They're Decepticons."

"And Zuko was Fire Nation." I cross my arms. "Everyone, even the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation—even the Decepticons—deserve a chance."

* * *

I climb into Optimus again to head home. "Everything okay, Optimus? You seem distracted."

"I am fine."

I sigh and look out the window. "I'm a little nervous about this whole Unicron and Vaatu battle."

"It is my battle. Unicron is not of your world."

"No, but Vaatu is, and if they've teamed up, we're all sunk."

"If that is the case, why did you not tell your friends?"

"Team or not, this is Avatar stuff, and I can't bother them with it. Not yet. All they'll do is worry about me losing control, and I don't need that, Optimus. I need someone like Aang… Someone like you."

The prime pulls into the—thankfully empty—other lane before swerving back. "How am I like Avatar Aang? The way you talk, he's—"

"I don't talk about the adult avatar much, Optimus. Everything I say about him to the others is of when he was Facing Ozai and Zuko, when he was twelve and thirteen." I look down at my hands. "The Aang I visit all the time is an adult, more serious, stern, head-on, and decisive, yet still calm, level-headed, and soft-spoken—like you." Optimus pulls up to my house and I gasp happily when I see a familiar semi with a leaf on the door. "Dad's home! Maybe he brought me something!"

"Where has he been?"

"He drives a truck—semi truck—for weeks at a time, but if I can't go with, he tries to bring me something special, something an Air Nomad would love." I climb out of the truck. "His truck is even custom painted for the Air Nomads!"

"I will see you tomorrow." Optimus moves to pull away as I am clear of the truck.

"Optimus, wait." I lay a hand on the truck. "Thanks for being here for me, whenever I need to talk. It shows me that you care." I turn to walk inside.

"You have no idea…"

* * *

I run into the kitchen and throw my arms around my father. "Looks like someone missed me."

"I AM daddy's girl."

"That you are. Your mother tells me you've been working on your waterbending."

"Yeah. Jack's a waterbender, so he's teaching me." Mom walks over with a cookie sheet holding three flat fruit pies. I smile softly and airbend the filling, remembering something from Aang's past. ' _But the true secret, is in the gooey center._ '

"Sheyenne, are you okay?"

I shake my head. "Yeah, I just flashed back to something Aang's guardian said."

"Something happened, something you're not telling me."

I look down. "All that's left of the Air Nomads are the descendants of the Air Acolytes. I'm the only airbender alive today." Dad lays a hand on my shoulder protectively. "I'm fine, Dad. I found out yesterday. I just got a little downhearted when Monk Gyatso's words went through my mind."

"After you're done with your pie, I have a present for you in the living room."

I finish the pie in two bites and run into the living room.

* * *

In the middle of the floor is a yellow plastic pet carrier with the Air Nomad insignia on the latch, covered with a white blanket. I kneel down and lift the blanket, revealing the carrier and a pair of green eyes through the bars, looking slightly fear-filled. I open the latch quickly and carefully and reach in. "Hey, little guy! Come on out little lemur!" He climbs out and sits on the floor, staring at me with a little fear in his eyes. "We're all that's left. We have to stick together."

"He was the last winged lemur they had."

"So what are you going to name him?"

"I think I'll call him Bandit." I lift him gently into my lap. "I can't wait to see what Jack thinks!"

"For now, you and Bandit get to bed." Mom says.

* * *

The next morning, I get things ready and head out the door to Optimus, Bandit perched on my shoulder. "Did you forget something?"

"Wha—" I look down at my pajamas. "Oh. No, it's pajama day at school."

Optimus is silent, but opens the door. I climb inside and Bandit moves to perch on the steering wheel. "What is this?"

"It's a winged lemur. Aang had one growing up. Dad gave him to me last night, and I just couldn't leave him home."

"Are you taking him into school, or will I be taking him to the base?"

"School. I can hide him in my clothes like Aang did, or I can hide him in my school bag. So, is Wheeljack still at the base?"

"He is."

* * *

Optimus pulls up the curb and lets me out. Bandit flies over and lands back on my shoulder. I'm wearing a yellow hand sewn air nomad symbol printed long sleeved pajama top, yellow hand sewn Air Nomad print pajama pants, a yellow bathrobe with an Air Nomad insignia appliqué on the top left shoulder, and yellow slippers with the Air Nomad insignia on the top.

Raf runs over. He's wearing red Fire Nation symbol print pants, a red long sleeved collared Fire Nation symbol print shirt, a red robe with a Fire Nation appliqué, and red Fire Nation symbol slippers. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It's a flying lemur. Dad got back yesterday."

Jack and Miko run to me. "I'm not sure they'll appreciate you bringing a lemur here." Jack's wearing gray sleep pants with a Water Tribe symbol print, a gray short sleeved T-shirt, and blue slippers with the Water Tribe symbol.

"So? He's so cute! What'd you name him?" Miko's wearing bright green pajama pants with the Earth Kingdom symbol, a bright green long sleeved t-shirt with an Earth Kingdom appliqué, and green slippers with the Earth Kingdom insignia.

"Bandit."

"He's coming to the base today?"

"Yeah. For today, he's hiding in my school bag."

* * *

Later on, Miko is playing her guitar while Jack, Raf, Bumblebee, And I are all dancing. Arcee just stands there watching us.

Ratchet sighs. "It's like a recurring nightmare."

"Now that you're part of Team Prime, we need to pick out a vehicle mode for you. I have some ideas."

"Uh…about that, Bulk. Now that my ship's repaired, I'm itching to know what else I might find out there."

"Wait! You're leaving?"

"But you just got here. Why would you want to go?"

Wheeljack looks at us with sad eyes. Bulkhead chuckles as Wheeljack looks at him. "Because some bots never change." Bulkhead answers for Wheeljack with a laugh.

"Wheeljack, know that you always have a haven here."

"Jackie never stays. But he always comes back." They both do a soft fist bump as they smile at each other.

I look down. "Air Nomads are the same way, Bulk. Sometimes, they never come back. Bulkhead, Roku never went back to Ta Min after the eruption, Aang never went back to Katara after the storm… and there will come a time that I—that Optimus and I—never come back, and there will be a new avatar, and a new prime, stepping in to take our place."

Everyone except for Ratchet and Optimus ground bridge to the place where Wheeljack landed. "There's room for two, Bulk. Even with a backside like yours. Who knows what we might find out there? Some of the old crew?"

Bulkhead looks back at Miko. She grows sad as she rubs her arm. Jack then puts his hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay." I step up beside Jack and putting my hand on her other shoulder.

Bulkhead chuckles. "Sounds like fun, Jackie. But my ties are here now. With them. With her."

Miko looks up and immediately smiles. Wheeljack then looks over at Miko and smirks. "Anything happens to my favorite Wrecker, I'm coming after you."

"I'll take good care of him." Miko pulls out her phone. "Now, say cheese." Miko then takes her picture of Wheeljack and Bulkhead.

Wheeljack then gets onto his ship and everyone waves goodbye as Wheeljack takes off.

* * *

We all bridge back to the base. "Can Miko and I play with Bandit while you train with Jack?"

"Go ahead. Let's go, Jack."

Jack and I start working on the Octopus form in the training room. "You need to stop worrying about the Air Nomads, Shey. You'll end up pushing yourself over the edge again."

"I know, Jack. There's still waterbenders out there, though. You don't have to worry. As the last airbender, I HAVE to."

* * *

We climb into our guardians for the trip home, Bandit once again with me. "How is your training going?"

"It's not going very fast, but Aang gave me a deadline, and I'll be ready once it comes. He was. Besides. I have to beat Vaatu."


	10. Convoy

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

CONVOY

I get up the next day and dress in blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt, yellow socks, and white tennis shoes, mine and Miko's planned twin outfit for the day. Once I climb into the semi, he takes off. "Hey, Optimus. What's up?"

"You are not wearing long sleeves."

"I've decided that I am no longer hiding my arrows. Aang used to say he had to wear his arrow proudly, and I agree. I even pulled my bangs back!"

"I am happy for you. You have been through a lot in the last week."

"I have, but I have Water Tribe in my blood too, and with water being the element of change… They can adapt to anything, and their sense of community and love can carry them through anything."

"But you would be nothing without your friends."

"You can say that again." I sigh. "I don't know where I'd be if not for Jack. He's my best friend."

Optimus pulls to a stop at the school.

"Hey, Twinkletoes!" Miko runs over wearing the same thing I am. "Don't you just LOVE spirit week?"

"Hey, Miko." I sigh again, wishing I had her energy today. "Yes, I do."

"Got a problem, Sheyenne?"

"Just a bad nickname." I shrug. "Man, if it weren't for the size you'd have this one in the bag." He and Raf are wearing black jeans, gray t-shirts, white socks, and white shoes.

"Miko's calling you Twinkletoes again?"

"Ever since Nation day." I shake my head. "When will the madness end?"

* * *

The four of us walk out the door. "All right, out with it." Miko says as we wait for our guardians. "You've been acting strange ever since you lost control on Monday!"

"All right, I'll be frank. It's an evil spirit named Vaatu, one who's going to be breaking out of his imprisonment at the same time as their enemy is going to awaken."

"But we'll be here for you, and they'll be here for Optimus. I'm your best friend. Why would you keep something like this from us?"

"Because, I know I have to do it alone, and so does he. They want us." I turn away. "Optimus is going to have to face their enemy on his own, and I'll have to face Vaatu on my own. It's avatar and prime stuff, not something you need to worry about."

"Well, we're behind you every step of the way." Jack puts a hand on my shoulder. "Whatever you choose to do. I know Arcee would say the same thing if you were Optimus."

"I know. But Aang knew he'd have to face the Fire Lord alone, and I know I have to face Vaatu alone."

Jack nods.

"Our rides are here."

* * *

(With Me)

"I heard you tell your friends about Vaatu."

"Miko asked right out, so I had no choice. I tried to tell them it was avatar stuff, but they wouldn't listen to reason." I understand. We have known of the prophesy for eons, yet my team still insists on aiding as well."

"Unicron wants you, and Vaatu wants me. They'll get killed."

"I know."

"So what are you going to do?"

"We will handle it when it comes."

"Cross that bridge when we come to it. I get what you mean. That's my plan as well. I'll keep working on my bending, and I want to start going into the field with you. It's time. We need the training."

* * *

(With Jack)

"What's wrong, Jack?"

"Sheyenne just told me who we're going to have to face, but insists on facing him herself. She can't do it alone, Arcee, but all she'll say is that its avatar and prime stuff, and to let it go."

"Then I believe you should. She's your leader. She's the avatar. I'm Optimus' first lieutenant, Jack, and I still have to follow his orders."

"She'll end up killing herself out there!"

"Optimus may someday as well, but then we'll have a new prime, and you'll have a new avatar."

"Unless she is killed in the avatar state. Happened to Aang once. Without Katara and the spirit water, Shey wouldn't BE an avatar, or an Air Nomad."

Arcee swerves suddenly. "Wait. She wouldn't exist without this Katara girl? Who was she, anyway?"

"The strongest waterbender of their time, save the avatar; the sister of the Southern Water Tribe chief, my ancestor, Sokka; wife to Avatar Aang; savior of the avatar; and, actually, from all mine and Shey's studies, a lot like you. Two thousand seventy-one years ago, Sokka—my ancestor—and Katara—his sister—found the last airbender in a block of ice. Katara ultimately married the boy in the iceberg. They had three children. Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin, the airbender Shey is descended from. Now, Shey is in the same place Aang was, and a lot more emotional—and a lot stronger—than Aang was. Sheyenne is the avatar and the last airbender."

"Optimus is the last of the primes, Jack. If the prophesy does in fact hit your world as you say, we'll have Optimus' back—and Sheyenne's."

"We all will. We're a team. Sheyenne told us Team Avatar—Sokka coined that years ago for the avatar's team—and Team Prime had to join, that Aang told her we have to help because we're protecting the balance, and the Decepticons mess that up."

"I'm not so sure about that, Jack. I've lost partners before. Are you sure?"

"I'm not, but Shey is. I have to fill two roles on the team, Arcee—I have to be a warrior and a medic. I'm going to teach Shey how to use waterbending to heal, of course, but she's the avatar. She has bigger things to worry about."

"Optimus knows enough to help Ratchet in the event he needs it." Arcee sighs. "You don't know how much danger you're throwing yourself into."

"I know that Aang was always in danger because he was the last airbender, and I know it'll be the same way once it gets out that Shey is the avatar, but we're still sticking by her. Whether it's firebenders or Decepticons, we're in this to the end."

* * *

We all enter the base and get out/off our guardians before they transform. "All right, we're letting it go, for now. But if this fight against Vaatu gets too dangerous, we're going to help you, whether you want us to or not."

"I can accept that." I look up at Optimus. "Aang once said he had to face Fire Lord Ozai alone, and his friends were still by his side, no matter what. Sokka knew Ozai was Aang's fight, and took down the airship fleet with Suki and Toph while Zuko and Katara faced Azula." Raf walks over and stands in front of me as Jack and Miko stand on either side of me. "Team Avatar faced their mess together then, and we're going to face ours together now."

* * *

"PRIME!" Agent Fowler yells over his comm. link.

"Well. Isn't the sound of his voice just music to my ears."

I snicker. "Just like Sokka." I shake my head.

"PRIME!"

"Agent Fowler." Optimus enters the room with Arcee. "To what do we owe-"

"What else? The 'Cons! I chased them off with some hard ordinates! But not before they blew me out of the sky!"

"Again?"

"Miko, I am seriously about to start calling you Toph. Continue, Agent Fowler."

"They tried to smash and grab for the DNGS."

"The what's it?"

"Dynamic Nuclear Generation System A.K.A DNGS." Fowler then presses a button and shows a picture of a metal box. "It's a prototype energy source I'm transporting to the coast for testing."

Ratchet scoffs. "That's absurd! Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?"

"I'm guessing to make a big bad primitive weapon of mass destruction. If this baby were to meltdown, it would irradiate this state and the four next door!"

"Uh…did Agent Fowler say what state he was currently in?"

"I'm a sitting duck here, Prime. I need you to spin up a bridge and send the DNGS through to its destination before the 'Cons come back for it!"

"I'm afraid that sending such a volatile device through a ground bridge is out of the question. If there were to be an accident during its transmission, the radiation of which you speak could propagate through the ground bridge vortex and harm ALL 50 states and beyond."

"Well isn't that just fun."

"That is quite enough, Miko."

"You got any better ideas?"

"Send us your coordinates and we will be there shortly."

Agent Fowler nods and closes the link.

* * *

Optimus looks over at the four of us on the platform. Miko and Raf are playing a racing game, Jack is making shapes with the water he pulled out of the air, and I am meditating in the corner. "You want me to get Sheyenne?"

"Yes Jack."

Jack walks over and taps me on the shoulder. I glare at him momentarily before softening my look. "Oh. Jack. I thought you were Miko. What is it?"

"Optimus wants to talk to you about something." I nod and walk over to the Autobot leader.

"This should just be transport, but I feel a human element is in play. How would you feel about taking your team on a mission with us?"

"Right now?"

"Yes. We will have Raf and Miko ride in Bulkhead, and Jack in my trailer with the DNGS and Arcee."

' _A group of humans in military uniforms and masks try to steal the DNGS from the train._ '

"After we reach the rendezvous point, I want to leave Jack and Miko back with the DNGS. It's going to be more than just transport, but we can handle it. I want to start doing my job."

"Do you even know how to do it?"

"Theoretically. Aang has told me what he's done, but I need to do things my way."

"Autobots, prepare to roll out!"

Ratchet types up the coordinates into the computer, and Optimus turns to the 'bots. "Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, we are going to deliver the device in vehicular mode."

I walk over to my team. "All right, we're going with them. Jack, Miko, I want the two of you to stay with the DNGS after we reach the rendezvous point, and Raf, we'll bridge you back so you can help Ratchet monitor through the second half." The three nod. "Jack, you're with Arcee. Raf, because Bee may have to do some fancy steering, I want you to ride with Miko. Miko, with Bulkhead."

* * *

We pull through the ground bridge and Optimus opens a door for Agent Fowler, leaving me visible. "You brought the children. Are you sure that's a good idea, Prime?"

"I'm the avatar. It's my job to fight here."

* * *

Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee are all in their vehicle modes. Fowler and I are with Optimus and Raf and Miko are with Bulkhead. Agent Fowler rubs his hands with excitement as he puts his hands on the wheel. "Ah-no need Agent Fowler. I will handle the driving."

Fowler grumbles as I snicker. "This is going to be a long trip."

I shrug. "Not for me. Dad's a trucker."

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus instructs after Bulkhead and Bumblebee start their ignitions and drive off.

" _We are locked onto your coordinates, Optimus. Following any complications, you should reach the drop-off point by sundown._ "

"That's good." I check my pockets for my fans before checking to make sure I have my water skin and my staff, all of which are present and accounted for. I then cover my ears as Fowler honks the horn, signifying a driver in front of us to go faster.

"Move it Gramps!" Fowler honks the horn again. Eventually, the car drives off the road, letting us pass.

"Could you cut that out?!"

"Agent Fowler, is that really necessary?"

"Aw, don't tell me you two are some of them textbook drivers."

* * *

Meanwhile, a green helicopter is flying over us. "They're transporting in an unarmed civilian truck. Send in the ground units." The helicopter follows us as someone calls in the ground units.

* * *

"You know, you're saving my bacon here, Prime."

"I am proud to be of service."

"Course, it's not like I'd need your help if you and the 'Cons had stuck to your own quarter of the galaxy."

I raise my eyebrows and smirk. "Like everything's totally fine here?"

"I agree with Sheyenne. Are you trying to say that no evil existed on your world before we arrived?"

"Well… It was a different kind of evil."

"Fowler, Fire Lord Ozai and Amon WERE a lot like Megatron. And in answer to the unasked question, I pay attention to what I hear, and I KNOW what Megatron is like."  
Fowler shrugs. "How about some radio? You seem like a Nashville sounding kind of guy."

"We both are. Dad left early this morning, for a Midwest run this time."

"I am here, Sheyenne."

"What's going on here?"

"My father drives trucks, and he left on a run, and I miss him."

Fowler turns the radio on, and the song _Roll On_ starts to play. "Maybe this song will make you feel better about your father."

I smile softly. "I love this song. Thank you, Optimus." I whisper before starting to sing.

Roll on highway, roll on along  
Roll on daddy till you get back home  
Roll on family, roll on crew  
Roll on momma like I asked you to do  
And roll on eighteen-wheeler roll on (roll on)

Well it's Monday morning, he's kissin' momma goodbye  
He's up and gone with the sun  
Daddy drives an eighteen-wheeler  
And he's off on a midwest run  
As three sad faces gather 'round momma  
They ask her when daddy's comin' home  
Daddy drives an eighteen-wheeler  
And they sure miss him when he's gone (yeah they do)

Ah, but he calls them every night and he tells them that he loves them  
He taught them this song to sing

Roll on highway, roll on along  
Roll on daddy till you get back home  
Roll on family, roll on crew  
Roll on momma like I asked you to do  
And roll on eighteen-wheeler, roll on (roll on)

Well it's Wednesday evening, momma's waitin' by the phone  
It rings but it's not his voice  
Seems the highway patrol has found a jack-knifed rig  
In a snow bank in Illinois

But the driver was missin' and the search had been abandoned  
For the weather had everything stalled  
And they had checked all the houses and the local motels  
When they had some more news they'd call  
And she told them when they found him to tell him that she loved him  
And she hung up the phone singin'

Roll on highway, roll on along  
Roll on daddy till you get back home  
Roll on family, roll on crew  
Roll on momma like I asked you to do  
And roll on eighteen-wheeler roll on

Momma and the children will be waiting up all night long  
Thinkin' nothing but the worst is comin'  
With the ringin' of the telephone  
Oh, but the man upstairs was listening  
When momma asked him to bring daddy home  
And when the call came in it was daddy on the other end  
Askin' her if she had been singin' the song, singin'

Roll on highway, roll on along  
Roll on daddy till you get back home  
Roll on family, roll on crew  
Roll on momma like I asked you to do  
And roll on eighteen-wheeler

Roll on highway, roll on along  
Roll on daddy till you get back home  
Roll on family, roll on crew  
Roll on momma like I asked you to do  
And roll on eighteen-wheeler, roll on (roll on)

Eighteen-wheeler  
Eighteen-wheeler  
Eighteen-wheeler  
Eighteen-wheeler  
Roll on  
Roll on  
Roll on  
Roll on

I sigh again as I look at the side-view mirror. I then notice a helicopter flying behind us and grow worried. "Hey guys? Look behind."

Fowler then looks at his side-view mirror and sees the helicopter and growls. "That's the one! The 'Con who shot me down! Who is he? Wingnut? Dingbat? Skyguy?"

"Watch your rear views."

Four green cars drive next to Bulkhead and box him in. "Great."

"I'm feeling constricted without the use of my fist here boss."

"Remain in vehicular mode until it is absolutely necessary."

"A whole team of 'Cons!" Fowler growls as he sees the cars.

I raise my eyebrows. "I thought the Decepticons were purple."

"They might be using a cloaking technology."

"Or maybe they're not the Decepticons." I cross my arms. A green car then drives in front of Bumblebee and tries to block him, while another car drives next to Optimus. The roof of the car opens up and a masked man in all green is aiming a strange gun at Fowler. "Pull over."

"Well, I'll be dipped."

"Our assailants are not Decepticon. They are human."

"Human?"

"Oh please. Taking on our bots? They're road kill!"

* * *

A man in his forties was looking down at the scene while another mask soldier was driving the helicopter. "Gentlemen, stop their engines."

* * *

"Whoa!" Fowler and I both say as Optimus knocks the driver in the car. The shooter then aims the gun in the wrong direction causing an explosion.

"Autobots, maintain your cover. And apply minimal force. Disarmament only."

Another green car drives by and tries to stop them as well, but Bumblebee takes this as a golden opportunity. He rams into the car, which rams into him in return. Bumblebee rams into him one more time, which sent the vehicle backwards. Eventually, it goes over a small rock and it begins doing flips on the road before crashing not far behind us.

* * *

"Those are not civilian drivers."

* * *

Optimus begins to make sharp turns on the highway as he tries to stop the enemy. Fowler then covers his mouth and gags a little. I hear this and get a little worried. "I think you need to open a window for him."

Optimus then lowers the window and Fowler slightly sticks his head out the window. Fowler then sees a green car drive up to the connecting bolts that connect the trailer to the main truck. A masked man then jumps out of the car and onto the bolts. "Bare right!"

Optimus bares right. The masked man almost falls off of the truck and the car and driver are sent over the edge of the cliff. But for him, he survived, and tried to cut the bolts that connected the truck. "I'm going to try and slow him down!" I open the door to the passenger seat and jump to the connected bolts.

"She moves quick."

"I'm an airbender. Agility is our thing." I land in front of the man and point my staff at him.

The man then aims his gun at me. "Run along kid."

I use my staff to knock the gun out of his hand and point my staff at him. The man backs away a little bit in fear. "You're cornered. So it's best for you to tell me what I need to know." The man hits my shoulder. He then sees a tree pass by and jumps toward it.

"Chi blockers. Or just do that." I manage to activate my com link—we had just been given them before the mission—and whimper before speaking. "Agent Fowler, help. Chi blocker."

"Chi blocker? I thought those went out with Amon two thousand years ago. I'd better get her back into the cab."

"Agent Fowler?"

"Now, Prime." Fowler climbs out the driver's door and along the side of the truck before grabbing me. He then climbs back along the driver's side of the semi and climbs inside.

"That wasn't a good idea to use your bending."

"I didn't use my bending."

"What is a chi blocker?" Optimus now sounds really worried.

"They block your chi, effectively taking away your bending for an hour or so, and paralyzing you. Thankfully, I only lost the ability to bend and move one arm, but I couldn't get in without Fowler's help."

* * *

"So, the girl is not so bad a defense." He then activates the radio and contacts Agent Fowler.

* * *

" _I do hope you take better care of the DNGS than the girl does of your captives._ "

"Who's that?"

"That's what I'm about to find out. Special Agent William Fowler! Identify yourself!"

" _I am Silas. But of greater consequence to you and your little friend, we are MECH. Fair warning. We will be helping ourselves to your device. Even if it means inflicting casualties._ "

"Is that so? So tell me, Si, what IS the market price is for DNGS these days?"

" _What makes you think we intend to sell it, Agent Fowler? There's a war brewing; between the new world order and the newest. The victor will be the side armed with the most innovative technology._ "

"That doesn't sound good. This guy has some serious obsession with technology." I activate my com link. "Team Avatar, we have a war brewing outside of the Autobots. MECH. Like the Equalists when Korra was alive, and like the Fire Nation with Aang, they have chi blockers."

"Did they get you?"

"I wasn't expecting it. But I'm safe and in Optimus. Mission is still on for the rest of you, and I will remain with Agent Fowler."

"Sheyenne, I'll take you back with me. Jack will be busy in the field, but Ratchet may be able to—"

"All right, all right. Focus, Raf."

A MECH car is driving behind Optimus as a MECH soldier comes from the sunroof. He then fires three shots at the back of Optimus's trailer where the bars keep the trailer closed. With a push of a button, electricity cackles from the bullets before exploding. The bars are removed and the roller door opens willingly. He then climbs from the car and is going to attempt to jump in and grab the DNGS. "So, Si, you think MECH has the most radical tech?"

Just as the man is about to jump, Arcee comes out of the truck with Jack riding her. She lands on top of the MECH car and knocks off the masked man. Arcee backs off and the MECH car starts doing flips on its side, which in turn flips the car behind it. Arcee and Bulkhead manage to get clear as the car explodes behind them.

* * *

"Definitely not civilian drivers."

* * *

Jack then looks over at the grass next to him and draws water out of it. He then uses his free hand to transform them into ice spears and throws them at the window of another MECH car. The car then swerves out of control and drives off the road. "What the?" Silas looks closer and gasps. "Benders."

"Later, Si." Fowler smirks before disconnecting the radio link.

"Agent Fowler, do not take this Silas lightly. Megatron preached the very same ideology before plunging Cybertron into the Great War that destroyed our world."

"Sozin and Amon too."

" _Optimus. Prepare to initiate phase two. Five miles ahead to the south, you will reach the rendezvous point._ "

* * *

"There it is." I point at the train.

"Autobots, keep a tight formation."

Arcee then swerves slightly before she jumps off the road and drives near the train tracks with the rest of the Autobots following behind. The MECH cars are following the Autobots as we enter the tunnel.

"Miko. I need you to jump out and close off the entrance."

"Got it." Bulkhead opens the door and unbuckles Miko's seatbelt as she jumps out of Bulkhead. She then stomps her foot on the ground as a wall of earth blocks the entrance. Miko smirks as she creates an earth wave to catch up with Bulkhead.

Bumblebee transforms into his robot mode and jumps on top of the moving train and knocks on the door. After Bumblebee knocks on the door, a soldier opens the door and looks up to see Bumblebee waving hello. "All right, Jack, Miko, on the train, and use something to block from electric shock. Ratchet, we need a bridge."

" _For Raf?_ "

"For me _and_ Sheyenne. She got hit by a chi blocker, and she can't continue in the mission."

" _What's a—_ "

"It doesn't matter. We need to get her back before Silas or anyone else hurts her."

" _Ground bridge is cycling up. Rafael, are you able to assist her, or do you need my help?_ "

"I can walk, Ratchet. I lost my bending and the use of my left arm, but that's it. Let's go, Raf. Miko, Jack, be careful of electric shock."

Jack and Miko jump into the train as Bulkhead transforms. The trailer walls come down and Arcee hands the DNGS to Bulkhead, and Bulkhead passes it to Bumblebee who puts it in the train.

* * *

"Tactical error. Only one way out."

* * *

The Autobots then drive out of the tunnel and onto the road again. Silas's smirk grows bigger as he thinks he has the upper hand, until he sees a jet fly by them. Multiple jets come by and form a triangular formation. They all then split up from their formation. "Air support? Ours or theirs?"

" _Optimus, you've got company._ "

The Decepticons then fire at the Autobots as they try to dodge the attacks. The trailer then disconnects from Optimus and is left behind. "Uh oh! Optimus!"

* * *

"Sir, the DNGS!"

The missiles then hit the trailer and it explodes. Silas and the pilot are shocked, but the pilot then realizes something. "Sir, I'm not reading any radiation. The DNGS. It didn't meltdown."

"No. It did not."

* * *

The Autobots manage to lead the Decepticons toward a clearing in a local forest. The Decepticons transform from their jet forms to their robot forms and land in a line before them.

In turn, the Autobots skid to a stop near the edge of the cliff. "Agent Fowler, I'm afraid that if all of us are to survive, it's become absolutely necessary for us to drop their cover. Optimus then transforms into his robot form without notice, and holds Agent Fowler in his hand. And apparently, Fowler isn't taking it well.

The Autobots get into their fighting positions. However, they don't notice that Silas is flying above them in the helicopter and he has witnessed their transformations. "So the rumors are true. Living technology stands before us. Though perhaps not for very long."

"Remain here." Optimus sets Fowler on a nearby rock.

"Will do."

"After a long road trip, it feels good to get out of the car, stretch my legs and kick some tailpipe!" Bulkhead unfolds his wrecking ball.

The Autobots run toward the 'Cons. Optimus runs to the nearest Decepticon and punches him in the face. Bulkhead knocks one down with his wrecking balls. Arcee does a few punches and kicks and other moves that shows off her flexibility. Bumblebee dodges the Decepticons as he begins to use some boxing moves.

* * *

"Sir, if the DNGS wasn't in the truck."

"Yes. That." Silas reaches for his radio. "Special Agent Fowler, you lead a charmed life walking among titans."

"Your chi blockers are quite impressive as well. What do you know about benders? Come on down. I'll introduce you."

"In good time. But right now, I'm too busy wondering how the DNGS might have vanished into thin air. Without a trace." Agent Fowler turns toward the train, causing Silas to take note. **"** Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a train to catch."

Fowler widens his eyes in shock and worry as he sees the helicopter head for the train. "Prime! Silas got wise to phase two! He's heading off to find the train and claim the DNGS!"

"I understand!"

" _Fowler, we have a contingency!_ "

A Decepticon immediately takes the opportunity and smashes Optimus' head with a tree trunk. He falls over the edge of the cliff. For a few feet, he tumbles down the cliff face before landing on a ledge face first. He struggles to get up and rejoin the ongoing fight. But he doesn't have the strength to help out. So his arms collapse underneath him and he passes out.

"Prime! Do you read me? PRIME!"

* * *

"Sheyenne, how are you doing?"

I am sitting on the lowest step with Raf rubbing my back comfortingly. "It's going to be okay, Shey. It's just temporary. You'll get your bending back."

"You need to be over there helping Ratchet monitor Jack and Miko. MECH's going after the DNGS and they're going to be using electricity to take down the people ON the train! Jack and Miko NEED you to be helping Ratchet right now. I'll get my bending back soon enough."

Raf rises and runs across the room to Ratchet and pulls out his computer. "Would it help if we had access to the train's coordinates?" Raf types commands into his laptop and the coordinates for the train that contains the DNGS appear on the screen.

* * *

Meanwhile, the soldier stands on high alert with Miko and Jack as he waits for anyone to attack. Little does he know that a helicopter is flying over the train.

"Immobilize it." A MECH soldier gets out a gun and fires the weapon.

It lands on the side of the train and has a sharp grip on it. Miko senses the action. "Jack, follow my lead." Miko bends the metal off the ground and levitates it out of electrical reach before boosting Jack on. The weapon on the side of the train then activates, releasing electricity through the train. It paralyzes the soldier by the legs and he falls down from shock. Once the danger passes, Miko returns the metal to the ground.

Through a combined effort, the two benders manage to open the carriage door and see Silas' helicopter preparing to land on top of the train. "Raf! You better think of something quick! MECH's gonna to land on top of the train!"

* * *

"In about 20 seconds, you're gonna come up to a fork. Brace yourselves." Raf warns them as he types in various commands.

* * *

As the helicopter prepares to land, the train goes off onto a different track. The pilot loses control for a moment, but got it back. "What happened?"

"Hacker." The pilot answers before correcting himself as he destroys the link. "Former hacker."

* * *

As Raf continues to type various commands a different screen pops up. It's a cartoon-like bomb that explodes. "What the-Ah!" Raf's computer sends sparks everywhere before it shuts down.

"And what have I been saying all along about earth technology?"

"OH, SHUT UP RATCHET!" I cross my arms and huff. "I feel the same way sometimes."

* * *

Jack and Miko then hear a clang noise as they realize the helicopter is on top of the train. There is a sparking noise as MECH is creating a hole through the roof of the train. "So what did that by us?! Ten seconds?"

"Raf's losing his touch."

* * *

The square hole is almost cut out as Jack and Miko looks up with worry. Miko looks behind her and picks up an axe from the wall. Jack looks behind him as well and grabs the fire extinguisher off the wall. The square of the metal roof falls to the floor as three MECH soldiers appear before them.

"You want a slice of this? Well, do ya?" Miko challenges.

"What she said!" Jack points the fire extinguisher at them. As the two children are occupied, the pilot looks over and sees Optimus run toward the train.

"Sir!" Silas looks over to see Optimus run as he transforms into his vehicle mode.

"Retreat."

The MECH soldiers get back onto the helicopter and Jack and Miko look at each other in confusion. The helicopter then takes off as the kids look outside the train.

"We're pretty fierce."

"I don't think so. Something's not right."

* * *

"First rule of combat: never leave the enemy with the spoils." Silas loads his own weapon. He sticks his head and torso out of the helicopter and aims his gun at the train tracks in the distance. He fires a single missile at the train tracks.

* * *

Jack and Miko watch helplessly as the missile whizzes past them and the train in general. Then the missile makes contact with the tracks. That area of the tracks is destroyed in a large column of smoke, rock, dirt and metal. "Whoa!"

"Ratchet, MECH has blown the train tracks. You need to bridge us out of here! The soldiers too!"

" _We've lost access to the train data! I can't bridge you back without coordinates!_ " Ratchet tells them gravely before contacting Optimus for help. " _Optimus! Jack and Miko are on that train and MECH has blown the train tracks!_ "

"I'm on my way! Maximum Overdrive!"

* * *

"Maybe we should jump?"

"At 90 miles an hour? What were we thinking volunteering for this?"

"Next time, you need to do a better job of talking us out of these situations."

"Next time." Jack looks down toward the tracks.

"You think we'd have a few more seconds if we're at the back of the train, right?"

"Well, at least we're in this together."

Miko looks at Jack for a moment before she snatches his phone from him. "Raf, this is important! Make sure Bulkhead gets my guitar!"

Optimus drives to the front of the train.

* * *

Arcee look around to see that Optimus isn't here. "Where is Optimus?"

"He had a train to catch." Fowler looks down at the view.

* * *

Optimus gets to the front of the train, transforms, and slows the train down. The kids inside grab on to what they can inside as Optimus struggles to stop the train. The train slows down to a stop as it comes near the blown up track. Optimus then walks over to where Jack and Miko are. Miko waves 'hello' as Jack is completely relieved. Optimus then looks up to see the helicopter fly over them.

Silas smirks. "Well-played, visitor. But MECH still has home field advantage and we will find a way to level that playing field. Even if we have to open you up to see what makes you tick." Silas looks at a scan he took of Optimus and the helicopter flies away with their newly-gained information.

* * *

" _Optimus, are you and the children intact?_ "

"Intact, Ratchet. Crisis adverted. But the world we live in is a different one then previously imagined. One that has spawned its own Decepticons in human skin."

" _Which I have tried to tell you guys over and over again since we met. Fire Lord Sozin, Fire Lord Azulon, Fire Lord Ozai, Princess Azula, Admiral Zhao, Fong, Long Feng, Hama, Afiko. And Afiko was an Air Nomad, the one who sold us out when Aang was twelve—jealousy of the avatar._ "

"How are you doing, Sheyenne?"

" _Paralysis is going away, and I should have my bending back soon. I'll be fine, I just hated not being able to help._ "

"I will have to finish the transport. Ratchet, would you deliver her to her family tonight? I would prefer my medic transporting her if I cannot, after what happened."

* * *

I sigh softly and rub my sore shoulder and arm.

' _How did Katara do it so much? Being chi blocked sucks._ '

"Are you all right?"

"I'll be all right, just a little sore from the mission." I shrug. "Thanks for taking me home."


	11. Deus Ex Machina

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

DEUS EX MACHINA

I rub my eyes and get dressed in an orange polo and a brown denim skirt before pulling out a brown hoodie. I don't want to hide my arrows, but with my seats being beside the vents, I need the warmth. I pull an orange wrap around headband out of a yellow drawer set on my dresser and use it to pull my bangs back, then grab my things and run out the door to Optimus.

* * *

"Do you think Toph would have gotten detention this much?" Miko sighs heavily.

"She was reckless, so, yes. Wait, you got detention AGAIN!?"

"I didn't do my history report, okay!"

"I just studied the Air Nomads." I shrug. "And gave Optimus a history lesson using what I learned."

"I doubt Bulk would really care about history like a—whatever you said Optimus was." Miko says.

"A historical archivist, and you'd be surprised, Miko. I'd better get out to Optimus. I'll see you after detention."

* * *

"Miko in detention again?"

"As usual." I cross my arms. "Spirits, you'd think that girl would have learned by now to do her work, no matter how tedious it is. I mean, I hate doing homework and projects, but I still do them." Jack nods. "But I guess being the descendent of a Beifong means she's going to go against it—like they all have been as kids, all the way back to Toph. But Toph had a valid reason, too. She couldn't see."

We both hear an engine noise as Bulkhead comes in with Miko. "What was that word again?"

"Uh, college." Miko corrects Bulkhead as she jumps out of the car. "You sound just like my parents!"

"Aren't they Japanese?" Bulkhead asks in confusion as he transforms.

"They may speak a different language, but they say the same thing."

"Because we want what's best for you. And that means making sure you go to school. Not jail!"

"What'd you do?"

"Obviously, left detention."

"I wonder what Toph would say about Miko—as a child AND as an adult."

"As a child, she'd cheer her on. As an adult, she'd scold her. Toph became a police chief, remember?"

"Listen Miko. Before I became a warrior, I was a laborer: construction. I could build stuff. I could break stuff, and that's it!"

Miko looks at him for a moment and smiles. "I love breaking stuff! I wanna be just like you!"

"Oh… Why don't you wanna be a medic like Ratchet?"

"I'm detecting a fresh energon pulse from the nation called Greece. An ancient city. Quite historic I believe."

"Ancient Greece, huh? Oh field trip!"

Ratchet opens up the ground bridge. Bulkhead transforms into his vehicle mode and Miko hops in. Bulkhead then drives into the ground bridge and Ratchet closes it. Jack sighs. "Let's go and sit down."

"Oh, Miko." I shake my head. "You're on your way to a world of hurt."

* * *

"This place looks totally abandoned." Miko steps out of Bulkhead and he transforms. "So what are we doing in Greco-Ville?"

Bulkhead looks at his scanner. "I'm scouting for energon. You're doing research for your history report."

"You punk'd me, Bulk? Not cool!"

"Hm. Signal's strong." Bulkhead then looks at the setting before him. "An excavation site?"

"Whoa."

"I know construction. According to my scanners, humans hit energon veins and they don't even know it."

Miko shrugs and decides to help Bulkhead rather than research and slips off her shoes. She's too short to see into the hole, but with her ancestor's abilities, she can with seismic sense. "I see a few energon spots over there." Miko points straight. There is a hole in the ground along with a few bulldozers. Bulkhead then looks over at a damaged wall with a Greek painting. He looks closely at what the Greek god is holding and widens his optics.

"That's Cybertronian! But why would Ancient Greeks paint an energon harvester?"

"You know what that round thing is?" Miko pulls out her phone. "You're smarter than you let on!" She takes a picture of the painting. She then feels large footsteps and immediately turns around and gets into her fighting stance.

"But even dumber than he looks."

Bulkhead turns around to see a blue and white Decepticon with gold optics. "Breakdown." Bulkhead spits out.

Breakdown chuckles. "Miss me?"

"Like rust in my undercarriage."

"You know this lunkhead?"

"We have a history."

"And you have a pet. And I hear it can manipulate the earth, so, let see if it can play catch." Breakdown then grabs a column and breaks it. "Catch!" He throws it at Miko.

Miko immediately grows worried as she runs from the column. Bulkhead then gets in the way as the column collides with his back creating smoke. "Miko get to safety!" Miko feels a hiding spot before she sees it. She ducks into it quickly and activates her com link, which is set to contact Jack, Raf, and I.

"Sheyenne, I could use some help here." Miko says, receiving static. "Scrap."

While Bulkhead isn't paying attention, Breakdown tackles him into the excavation sight.

While in mid-air, Breakdown takes the upper hand and throws Bulkhead into the painting and destroys it. "Oops. Hope the pretty picture wasn't too important." Breakdown then transforms into his vehicle mode and drives off as Miko gets out from her hiding place. She growls in anger as she gets a column and throws it at Breakdown. Luckily, Breakdown has a fast reaction and drives out of the way.

"Scrap it."

"Told you I'm good at breaking things." Bulkhead sits up.

"Don't worry, Bulk." Miko pulls out her phone. "We have a picture of the picture."

* * *

"Miko, what happened out there?"

"Breakdown showed up, and almost flattened me with a column."

"Uh, Miko…" I cross my arms. "Did you forget about your earthbending? You could have crushed the thing."

"Bulk told me to get down, so I did. He handled it."

"If by handled it, you mean almost-letting-you-get-crushed, then I guess he handled it very well."

* * *

"It is indeed and energon harvester. A tool created by the Ancients to remove raw energon from any nearby source."

"Greek gods knew Autobots?"

"The Ancients often used the art of a given era to conceal messages. This fresco was likely a signpost indicating a harvester's location, hidden somewhere on this planet."

"Optimus. If the harvester removes energon from anything and you all have energon pumping inside you?"

"In Decepticon hands, the harvester could be a devastating weapon."

"See? You were a genius to destroy that painting!"

"Miko's not wrong. How can the 'Cons find the harvester without the fresco?"

"But how are we supposed to find it if all we have is a painting for a clue?"

"But with high-speed internet…" Raf types on his laptop. "If you do an image search for 'Greek god and Golden Orb' this pops up. It's in a museum." He shows a picture of a statue of the Greek god Poseidon holding the energon harvester in his hand.

"That the real deal?"

Optimus is quiet for a moment as he looks at the picture. "Contact Agent Fowler."

" _You've reached Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday._ "

"I hate talking to machines." Ratchet grumbles as the machine plays.

"I bet Agent Fowler is being a couch potato right now."

"Without Agent Fowler's direct aid, we are going to have to confiscate the harvester on our own."

"Wait-what?!"

"Steal museum property?!"

"That sounds…illegal."

"I do not wish to break human law. But once the Decepticons learn of the harvester's location, they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary. We must act covertly."

"No offence, but covert plus giant alien robot equals a total disaster."

"Sheyenne's right. Museums are public. And they have guards and security cameras."

"No problem! We're small enough to sneak in, and we're not a government secret."

"Miko, I'm not sure that's wise."

"Bulkhead's right. If something goes wrong, you could get caught or hurt, and besides, that's something Toph would be eager to do—break some rules."

"But it may be our best option, Sheyenne. The more time we spend debating, the more time we give the Decepticons."

"Oh, yeah. Good point. Like when Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph snuck into the Earth King's palace during a party."

Miko nods. "And who's idea was that?"

"Actually, Katara's."

* * *

"All right, listen up. Here's the plan. Ratchet will bridge us in on that cart-thing. Optimus will signal to us by flashing his lights. Jack, that's your cue, since you're driving. After that, Miko, find a way to fake-out the guards. Then we all get the orb off the statue and leave, being careful to not run into any guards. Think we can pull it off?"

"I know we can!"

* * *

The four Autobots arrive at the museum. They all know that the Decepticons will come at any second, so they have to be ready. Optimus remains at the front of the museum while the others drive off into a different direction. "Autobots, confirm positions."

"Westward ho." Arcee stops her engine.

" _ **East is clear.**_ " Bumblebee stops his engine.

"Southside covered."

"Maintain your guard." Optimus turns off his own engine.

"Jack, Sheyenne, Miko, Rafael, I will have a clear view of you. Once you secure the harvester, I will contact Ratchet to bridge you back to base."

* * *

"Now since you'll bypass all points of entry, you won't have to worry about setting off the alarm. But take care to avoid any security guards."

"Roger, Ratchet."

"Let's break some rules!"

"Oh, for spirit's sake, do you have to act like Toph ALL the time!?" Ratchet and I share a look, and I swear he winked at me.

* * *

The ground bridge opens up in the hall of the museum as Jack moves the scissor lift to the front of the museum. We're somewhat fascinated by what is inside. "OPA!" Miko sees the harvester on Poseidon's hand. Optimus then flashes his lights, signaling that it is all-clear. Jack raises the scissor lift until we are directly next to the security camera. I look at Miko and nod my head. Miko then takes out her phone and flips it open. She leans closer to the camera to get a better look at the statue. She turns her phone upside down and takes a picture of the statue. She changes the picture to the wallpaper on her phone and puts the phone in front of the security camera. Once Miko is done, Jack moves the scissor lift to the statue of Poseidon.

* * *

Optimus adjusts his side-view mirror to see a red car drive up next to him. The car pulls up next to him and whistles. "Sweet rims. 24 gauge. You're real heavy duty. Just like my friend here."

Breakdown comes in his vehicle mode and activates a weapon at the top of the Jeep. He then fires a missile for Optimus. Optimus transforms into his robot mode and catches the missile. He uses all the strength he has to stop the missile, but it is pushing him towards the museum. He grits his teeth behind his mask as his feet skid across the cement. As the missile slowly comes to a stop, it unfortunately leaves a crack in the window. Optimus looked at the damage and then at the four of us.

* * *

Miko and I look back at Optimus and try our best to hold back our laughter. "Oops."

* * *

Optimus then looks around to see where Knockout and Breakdown are, but no one is in sight. Optimus looks down to see Knockout holding an Energon prod. Before Optimus can react, Knockout shoves the prod in his neck and begins to electrocute him with it. I open my mouth to scream out his name, but Jack clamps a hand over my mouth and puts a finger to his lips. I nod. Optimus falls to his knees and onto the ground face first. Knockout then jumps onto Optimus' back and strikes him with the prod again.

* * *

"It's 'Cons!"

"They got Optimus."

I put two fingers on my ear piece and contact the Autobots. "Arcee, Bumblebee, Optimus is down!"

* * *

When Optimus is completely unconscious, Knockout flashes his headlights to Breakdown. Breakdown understands what it means and takes off at full speed. Bumblebee drives up in his vehicle mode. Breakdown senses this and shoots a missile at Bumblebee. It hits Bumblebee causing him to transform and skid across the road. Arcee then comes in her vehicle mode. Breakdown senses Arcee and fires two more missiles. Both of the missile hit Arcee. Arcee ends up skidding across the road as well and collides with Bumblebee, knocking him down. Bulkhead jumps off the roof to attack Breakdown. Breakdown then transforms into his robot mode and punches Bulkhead in the face, sending him flying backwards. Along the way, Bulkhead collides with Knockout and the two crash into a pillar. The pieces of the pillar crash the window causing the alarm to go off.

* * *

With one last push from Raf, the harvester rolls off of Poseidon's hand and onto the scissor lift. "I need to help Optimus. Get that back to base, before the guards come." I jump off, using my bending to cushion my landing, and take off out through the broken glass on an air scooter.

* * *

Optimus groans as the effects of the Energon prod wear off. Knockout then shakes his head as he regains consciousness from the impact. He sees Optimus slowly gets up and widens his eyes. If Optimus fully recovers, then the whole plan would fail. Knockout grabs his Energon prod and runs towards Optimus as he prepares to shock him. As he jumps into the air, he feels a large gust of wind knock him forward and onto the ground. Knockout and Optimus turn to see me in my fighting stance with my fans, glaring at Knockout.

* * *

' _What the-_ _If-if the rumor that's been going around the warship is true, what other kinds of damage can this kid do?_ '

* * *

"You've got more out here to face than just Optimus. I am the avatar, and you and the rest of the Decepticons are putting this world's balance in jeopardy. I would advise you to leave Starscream's command and join us in fighting for peace and freedom." I come out of my stance and slide my fans into my back pocket before looking to Optimus. He's smiling at me. "I… er, sorry, I believe that was your line again."

"It is all right. I enjoy seeing you following in mine and Aang's footsteps."

"It's not all the two of you. It's truly how I feel."

* * *

"Come on. Time to make our exit boys." Miko runs ahead as Jack and Raf follow. She turns left to see a garage door and presses the button to open it. The garage door automatically opens and Miko goes under it. She then feels a light as she turns to see a not-so-happy security guard. "Uh… wassup?"

The guard turns off his flashlight and grabs her by the wrist. "Better come with me, miss." The guard then takes her to his office and locks the door behind him.

"Uh oh."

"Look."

They look underneath the exit garage door and see a pair of Cybertronian legs. "Arcee!" Jack assumes as they run towards her. But when the Cybertronian opens the door, their faces are in complete horror.

"It's Soundwave!" The two back away in fear, and before they know it, Soundwave has his oily claws on the harvester.

* * *

Optimus slowly gets up and regains his balance. He then hears the humming sound of a jet and turns to see Soundwave fly off with the energon harvester. "Scrap. How much you wanna bet that was Miko's doing?"

"Hmmmm… that would be game." Knockout smirks as he and Breakdown transform into their vehicle modes and drive off.

Arcee transforms into her vehicle mode and chases the two Decepticons.

"Great."

"Guys!" Jack and Raf run toward us.

"The Decepticons have the harvester."

"We know."

"And the security guard has Miko!"

"What?!"

"I'm going in after her!"

"Bulkhead, Miko may be detained, but she is safe from harm."

"Optimus, I may be able to talk him into letting her go, so I'll stay. As the avatar, it's my duty."

Optimus nods.

* * *

I knock on the door. The now-annoyed and angry security guard comes to the door and opens it. "You're one of those kids."

"No, well, technically yes, but would you believe me if I told you we were trying to keep it from being stolen?"

He shakes his head and leads me to the seat next to Miko. Miko sits in the security guard's office with a bored expression.

The guard taps his fingers impatiently on the table waiting for Miko to give an answer. "Look, kid. If this is some kind of prank, you need to know that the authorities are on their way. It'd go a whole lot easier for you if you just told me what happened to the sphere."

"I was researching for my history report. I just lost track of time and got trapped in here after closing."

"So what's your history report about? I'd love to know."

"Uh…" This is going to take a while.

* * *

"In all likelihood, Starscream will use the harvester to gather as much Energon as he can from the planet's otherwise unmineable Energon deposits. Approach with extreme caution, Starscream will not hesitate to turn the harvester on any one of us. Bulkhead, it is best that you remain here."

"So I can bust Miko out of the museum?"

"So you can help Ratchet. You may be Miko's guardian. But she requires human assistance. Agent Fowler and Sheyenne remain her best options."

Optimus and the rest of the team go through the ground bridge. "You've reached Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday."

"Still no answer."

"What the heck is he doing?"

"Fowler's lounging around some poolside cabana." Bulkhead pounds his fist into one of Ratchet's tools.

"Bulkhead, I NEEDED THAT!"

"We can free Miko if we can just return that harvester to the museum."

"So they Decepticons can steal it all over again?"

"…I am so dumb!"

"So how are we going to help Miko?"

"We are going to get Miko out by returning this replica to the museum." Ratchet holds up an uncompleted orb. "The construction of which would be going a whole lot faster if Bulkhead hadn't just MANGLED MY FRAME WELDER!"

"We're already trespassers and thieves. Why not add forgery to the list?"

Bulkhead groans. "I wish I had never taken Miko to the…the painting of the harvester isn't the only thing we found at these ruins!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Starscream is not dumb! No matter what kind of tool he have, he's gonna take the easy route!"

* * *

The blue substance that is their very life source flows from the crystals into the harvester held in Starscream's hand, Knockout and Breakdown nearby. Bulkhead just arrives on the scene as he sees Starscream take the energon. He then quietly slides down a hill and walks toward the three Decepticons. Unfortunately, Bulkhead step onto something and shatters it, gaining the Decepticons' attention. "Oh scrap."

"Back for seconds?" Breakdown teases as he and Knockout approach Bulkhead with their weapons armed and ready. They run in two opposite directions, but head toward Bulkhead. He looks to his right and sees Knockout twirling his activated Energon prod in his hand like a baton. When he looks to his left, he sees Breakdown throwing back his arm which has his activated hammer. Using his quick thinking, Bulkhead ducks and Breakdown ends up hitting Knockout. Bulkhead then grabs Knockout's energon prod and shoves it into Breakdown's neck, knocking him out.

When Bulkhead turns around, Starscream points the energon harvester at him and begins to take the energon from his body. "You're a big one. This could take a while."

Bulkhead collapses onto the ground and struggles to get up. An idea then pops into his head, and he hopes that he can pull it off before all the energon is sucked out of him. He slowly gets up and begins to walk as fast as he can to Starscream and the energon harvester.

"Wait. What are you doing?"

Bulkhead stands before him. "What I do best." He places his hand on the active Energon harvester. "Breaking things." He punches Starscream in the face and takes the harvester out of his grasp. Bulkhead then uses all of the strength he has left and throws the energon harvester into the sky. The light shines neon blue as the harvester blows up. Bulkhead collapses onto the ground and passes out.

Knockout and Breakdown regain consciousness. They walk up to Bulkhead and smirk. "He's a glutton for punishment." Then they both hear the humming sound of a ground bridge as the Autobots jump out of it. They begin to attack in mid-air and give everything they have against the two Decepticons.

"Fight?"

"Mmmm… drive."

The two Decepticons transform into their vehicle modes and drive off.

The Autobots run up to Bulkhead, who is slowly waking up from the energon he had lost. "Hey." Bulkhead greets weakly.

* * *

"Of course, there's the whole principle of Deus Ex Machina, the God of the Machine. That's the part in Greek storytelling where some character shows up out of the blue to make everything right."

"That so, young lady? Well, I'm sure the police would love to hear all about your history report. And as for you, you still haven't proven to me that you're the avatar."

"But I only know air and water."

We all hear a knock at the door as Agent Fowler comes in and shows his badge to the security guard. "Special Agent William Fowler. The stolen property has been located and restored to museum premises." The guard looks at him in confusion. He then turns around to see the orb back in its rightful place on Poseidon's hand. "The girls come with me." Fowler pulls Miko to her feet and hands her her phone. "You dropped this. I found it on the floor, right next to your history report!" I rise behind him as he turns to me. "And as the avatar, going back to help your friend was very admirable. Aang would be proud of you."

"Thank you, Agent Fowler."

The security guard is still in shock as Fowler, Miko, and I walk out of the office. As we get to the front of the museum, Miko grins as she sees Bulkhead waiting for us. "Off you go." Fowler nods to her. Miko doesn't need to be told twice. She sprints down the front steps and practically jumps into Bulkhead's passenger seat. I run after her and get into the SUV as well. "Good timing. I was running out of history factoids. Stuff I didn't even know I knew!"

"Looks like you're smarter then you let on." Miko buckles her seatbelt.

"Under pressure."

"Me too." Bulkhead drives out of the museum parking lot.

"Me three." Miko stares at me.

"What?"

"Hey. I have the mother of all deadlines, and I have homework and lessons to worry about on top of my training. I'm always under pressure."

Miko shrugs. "I can't wait to finish my history report. I'm gonna write all about how the Autobots interacted with ancient civilizations."

"Uh… I'm not sure how that will get you into college, Miko."

"In all honesty, Aang may have interacted with your ancestors at one time, Bulk." I reach into my pocket and pulling out the star-shaped stone. "This came straight from Aang, handed down through generations, through the Air Nomads, to me."

Bulkhead gasps in shock.

* * *

Once we return to the base, Bulkhead takes me to Ratchet. "Just show him what you showed me."

Ratchet turns slightly, an annoyed look on his face. I tremble slightly as I hold up the tiny star stone. Ratchet's optics light up, and he crouches down and smiles at me. "This is Cybertronian. Optimus!" The prime walks in and crosses the room to us.

Ratchet motions to the stone in my hand. Optimus gasps and takes the tiny stone out of my hand. "Don't tell me you guys actually DID interact with Aang." Miko crosses her arms.

"We came to this planet centuries ago. I had just become a prime, and Megatron was searching for other worlds to take over and enslave. We ran into a man…"

"Aang." I look up. "AVATAR AANG."

"One of his descendants was to end up key in our war, have special abilities to aid us. The stone is the spark of one of our most loyal, noble, and powerful Autobots."

I gasp and drop the star in my shock. Thinking fast, I create an air ball around it and suspend it in the ball. "So, what? What happens now? I already know I have to save the world from your enemies—I'm the avatar, that's my destiny."

"For now, just go on with your life, but do NOT lose that star."

* * *

"So, how'd it go?"

"Well, Miko learned that history can come in handy, I learned that no one believes the avatar still exists, and Fowler learned to never underestimate us." I shrug. "I've been out all night. Mom must be worried sick."

"I told her you and Miko were spending the night with a friend. I gave Miko's host parents the same story. You're safe. Your mom sent this for you, so you could change." Jack hands me a bag. I smile and walk into a berth to change, Jack following me.

I shrug and lay the bag on the ground. "What you did back there for Miko was impressive. Even if he didn't believe you are who you are."

"Yeah… I guess." I rub the back of my neck. "It just makes me think of all the work I have to do—I have to restore the world's faith in the avatar, save the world, restore the balance, reconnect the nations—"

Jack cuts me off with a kiss. "You need to calm down, Shey. We'll be by your side through everything. And we all believe in you."

"And what am I supposed to do if Megatron kills one of you, or captures you, or if Vince hurts you, or if Vaatu kills you?" Tears come to my eyes.

"They won't. Every one of us ARE master benders. We can defend ourselves."

"I don't think you're getting it. It's not Miko or Raf I'm worried about, it's you."

Jack turns to me, a stunned look in his eyes. "I like you, but more than normal—more than just a friend."

"I thought you told me last year that the avatar isn't supposed to have earthly attachments."

"I'm not. But I'm still human—and don't tell me you haven't noticed your guardian staring at mine… it's the same way. Primes aren't either." I sigh and shake my head before going into another "avatar" lecture. Unknown to the two of us, we're in the prime's berth, and said leader is in the doorway.

"You know that the Avatar is the spirit of the planet incarnated in human form and thus, the only physical being with the ability to learn all four bending disciplines. It is considered the Avatar's duty to master the four elements and use such power to keep balance among the four nations of the world. With the death of the Avatar, the spirit is reborn into the following nation, and this cycle can only be broken if the Avatar dies while using the Avatar State. You also know that the Avatar possesses an innate connection to the Spirit World and uses it as a bridge by which to reconcile the two worlds and ensure harmony, and that the Avatar is also capable of using this ability to contact the spirits of previous Avatars and harness their combined energy to perform feats of bending beyond that of any other bender." I say, "And I've explained the chakras to you, too. The Earth Chakra, which deals with Survival and is blocked by Fear; the Water Chakra, which deals with Pleasure and is blocked by Guilt; the Fire Chakra, which deals with Willpower and is blocked by Shame; the Air Chakra, which deals with Love and is blocked by Grief; the Sound Chakra, which deals with Truth and is blocked by Lies; the Light Chakra, which deals with Insight and is blocked by Illusion; and the Thought Chakra, dealing with Pure cosmic energy, the one thing Optimus and I can both reach, and it is blocked by Earthly attachments." Jack nods. "Well, I asked Ratchet about the primes, just to have a background of what the disciple of Primus is, and he went into more detail than I do." I climb onto the berth and motioning for Jack to join me. "The processor, or mind, of a prime is sacred. Once blessed by Primus one can find no wrong in them, for they are holiness incarnate—like a spirit of their planet. Optimus—Orion—willingly submitted to whatever the rituals they had were—I got the feeling it was much like the chakras I've learned about but not opened yet because I need to finish my training first. I find them silly—much like Ratchet found what they added did. He can't have a girlfriend—he can't imprint or carry a sparkling—their planet's children—"

"WHAT!?"

"All of Earth is supposed to be under my care, and all of Cybertron was to be under his care. Those attachments would take him away from his duties as a prime. The senate stated that it was the will of Primus, that any who carry the Matrix of Leadership is forever severed from the Well of All Sparks. And I still think the Guru that told Aang all that about the chakras was insane, because Roku had a wife, Kyoshi had a daughter, and Aang went on to have three children."

Optimus walks in and takes a data pad off his desk. "Sheyenne is right about the primes." Optimus turns to us. He startles us when he kneels to my level. "But I did not know your spirits wished the same on you. Did Aang say this?"

"Only to be quoting Guru Pathik, who told him. Aang never did fully open the chakras. He just couldn't give Katara up, and if he had, once again, I would not be here, and there may not have been an avatar."

"You are the last airbender. Without the attachments, will your race not die out?"

"Well, the idea of it won't, with the air acolytes, but I sincerely doubt any other airbenders will come from the acolytes. They consider it a miracle that _I'm_ an airbender. But as Aang did, I form family bonds very easily, and I'm worried I won't be able to detach myself from them when the time comes, but as Yangchen once said, "The Avatar must be compassionate towards all people, and the only way to do that is to live with them. The Avatar must experience sadness, anger, joy, and happiness. By feeling all these emotions, it helps you understand how precious human life is, so you will do anything to protect it."." Optimus smiles sadly. "But, the Air Nomads believe that all life is sacred." I give him a weak smile. "So there's still hope."

Optimus walks out of the room, and I finally let myself cry. Jack reaches over and puts an arm over my shoulders. "It's going to be okay, Shey." I sigh as I pull myself together and look up at him. "I always thought that since you couldn't have any earthly attachments, you couldn't have a boyfriend. Besides, you're just as sensitive as Aang was, and you're an emotional girl to start with. If a sensitive avatar is as much of a problem as they say, then you need someone by your side."

"Thanks, Jack." I smile at him.

* * *

I smile as I get dressed in blue jeans, a yellow polo, a jean jacket, and yellow flats. I walk out and smile up at Optimus. "You're kind of like an avatar yourself."

"I have known you were like the primes from the day you came to this base."

"One and the same, but yet worlds apart. One the incarnation of Primus-a prime—one the incarnation of Raava-an avatar."

Ratchet glances over at the two of us from the computer. "Sheyenne, Jack is waiting for you in the training room. Optimus, I'm picking up an energon signal."

"Be careful, Optimus." I head off to the training room.


	12. Speed Metal

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

SPEED METAL

The next day, Optimus comes to pick me up. I walk out wearing a yellow floral print shirt, a brown jean skirt, a brown sweater, and yellow flats, with my overnight bag on one shoulder and Bandit on the other. I climb into the semi and set my bag down before curling into a ball. Bandit flies over to his usual place on the steering wheel. "Sheyenne, are you all right?"

I shake my head and sigh. "Not really. Airbenders don't usually get sick, but Mom thinks I'm coming down with something because I threw up."

"Would you rather stay home?"

"Not on your life. I have a deadline to learn my bending, and its six months away and I've barely started waterbending. I can't quit now. The world needs me." Optimus pulls away from the house.

Once we get to the base, I take off down a hall, dropping my bag as I run. Bandit flies out and perches on the yellow railings around the platform. Optimus transforms and stares after me worriedly as Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee pull in. "Optimus? What's going on? Where's Shey?"

"I'll see if I can't find her, Jack. Why don't you go get ready for her lessons in the training room?" Miko peers into the room before running to my side. "You okay, Twinkletoes?"

"I don't know. Airbenders usually aren't sick like this." sigh.

"You want Bulk and I to take you home?"

"Not really."

"Want me to get someone? Your guardian? Ratchet?"

"I'm all right, Miko. I need to learn the elements. The whole world is counting on us."

"But you can't push yourself so hard if you're sick!"

"For once you sound like Katara. I know. But my duties have to come first." Miko and I leave the room, and I head into the training room to work on my waterbending with Jack.

* * *

"I'm just grateful I started feeling better after Jack and I got to work. It was pretty strange, but I'm not going to worry about it too much."

"We have bigger things to worry about."

"Unicron and Vaatu. And I will be out there with you when you face them."

* * *

I get up the next day and pull on a yellow patterned thigh length tunic, yellow leggings, and yellow flats before walking downstairs. Mom has a bowl of oatmeal sitting at my place at the table and she is standing next to the table wearing brown slacks, a pale yellow blouse, and white shoes, dressed for work. "You still don't look like you're feeling well."

"I'm fine, Mom." I sigh inwardly. Now I'm not going to be able to leave without eating breakfast, when even just the thought of eating is making me want to gag. I eat before quickly grabbing my things and heading out the door and climbing into Optimus.

Optimus pulls away from the curb and heads towards the school. "Hello, Sheyenne."

"Hey."

"Is something wrong?"

I shake my head. "It's just a stomachache." Optimus, though worried, falls silent. I groan, causing the already worried prime to speak up.

"Do you want me to pull over?"

I nod. He pulls to the side of the road and I climb out before throwing up in the tall grass. Optimus just looks on worriedly. I climb back into the semi and he fastens the seatbelt gently around me and takes off again, rolling a window down for me.

We reach the school. "I am afraid I will be unable to pick you up after school. Are you sure you are all right? I can take you back to the base with me."

I climb out and pat the side of the semi. "I'm fine, Optimus. I don't want you to worry about me." I head into the building.

* * *

"Shey, are you sure you're feeling all right? Miko told me you were sick yesterday."

"I'm fine, Jack. I'm the avatar. I don't have time to be sick."

Jack smiles sheepishly. "I guess you don't. I guess I'll see you in class."

"I have to get my things from my locker yet. Optimus and I had to make a quick stop on the way in."

Jack nods and heads off for our classroom.

* * *

The bell rings as school lets out for the day. "Hey, Arcee. Optimus is busy. Would you mind if I catch a ride to base with you?"

Jack walks over to Arcee. Jack is talking on his cell phone. Jack then hangs up and puts his phone in his back pocket. "Hey, Shey. You're looking better. You need a ride?" Jack puts on his helmet and hands me one. I clip it on before he, Arcee, and I back up in the parking lot.

"Hey, cherry moped."

Jack turns around to see Vince, wearing a green jacket and blue jeans, leaning on the back of his car. "Uh… this 'moped' has duel carbs and can go from zero to sixty in 3.5 seconds." Jack says proudly before driving away.

As the stoplight turns red, we stop and Arcee speaks up. "Um…Jack, a lady's vital stats are her own business."

Jack sighs.

"Hey, Nick right?"

Jack turns around to see Sierra and her best friend on the sidewalk. "Actually, it's Jack."

"Sorry, Jack. I'm Sierra."

"I know."

"You once offered to take me for a ride."

"Of course, I did. Anytime."

"I'm your guardian kiddo. Not your wingman." Arcee reminds him quietly.

"So. How about now?"

"Uh…" Jack thinks for a moment.

Vince pulls up next to us. "Hey, hey! Small world!"

"I'm trying to have a conversation."

"Cheer captain here might enjoy watching you take on four wheels of muscle car." Vince smirks as he gestures to Sierra and her friend who is whispering something in her ear.

"Are you challenging me? To a race?"

"Catch on quick ponce. What do you say?"

"Uh…" Jack sees Sierra encouraging him. Before he can answer, the light turns green and Arcee drives off with Jack yelling in surprise and me clinging to his waist. "You didn't let me answer!"

"Nope."

"But Arcee we can smoke him."

"Yep."

Jack sighs. "You just don't get it."

"Jack, I don't make the rules, Optimus does. And rule number one, in case you missed it: never abuse power for personal gain, especially horsepower."

Jack sighs as Vince drives up next to us. "Vince, maybe racing isn't such a good idea."

Vince begins to laugh at him. "Figured! You ride around like your bike is something special! But it's just a chunky, clunky, trike! And ugly! And so is your little avatar girlfriend!"

The lights turn green and Vince makes a U-turn and drives off. I fight fruitlessly against the tears now streaming down my face, but manage to fight off the avatar state. "That's it! The yahoo's going down!" She then makes a U-turn herself and drives off after him.

"Whoa, whoa, what happened to rule number one?"

"Gets bent. Just this once."

Sierra and her friend are calmly walking down the sidewalk as Vince drives up next to them. "Yo girls! Your pal Darby, he's-"

"Ready when you are Vinny!" Jack drives up next to him.

Vince is a little shocked, but then a smirk appears on his face. "Dirt road by trucker's ranch, one hour." Vince tears off, and Jack turns to me.

"You all right?"

"Yeah… Vince always finds a way to get beneath my skin. Sensitive avatar."

"You want us to drop you off at the base?"

"I want you to not race your motorcycle to try and pick up another girl."

"Let's take her back to base."

"No. I want to watch. I need to see you and Jack take him down."

* * *

We arrive on the dusty road. Jack pulls over by Sierra and I climb off. "Be careful, Jack!"

Vince and Jack are getting ready to race while Sierra, her friend, and I are watching from the side. "From here to the next mile marker. Ready, GO!" Vince drives off.

"Well that was fair." Arcee drives off.

Vince and Jack drive past the three of us as they make sure their skirts don't fly up.

Jack then notices that Arcee isn't trying and that Vince is in the lead. "Um…Arcee?"

"Winning isn't enough Jack. You wanna make him cry."

Vince looks in the mirror of his car and sees that Jack isn't behind him. He then hears an engine as he sees Jack driving next to him.

Arcee pulls a wheelie and drives past Vince and makes it past the mile marker. "Whoo hoo! Outstanding! You know, now might be a good time to give Sierra a quick ride around the block?"

"Don't push it." Arcee pulls up to the three of us so I can climb on.

* * *

Jack, Arcee, and I arrive at base after the race they had with Vince. In the hallway, Jack and I take off and are holding our helmets and Arcee drives up to us and transforms. "Not a word to anyone."

"Our little secret." Arcee smiles and walks away from Jack.

"Dude!" Miko makes car noises. "And the winner is…!"

"Miko, who told you?"

"You're kidding? It's all over school!"

"You beat the pants off that blowhard bully Vince!"

Miko yelps in surprise as Jack pulls her closer as we form a group huddle. "You have to keep this on the DL, especially from Optimus." Jack whispers to them.

* * *

Jack and Raf head up the stairs to the platform while Miko heads to the training room and I sit on the side of the room to do what little homework I have. Once I finish, I look around the room and get an idea.

Optimus is the only one left, watching Jack and Raf play a racing game with curiosity in his optics. Smirking, I start tip-toeing over, intent on scaring my boyfriend. That's when Optimus glances over at me. My eyes widen slightly and I place a finger over my lips and point toward the sofa with my other hand. When he gives a small nod I continue my small journey. Once I'm close enough, I fall to my hands and knees as slowly and quietly as possible. I have to suppress a snicker when Optimus raises an optic ridge at my chosen tactic. I can't blame him. I'm doing poorly at the 'strategy' part of my plan. Luckily that doesn't seem to matter as Jack and Raf are completely oblivious to me. I am now right behind the sofa.

I wait for a moment, buying my time, before I leap up. "ZOMBIE INVASION!"

Raf's reaction is funny, but Jack's is priceless. Raf jolts, dropping the controller, and places a hand over his heart. It's obvious that he isn't one to scream. Jack, however, is. He jumps up and squeals like a little girl before whirling around to glare at me. The controller goes soaring over the television. I'm too busy laughing to notice the murderous glint in his eye.

Optimus does, though, and picks me up when Jack leaps over the sofa, his arms out wide to capture me with. He blinks in surprise at my sudden disappearance, but then looks up and scowls.

Sometimes Jack could be as mean as Miko, when set on killing. "Put. Her. Down." Each word is punctuated with venom with venom.

"No."

I stick my tongue out at Jack.

* * *

"You seem quiet tonight. Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine, Optimus. Nausea's gone and everything—remember, I scared Jack! Spirits. I wish Miko had been in there to get all that on film. Thanks for saving me from an angry Jack. The Water Tribes were peaceful, but sometimes their citizens have a tendency to want vengeance—the hundred year war was all because Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom teamed up against the Fire Nation to avenge my people."

Optimus chuckles slightly, causing me to smile. "It reminds me of my Autobots. Do you believe it was worth it?"

"In every sense. I have been thinking about what nations your team would be from if they were human. Would you like to hear?"

"Why not?"

"Okay, Arcee would definitely be water—she's like Katara, determined to protect those she cares about, compassionate, but had a temper like nobody's business; and Bulkhead earth. Ratchet would be Water Tribe as well—Sokka was really into science and reason, and I believe they would have really gotten along. Bumblebee would be an Air Nomad, and you… Air as well. I can tell you're a pacifist. You don't want to take a life unless it's your last option—just like my people." I smile slightly. "Air Nomads led peaceful lives and avoided conflict when possible, though were willing to fight when there was no other option left to take—and you said yourself that Autobots do not fight unless all other options have been exhausted."

"War does not give much chance to avoid conflicts."

"I know. Aang still managed to."

* * *

I get up and dress in a yellow long sleeved top with hand-covers, blue jeans, yellow socks, and white tennis shoes. This time I manage to get out of the house without catching my mother's attention. I climb into Optimus and lean back into the seat. "Hello, Sheyenne."

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Stomach. Again." I lean my head against the passenger side window.

"Would you rather go to the base with me?" I lean back against the seat and sigh softly. Optimus sighs and coms Ratchet back at the base. "Ratchet, I am bringing Sheyenne back to the base with me."

" _Why would you do that? Why isn't she going to school?_ "

"She has not been feeling well for the last three days, and I do not wish to leave her at her school in this condition again."

" _I will have the medical bay ready when you arrive._ "

* * *

Optimus transforms at the entrance and carries me over to the waiting medic. Ratchet looks at me, concerned, before scanning me multiple times. I think my vision will be permanently rimmed with green from the light. I breathe a sigh of relief when the tingly feeling of a scan stops and I look up to Ratchet for a report. He shakes his head slightly and projects an image in front of me.

I sigh heavily. "Monkey feathers. Mom's gonna kill me—no, she'll half-kill me, and let June finish me off—even if we ARE Air Nomads, and they Water Tribe."

Optimus glances at the image. "A sparkling? Why would someone harm you over a sparkling?"

"Human custom. You're not supposed to have children until you're married—and not in high school, and—DOUBLE MONKEY FEATHERS!"

"What is wrong?"

"Um—the chakras. The whole Earthly Attachment thing?! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE A MOTHER!" At that, I start to cry.

Optimus glances at me before sitting on the berth and lifting me into his lap. Once I calm down, Optimus turns to me again. "Will your parents or your world's spirits make you harm the sparkling?"

"Definitely not. But they won't be happy. It's a little life, and all life is sacred."

"What is your next step?"

"I have to tell Mom, Dad, Jack, and June—his mom. My team needs to know, your team needs to know about this too, just in case something happens in the field—because the world has to come first—otherwise Koh may do what he did to Kuruk and take Jack from me."

"Who is Koh?"

"Koh is an evil spirit, also known as the face stealer. You must be completely stoic when speaking with him, showing no fear and no emotion, or he will steal your face."

The usually stoic prime gasps in shock as Ratchet's chin practically hits the floor. "He will steal your face?"

"Yes. Aang had to face him before, and was the one who warned me, as Roku did him. Thankfully, I have not had to face him yet, but if our worlds have met before, then I may have to—and if—I'll have to face him if I want more information about Vaatu than I have now."

"Who is Vaatu?"

"Evil spirit—the first avatar stopped him and imprisoned him, but Aang told me he's going to break free during your prophesy."

"He is their equivalent of Unicron. I am not sure you will be able to aid us in the field with the sparkling on the way."

"I have to. The whole world is counting on me."

* * *

Optimus and I are sitting in his berth room, talking. I'm on his desktop while he's sitting in the chair. "Optimus?" The prime looks down at me. "You told me you couldn't carry or imprint on a sparkling, but…would you have to harm the child, if it happened by accident?"

"It would be my decision, Sheyenne. But I don't believe I could harm an innocent." I smile slightly as a couple tears roll down my cheeks. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy you wouldn't hurt a baby. So many women today don't look at a child as a gift, but as a curse. They want to snuff the little life before it has a chance to live."

"I am afraid it was the same on Cybertron, especially among the Decepticons."

* * *

"Arcee, can I go with you to pick up Jack?"

"All right. Optimus told me everything."

"I'm not going to tell Jack and my team for a while—so much can go wrong in the first three months, and Cybertronian tech pretty much proved it three days in."

"So that's why you've been sick the last few days. I could tell Jack's been worried about you lately—wait, is he the—the father?"

I'm silent for a moment. "Yes."

* * *

The school bell rings as everyone walks outside. Jack notices that Arcee isn't here yet and decides to wait for her. "Hey!" Jack turns around to see Sierra walk out of the school. "I've been looking for you. The race, how great was that? I was like 'Yeah! Go Jack!'"

"It was no big deal."

"You got that right." Vince shoves Jack with his shoulder. "If you think you can run with the big boys, the circuit. Tonight. 11 p.m."

Jack clears his throat and looks at Sierra, who is encouraging him to go. Jack sighs. "I'll do it."

Vince smirks. "Better not chicken out, Darby." Vince then walks off to his car and drives off, leaving Jack and Sierra alone.

Sierra smiles and lays a hand on Jack's back. "You'll win, don't worry."

Jack sighs. "It's not winning or losing that I'm worried about."

"I'll be at the race to support you." Sierra then looks into the parking lot and sees something rather odd. "Isn't that your motorcycle?"

Jack looks behind him to see Arcee coming in the lot with another girl driving. As Arcee parks in front of the school, the driver takes off her helmet and Jack's mouth drops. ' _Sheyenne?_ ' Jack thinks in surprise.

I look at Sierra and then at Jack. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Where were you today, Sheyenne?"

"I wasn't feeling well. I just came to give Jack his motorcycle since it was acting up this morning."

We're silent for a moment before Sierra speaks up. "I should probably go now. Hope you feel better." Sierra looks at Jack. "See you at the race." She walks away, leaving Arcee and I in confusion.

"Race?"

"What's she talking about?"

* * *

"You agreed to—WHAT?" Arcee screeches as she gives Jack and I a ride to base.

"It was some kind of secret racing club. I don't know! I had no choice. Sierra was right there!"

"You always have a choice, Jack. And what part of 'just this once' do you not understand?"

"I know. I'm sorry. But we're on right?"

"We are not on."

Jack glances at me. "How come you're not saying anything?"

"I'm with Arcee on this one. Something like this could get you killed, and besides that fact, we need you."

* * *

Raf is playing a video game. "Raf? Uh…is there any way I can borrow Bumblebee for an hour?"

Bumblebee beeps in protest.

"Jack, you know racing's against the rules. What if Optimus found out?"

"But Raf! He's gotta get the girl! And beat the bully!"

"Well…"

"Come on Raf. Just this once?"

"He's got the girl, Miko, and we can all beat the bully if we just be patient." I cross my arms.

* * *

The moon is shining over the circuit as racers and their girlfriends are with one another. They are completely surprised when they see a black-and-yellow Camaro Urbana drive on the scene. Vince sits patiently at the starting line as the Urbana rolls next to him. He looks over and widens his eyes in shock as he sees Jack sitting inside the Urbana. Jack rolls down the window and looks at Vince. "Bike's in the shop." Vince doesn't say anything and just looks forward.

Sierra walks up in front of the drivers and puts her hands in the air. _"Circuit drivers, are you ready? Make it mean but keep it clean! Fire 'em up in 5…4…3…2…1!_ " Sierra throws her hands to the ground and crouches low. She turns around to see the racers drive away to the finish line.

Jack and Vince don't care about the other racers. Right now it is just between the two teens to see who the best is. Little do they know that Knockout is a part of the race and that he is behind the two boys. "The Autobot they call Bumblebee." Knockout decides to ram himself into Vince's car and drives up ahead.

Bumblebee begins to beep in concern as he sees Knockout approaching. "What was that, Bee?" Jack looks into the rear-view mirror to see Knockout catching up to them. "Wait, I know that car." Jack yelps in surprise as Bumblebee takes control and drives along the wall.

Knockout copies the action as a gun pops out from the cap to the fuel tank. Bumblebee begins to fire Knockout's shots as the 'Con is firing at him. Vince looks in surprise as he sees the two cars drive up the wall and off the tracks.

"Can you lose him, Bee?" Jack earns whirrs and clicks in response. "What'd you say?…I hope that means 'yes.' Cause I'd rather not call base for back-up."

* * *

"Anyone seen Jack?"

Miko, Raf, and I look at each other nervously. "Pfft! No! Like, why would we know where Jack is?"

"…not since…we last saw him."

"They're racing, aren't they?"

"Just this once."

Arcee turns to Bulkhead, arms crossed. "Did you know about this?"

"No…maybe…just a little."

We are interrupted by a transmission sent from Bumblebee. Raf and I run to the computer and talk with Bumblebee. "You're being chased by Knockout?"

"Sounds like a Decepticon."

"It's actually the Decepticon that came with Breakdown."

Miko does a pounding motion with her fists, reminding me of Bulkhead. "Been waiting for a rematch."

"Breakdown's my archenemy."

"Yeah, I know."

"Bee, do not engage, your main priority is to keep Jack safe." Arcee sighs and mutters to herself as she walks away. "Until I get my hands on him."

I gulp in fear. "Raise your hand if Arcee is scaring you right now."

Everyone in the room raises their hands.

* * *

Bumblebee and Jack continue driving along the road as Knockout chases them. Since Bumblebee can't shake him off, he decides to handle it the old fashion way. Bumblebee leaks some oil on the road behind him. As Knockout tries to drive on it, he begin to lose control. "Slick."

Bumblebee drives back on the circuit tracks and backs under the bridge. Knockout, after the little side track problem, drives on top of the bridge that Bumblebee is under. Bumblebee senses this and turns off his lights and engines. Jack freezes and tries to control his breathing. Thinking that no one is there, Knockout drives off from the bridge.

"I think we lost him, Bee." A pair of lights hit Bumblebee as a car drives up to them. Jack realizes that it's Vince who found them. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me!"

"Darby!" Vince growls as he pounds his fist into an open hand.

Knockout immediately stops as he hears Vince's voice. He looks from his side-view mirror to see a pair of bumper lights. He shifts to reverse and drives back to the bridge.

"Vince! You have to get out of here, okay?! You win! Congratulations! Now go!"

Vince pounds Bumblebee's bumper. "No. No. Start and back up loser. We're finishing this race! Don't wanna take it to the finish line? Fine! Then we've got something to settle something right here! Right now-WHOA!"

Jack looks in surprise as Knockout's hand grabs Vince.

Vince yells as Knockout throws him in the air. He lands in Knockout's passenger seat with a grunt. Knockout finishes transforming and he wraps the seatbelt around Vince so he can't escape. "What's going on?" An energon zapper comes before Vince and zaps him in the eyes. Vince's head begins to sway back and forth before he passes out.

* * *

Knockout switches the ignition on and drives off with his hostage. Jack runs from under the bridge to catch up with Knockout, but Knockout has disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Bee, he's getting away!" Bumblebee comes from under the bridge, beeping ideas to him. "I-I-I can't understand you! Look, I'm not Raf or Sheyenne! Can't you just honk once for bad news and honk twice for good news?"

Bumblebee honks twice as Jack sighs with relief, but it goes away as Arcee and Bulkhead come. The two Autobots transform. And judging the look on Arcee's face, he knows he's screwed. "Jack, we need to have a little chat." Arcee demands.

"Later, Arcee. Vince got snatched by that sports car 'Con!" "What would Knockout want with some random human?"

"He probably mistook him for Bumblebee's human friend. I'm not even Bumblebee's human friend. Look, it doesn't matter why they took him! Vince is trouble!"

"Oh well, tough break for Vince." Bulkhead shrugs carelessly, earning looks from everyone.

"Bulkhead!"

"What? I hear the guy's a jerk!"

"No argument there. But the guy is also innocent! Vince doesn't deserve to get crushed by 'Cons!" For a moment, everyone is dead silent and Jack waits for an answer.

Arcee is the first to react and transformers into her vehicle mode. "Hop on."

* * *

"They should have called by now. You think Bumblebee's okay?"

"Don't worry. They're probably busy taking on Knockout."

We hear footsteps and stop what we're doing. We turn around to Optimus walking into the main room. "We're dead. Might as well say what's going on."

"Absolutely not! We made a deal! Just act completely normal."

"Miko, Rafael, Sheyenne, do any of you know where the others have gone?"

"Why no, sir. We do not know."

"Miko is correct. We do not know."

"Why would we know?"

I face-palm, causing Optimus to raise an eyebrow at us. "Hm."

* * *

The three Autobots are driving through the streets of Jasper. When they hear a car come by, they stop at the intersection and let the car pass by. Arcee and Jack realize it's Knockout and immediately follow. "Bumblebee brought company." Knockout observes.

"On your guard. Could be a trap."

"And Bulkhead, Bumblebee, don't shoot."

"Speaking of safety, Jack, this is where you get off."

Jack climbs off of Arcee and she drives off to catch up with Knockout. The Autobots arrive at a place with a hole in the wired fence. Bulkhead and Bumblebee transform into their robot modes and activate their blasters. Arcee climbs onto the water tower and watches from above to see where the duo is. Knockout flashed his lights at the Autobots, blinding them. Breakdown then uses his hammer and smacks Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

While Vince is unconscious in Knockout's seat, Knockout looks around the area in search for someone. "Where's the two-wheeler?"

Arcee then jumps on Knockout and begins to punch dents into him. "Hey! Watch the paint! Its custom!" Tires screech as Knockout drives out with Arcee riding on top of him.

Jack waits patiently, waiting for the Autobots to come back with Vince. He hears the sound of screeching tires as he sees Knockout driving with Arcee on top of him. Eventually, Arcee loses her balance and falls off. She transforms and drives off to chase Knockout. "That's my girl!"

* * *

" _Uh, Breakdown, in case you're looking for me, things got messy. So I hit the road. One scratch is enough for today._ "

Bulkhead gets a light post and smacks him with it, sending Breakdown flying and crashing through a wall.

* * *

Arcee is currently chasing Knockout down a dusty road. She is close to catching him, but Knockout adds more pressure to the accelerator and drives farther away from her. "Eat my dust."

A honking sound is heard. Optimus is driving next to Knockout. With a nudge from Optimus, Knockout swerves out of control and lands in a ditch. He tries to drive out of the ditch, but it is no use.

"Optimus, Knockout has a hostage." Arcee informed her leader.

Optimus transforms and walks up to Knockout. "Understood." He picks up Knockout from the ditch and lifts him in the air. Knockout screams in pain as Optimus rips the driver door off. He carefully reaches inside Knockout and pulls Vince out. Optimus throws Knockout aside and he transforms.

Knockout looks at his arm. "Do you know how hard that is to replace?"

Bulkhead and Bumblebee, carrying Jack, arrive on the scene a few seconds later. Knockout knows he is outnumbered, so he transforms and drives off. "Optimus, this is my fault."

"We must get this boy to safety. Explanations can come later… from all of you."

* * *

Vince begins to gain conscious as the effects of the energon zapper wears off. His eyes adjust to his surroundings as he sees he is in the passenger seat of another car. He turns to see that Jack is the one driving. "How did-what happened?" Vince groans as he sits up.

"Some guys jumped you under the bridge. They tossed you into their trunk. Must have been some kind of initiation."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Found you by the side of the road. Knocked out."

They arrive at the bridge where Vince left his car. Jack opens the passenger door and Vince gets out of the car. "Look. I gotta be honest. After what I saw tonight, I think racing isn't really my thing."

"I hear you, Darby. Hard to win a race driving a pedal car!"

Bumblebee presses the pedal and drives off, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

* * *

" _ **He called me a pedal car.**_ " Bee says to me once they return.

"Don't pay him any attention." I pat the Autobot's hand, which is sitting on the rail. "Vince is just a jerk. I mean, what should we expect from the descendent of the man who tried to toast Aang? Not even Zuko liked Zhao."

* * *

Optimus transforms and opens his passenger door. "If it's any consolation, I tried to stay out of the mess. And I…" I sigh as a tear rolls down my cheek. "I shouldn't have listened to Miko. I knew I should tell you, but she wouldn't let me."

Optimus tightens the seatbelt slightly as a comfort. "The lecture was not entirely meant for you."

* * *

The next day, Jack walks out of school to Arcee. As verbal punishment for last night, Optimus gave a lecture to everyone that if this ever happened again they would pay the price.

Sierra walks up to Jack. "Hey Jack. Do you still have time for that ride?"

"I'm sorry Sierra. I can't right now."

"No problem. I guess I'll just see you around." Sierra shrugs sadly before walking away.

Arcee then slowly drives up next to Jack. "Hop on."

"Whoa, really?"

"Just this once."

Later on, Sierra feels the wind in her hair as Jack drives around Jasper.

Optimus and I watch as Arcee, Jack, and Sierra pull out of the lot. I sigh sadly and pull my knees up to my chest. A lone tear escapes my eye and rolls down my cheek before dripping onto the semi's seat. "Sheyenne, are you all right?"

"I haven't even told him about the baby yet, and he's already moved on."

"I am here."

"Thank you, Optimus."


	13. Predatory

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

PREDITORY

 **One Month Later**

I walk into the living room nervously, Bandit on my shoulder. "M-Mom?" I can't keep the shake out of my voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Um… I-I—" Tears rolling down my cheek.

Mom stands from where she had been sewing and walks over before wrapping her arms around me and leading me to the couch. Bandit flies around the room before landing on top of the TV. "Tell me, honey."

"Jack and I… I'm pregnant. I mean, it's only been four weeks, and I haven't even told Jack yet, but he finally got Sierra to notice he's alive, so what do I matter to him now?"

"Don't worry about Jack. I'll let June handle him. You're sure about this, though? If you want, I can take you to work with me tomorrow and have my friend Kiara take a look."

"All right."

"Not to change the subject, but how is your waterbending training going?"

"Jack says I've almost mastered it." I'm more than happy to have the subject off my baby.

"I guess we'll have to start searching for an earthbending master soon. You always have been a quick study."

I smile. "I've already found one, Mom. My friend Miko. I've got a firebender lined up too, so don't worry."

* * *

"I'll come later, Optimus. I told Mom last night, and she wants a coworker at the hospital to take a look."

"I will meet you at the medical center, if you wish to come to the base."

"I told Mom I'm at bending practice, so she insists I go there as soon as we're done. She offered to take me, but I said I had a ride."

"You and Jack are to accompany Arcee on an energon scouting mission when you come. I know you are still hurt, but Arcee has requested that you accompany her."

"All right."

* * *

I follow Mom into the hospital. "Go sit at the desk while I get ready for my shift. I don't want you talking with June, okay? Let me handle her."

I nod slightly before walking over to the desk. The ever-present lemur hops from my shoulder to the desktop and chitters at me. "Yeah. I know this stinks. But I'll get through this. I just wish Aang was here."

Aang's spirit appears in front of me. " _But I am here._ _We are all a part of you. We live in you._ "

"I know, I know, I know! But I… I don't know what to do. It was a different world, when you were alive."

" _Some things are still the same._ _What about Bandit? He follows you everywhere, just like Momo followed me. He even LOOKS like Momo._ "

"I don't have a bison, Aang. My whole life, I've wanted a bison like Appa, but I've never gotten one. What am I going to do when we don't have the ground bridge anymore?"

Bandit chitters softly. I sigh softly and stroke his head as Aang's spirit fades away. "We need a sky bison, Bandit. That's all there is to it. We need a bison."

"Sheyenne? Come on. Kiara's here and we've got a room set up."

"Coming, Mom." As I start to walk away, Bandit flies over and lands on my shoulder and chitters at me. "Sorry. Didn't mean to leave you."

* * *

"I heard you had a pregnant teen come in. I could help."

"I'm not sure my seventeen year old daughter needs that right now."

"It's Shey? Nora, I didn't know."

"Kiara's in with her now. We need to talk, though."

"What's up?"

"She said it was Jack's baby."

June raises an eyebrow. "Jack just started dating Sierra. So how could the baby be his?" Mom shrugs.

"All right, come on in."

The two turn to see Kiara standing at the door.

Mom walks in. "How is she?"

"She is pregnant, looks like she's about a month along. Oh, and there's two babies."

"Twins?" I whisper nervously from my place on the bed.

"They're both healthy, from what I can tell, and they appear to be identical. Mom's healthy and more worried about her bending lessons than her pregnancy."

"She's got bending practice right after we leave here."

"I'd better get dressed. My ride's going to be here soon." I slip back into my blue jeans with a wide orange belt, an orange polo, an orange hoodie and orange flats before grabbing my orange purse, my overnight bag, my water skin, my fans, and my staff. My hair is still in its usual braid, with an orange wraparound headband holding my bangs back and revealing my arrow tattoo. I walk out the front door and throw up in a conveniently placed trash can before walking across the lot to Optimus, Bandit in his usual place on my shoulder. "Hey. Ugh. Hold on." I lean out and throw up on the ground before closing the door and leaning back into the seat and laying a hand on my stomach. "You two are starting to make my life miserable, you know that, right?"

"Two?"

"Yeah. Mom's OB friend came down for the exam." I shrug. "She's a waterbender, like Jack. Anyway, she found that I was carrying twins… the children of a boy who, besides my training, doesn't see me." I sigh softly. I look out the window and start to sing softly.

She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
Whenever she walks by

And you can't see me wanting you  
The way you want her  
But you are everything to me

And I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you  
Like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle  
Unbelievable, instead of just invisible

There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do

And all I think about  
Is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be

And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you  
Like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle  
Unbelievable, instead of just invisible

Like shadows in a faded light  
We're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes  
And make you realize

I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
Baby, let me love you, let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle  
Unbelievable, instead of just invisible

She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile

"Would you rather stay at the base?"

"I need to go on every mission I can, Optimus." I smile slightly at the prime's words. "But I am glad you care."

"More than you know…"

' _You have no idea… More than you know…_ ' I blink up to the steering wheel. "Wait a minute… do you have a crush on me, Optimus?"

"I… It would not be wise, for neither of us can have those kinds of bonds."

"I've already chosen to accept the supposed flaw. Besides, it's EARTHLY attachments. You're not of Earth, and I'm not from Cybertron. It's a loophole."

* * *

I climb out of the semi and onto the motorcycle. "Hey, Arcee."

"You're still not talking to Jack? It's been a month."

"And he's still seeing Sierra. That's why I haven't spoken to him. Because I'm still hurt."

"Have you told him yet?"

"Don't plan to. Mom said she'd help me, and that she would tell Dad and June for me."

Jack walks down the stairs and climbs on in front of me. "You ready to go?"

I nod and turn away. "Oh. Still not talking to me, I see. Spirits, you're worse than Bumblebee. If you have a voice, use it."

"Jack, let her be. She's been hurt."

* * *

"Really wished I packed some insect repellant." Jack swats at the mosquitoes landing on his chest. "The mosquitoes on these routine recons are the size of vampire bats. And they drink just as much blood. Ow!"

"Quite the outdoorsman, aren't you Jack?"

"You wouldn't be making fun of my survival kit."

"Maybe."

"I would."

Jack turns around. **"** I may not have stinger proof metal skin, Arcee, but in a pinch, I can use my multi-function pocket knife and magnesium fire-starter to cook up some freeze-dried Mac-and-cheese."

"Let's not talk about food, Jack." I throw up on the ground.

"Oh, so now you talk to me?"

"Because we're on a mission, and you have to communicate on a mission."

"You have your tools, I have mine." The energon tracker starts beeping in her hand. "That's odd. Ratchet's satellite scans were accurate. But subterranean energon deposits don't cause this kind of surge." Arcee walks faster through the forest as she follows the trail.

Jack and I run faster through the forest to catch up with her. When we reach the end of the clearing, the energon tracker begins to beep rapidly. "Whoa."

There are trees that are destroyed. Dirt, mud, and rocks are piled up on one another to form a ditch. The trail of the ditch leads to the top of the mountain. "What happened here?"

"Crash landing. Stay behind me. Low and close." Arcee walks closer.

Jack and I calmly follow her to where the ship is. I hear the leaves rustle and look behind me. I know something is wrong, but I turn around and focus on the task. We arrive at the end of the crash site and Arcee's instincts kick in. She hides behind trees and debris, looking to see if anyone will come out from the ship.

Jack and I run up next to Arcee and hide behind a tree. "Autobot or Decepticon?"

"Can't tell. Wait here, I mean it." Arcee's arms change into blasters and she walks cautiously to the ship. She slowly walks around the ship. She jumps to the opening of the ship and charges her blaster. Jack and I see Arcee walk inside the ship. They are waiting for the blasters to go off, but nothing happens. Instead they see Arcee horrified as she walks out of the ship. She leans against the wall of the ship, trying to keep herself in control.

"Arcee!"

* * *

THIRD POV

Arcee didn't listen. A painful memory was beginning to play through her mind.

' _A black and purple Decepticon hissed in delight as she saw her victim unconscious. She walked over to the body and used her claw. And with one swipe, energon splattered over the wall._ ' Arcee shakes her head, trying to get rid of the memory.

* * *

NORMAL POV

"Arcee, are you okay?"

"I know who this ship belongs to." Arcee activates her comm. Link. "Arcee to base, I need a ground bridge, ASAP."

"Wait, why? Whose ship is this?"

"Base, do you read?" Arcee gets only static in response. "Scrap! Comm. link's dead! The ship's gotta be transmitting a high-frequency scrambler pulse."

I try my comm. link, but receive static as well. "I'm not getting anything either."

"Not good." Arcee walks off. "Arcee, you're kind of freaking us out!"

"Wait here." Arcee then walks away from us and into the forest.

* * *

THIRD POV

As she is looking around, her optics widen as she fights back a painful memory. ' _Arcee continued to struggle against her bounds. The electrical cuffs held her in the air while a sticky web substance locked her feet in place._ _The Decepticon approached her and smirked as she raised her acid claw. Arcee backed her helm away in fear. Only the sounds of scraping metal and Arcee's screams were heard._ '

* * *

NORMAL POV

"Arcee?" a voice asks. She turns around to see Jack and I looking at her fearfully and worriedly. Without saying anything, Arcee immediately transforms into her vehicle mode.

"Climb on."

Jack and I look at each other for a moment before Jack gets on and puts on his helmet. After I follow suite, Arcee takes off at high speed. Jack cries out in surprise while I hold onto Jack for dear life. Arcee increases her speed as she arrives at a gap. "ARCEE! WHOA!" Arcee lands on the other side and skids to a stop. "Was that really necessary?" Jack and I get off.

"Arcee to base…Scrap!"

"Look. Arcee, we've seen danger before. Whatever this is, it's nothing new to us."

"Wait here. I mean it this time."

"Wait a minute." Arcee transforms. "You're leaving us in the forest with someone after us? What happened to protecting us?"

"I thought we were your partners!"

"No. You two are just kids. The only reason you guys were allowed to be here is that the mission was no-risk. Got it?" Before either of us can reply, Arcee transforms back into her vehicle mode and speeds back into the forest.

Jack and I look at each other with worry. "What's going on with her?"

I am quiet for a moment. "Something from the past is coming back to haunt her. And whoever it is, he or she is somewhere in the forest."

"How do you know that?"  
"I've had a similar experience." I shrug.

Jack pulls water from a tree and freezes it to create a bridge across the canyon. "Come on."

* * *

THIRD POV

Arcee transforms into her robot mode and activates her blasters. She hides from tree to tree as military training kicks in. Arcee is terrified. She can easily get herself killed, but she is more worried for Jack and Sheyenne. She can definitely tell that Jack is terrified. But for some reason, Sheyenne is calm about this. Like she knows who is here, and what Arcee is going through.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a sizzling noise. She turns around to see a tree trunk that is being destroyed by acid. She widens her eyes as a painful memory comes back to her.

' _Autobots and Decepticons were firing at each other as Arcee ran through a damaged bridge. She contacted her partner Tailgate to see where he was. "Arcee to Delta team, Requesting rendezvous coordinates. Do you copy?"_

 _"Arcee, you lost again? Your sense of direction could use some improvement."_

 _"So could your aim Tailgate. If you had tagged that sniper back at the artillery depot, I wouldn't have had to engage the enemy hand to hand."_

 _"From the sound of things, I'm guessing you came out ahead."_

 _"Try waiting for me this time and I'll give you the blow by blow. What's your position?"_

 _"About half a click from the depot due north. Think you can find it partner?"_

 _"Trust me Tailgate. My navigation abilities are-AH!" She finds herself pinned to the wall by a web-like substance. She tries to see who ambushed her, but the web is covering her face. The ambusher shot the substance again and Arcee was knocked unconscious._

 _The next thing she knows, she is struggling against her binds and sees that she is at someone's base. Her captor walks around her before she is in front of her smirking. "Piece of advice," She raises an acid claw. "Make yourself comfortable. You're going to be here awhile."_

 _Arcee moved her helm further away from the claw, but it eventually made contact with her faceplates. She winced as the acid burned her, leaving a small wound._ '

Arcee gulps as the acid keeps eating away at the stump. She has to get to Jack and I.

* * *

Jack and I are currently setting up camp so we could rest and search for Arcee later. Little do we know that a Cybertronian is silently watching us.

* * *

THIRD POV

Her optics scan the tent to see Jack reading a book while I drink some water. "My first local. Time for humankind to fell my sting." She transforms into her spider mode and slowly creeps towards the tent while the teens pay no attention. When she is close enough, she pounces, but she doesn't make the kill. Instead, Arcee tackles her and they roll down the hill.

When they reach the bottom, Arcee crashes into the wall while the spider falls to the ground. She then slowly gets up and smirks. "Arcee. Small universe."

"Too small, Airachnid."

"You're still holding a grudge? The war has been over for mega-cycles."

"Tell that to the Decepticons." Arcee gets into her fighting stance.

"These days I travel solo. In pursuit of my new hobby."

* * *

' _Arcee walked through the ship, her guard was slightly down. She followed a green light at the center of the ship. But what she saw was horrifying._ _A collection of heads from different species was hanging alongside the wall._ '

* * *

"I got a look at you souvenir case."

"You mean my trophies? I collect endangered species. Of course, they aren't really endangered until they meet me. And I have a slot reserved for human."

"Not gonna happen." Arcee pounces. She tackles Airachnid to the ground, but Airachnid smacks Arcee and she collides with the rock. While Airachnid clutches her throat, Arcee activates her blasters and fires. Airachnid jumps onto a tree, avoiding the shots, and fires a sticky web substance at Arcee, tying both hands together. As Arcee begins to struggle, she pulls the connection to Airachnid, causing her to fall to the ground in surprise. Arcee then activates her wrist blades and cuts through the webs. She continues to fire at Airachnid, but this time, Airachnid fires at Arcee. Arcee dodges the shots and jumps high to grab a tree branch. She flips once before she jumps off and pins Airachnid to the ground and aims her blasters at her head.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Suddenly, they both hear a crumbling noise and turn to see Jack and I slowly coming down the hill.

Taking the opportunity, Airachnid uses her spider claws and smacks Arcee off of her. She then fires her webs and pins Arcee to a rock. Arcee tries to break free, but the substance is too strong. "Arcee!"

Realizing Airachnid will attack us, she cuts through the web pinning her to the wall using her wristblades. She activates her blasters and her shot hits Airachnid. She yells in surprise as she skids a few feet before she crashes into a rock unconscious. "I told you to wait for me!"

We try to pull the webs to set her free. "Well partners don't ditch partners!" Jack pulls on a particular web.

"Get this through your head. You two are not my partners. Jack, Sheyenne, you may be able to defend yourselves, but you don't stand a chance against Airachnid."

"That's a lie Arcee and you know it! You are afraid of something that's haunting you! I don't know what it is but you are afraid!"

* * *

THIRD POV

'" _You know, for an Autobot, your resilience is quite impressive. In fact, I'm guessing that no matter what I do, you'll never crack. Am I right?" Arcee glares at her. "That's what I thought."_

 _The doors open as two drones dragged in an Autobot. He is beaten up, but Arcee widens her eyes as she realizes who it is._ " _Tailgate?" Tailgate only groans in response as they drag him to a spot in Arcee's view. They put the cuffs on Tailgate's wrists as the electricity makes contact with the cuffs. Tailgate groans in pain as he is lifted off the ground._ " _What have you done to him?"_

" _Not much…yet. Just tell me what I want to know. Or…well, you're a smart bot. I think you can imagine what happened to Tailgate next."_

" _I don't know the attack coordinates." Airachnid didn't believe her. She ignored her as she walked over to Tailgate._ " _I swear upon the All Spark it's the truth!"_

" _We shall see." Airachnid chuckles._

" _No! Please!" Airachnid activates her claw. Arcee widens her optics as Airachnid makes the swipe and energon splatters on the wall._ " _TAILGATE!"_ '

* * *

NORMAL POV

"You're right Sheyenne. I am afraid, of losing you!" Arcee blurts out, causing Jack and I to freeze in shock.

"You sure have trouble holding on to your partners don't you?" Airachnid walks towards us. "We both know what happened to Tailgate. But I've recently picked up some Decepticon radio chatter regarding the passing of Cliffjumper. At some point, you should really ask yourself, Arcee: is it them, or is it me?"

"Do you two get it now? She's not interested in me! She hunts indigenous species. And she's on Earth! That means humans, you two! RUN!"

I then pull Jack away from Arcee as Airachnid shoots another layer of webs.

"And that is why I now prefer to work alone. It's so sad when bad things happen to those close to you. But don't get me wrong. I fully intend to snap out your spark. And believe me. I will make it hurt. But that won't compare to the pain you'll feel knowing that I'm adding your humans to my collection." Airachnid smirks before walking away.

"JACK! SHEYENNE!"

* * *

Jack and I keep panting as we are both running for our lives. We look behind us to see Airachnid catching up to us. "Keep running!"

"That's the spirit you two. Play hard to get."

* * *

THIRD POV

Arcee continues to struggle against her bounds, but nothing is working. Arcee then screams as another memory flashes before her optics.

* * *

' _Arcee screams in agony as she sees her partner killed right in front of her. Airachnid then moves her claw towards Arcee, getting ready to kill her as well. Suddenly, the door exploded as smoke makes its way into the prison. Airachnid growls and escapes while she has the chance. Bumblebee runs into the room, activates his blasters, and fires at the drones. Cliffjumper makes his way to Arcee and undoes the cuffs that are holding her in the air. When she falls to the ground, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee carefully carry her out of the cell._

" _I couldn't save him! I couldn't save my partner!"_ '

* * *

Arcee closes her optics and hangs her head sadly. "I'm sorry. I never should have looked back. I should have…kept driving." An idea then sparks into her head. Arcee begins to walk so she can try to stretch the webs and rip them off. When she has enough distance, she transforms into her vehicle mode and tries to rip the webs from the wall.

* * *

Our legs keep aching, as we have been running from Airachnid for who knows how long. We both climb over a fallen tree and collapse on our knees. We breathe heavily as we look for any signs of Airachnid. We gulp as we hear Airachnid slowly stepping nearby. "Holy-" I cover jack's mouth to prevent him from saying anything and pull him under the tree trunk. Airachnid stops and put her hands on the fallen tree trunk where her prey resides. Jack and I both watch in horror as Airachnid stepped over us. Jack slowly put his hand on the tree trunk and feels the water inside.

"Hello."

Jack screams while we gather all the water in the tree and splash it on Airachnid. She growls as she sees Jack and I make a run for it. She shoots two webs at us, but we dodge it as it hits a tree instead.

* * *

THIRD POV

Arcee continues driving at her highest speed to rip off the webs. After a couple of hours, the webs finally rip off and Arcee takes off to look for Jack and Sheyenne.

* * *

Jack and I continue to run as Airachnid is beginning to catch up to us. "Oh scrap, the gap's coming!"

"Spirits, you're like Sokka! Sheesh!" I pull water out from a tree and create a bridge across the gap. We both slide across the bridge and stumble as we make it to the other side. I then spot Airachnid and gulp with fear. Jack gets the water that forms the bridge, transforms it into ice spears, and throws them at Airachnid. Airachnid covers her faceplates as the ice makes contact with metal. She growls as she feels a couple of ice spears scrape her faceplates. She walks over to the gap and gracefully jumps over.

Jack and I walk over to a tree and stop to catch our breath. Jack pulls out his multi-function pocket knife and pulls out all of the blades, all which are useless against Airachnid. "Oh who am I kidding?"

"Come on!" I pull Jack and start running again.

"Despite your bending abilities, you two are making this too easy. And I do not enjoy being bored." Airachnid eventually ends up at her ship and smirks. She heads towards it. "Now where did you scamper off to?" Jack and I hide behind one of the bent wings of the ship. Jack holds me close to his chest. We both hold our breath as Airachnid goes to the top of her ship.

We release our breath as we run off. Airachnid then jumps off from the top of the ship and transforms into her robot mode.

"If you two wanted a tour, all you had to do was ask. Did you two spot the empty spaces? I hope you like them. It's where you two will soon hang your heads." She walks inside.

Jack and I run around the ship and slide down a miniature slope. "You got any ideas?"

We both hear a small splashing noise and look down to see Jack's foot in a puddle of an all too familiar liquid. "Energon."

"That's good, right?"

Jack takes out his magnesium fire starter and shows it to me. "Catches on fire quickly." "Good idea, seeing as we don't have Raf and I haven't learned firebending yet." Jack sees a stick and bends down. He starts to scrape the two metals together, sending sparks.

"Jack? Sheyenne?" Airachnid runs towards the sound.

"Can't you do this any faster?"

The stick then catches on fire and Jack picks it up and blows on it. When he hears footsteps from on top of the ship, Jack throws the stick to the engines and he and I run off. When Airachnid gets there, she sees the fire spread on the energon. "JACK! SHEYENNE!"

The ship explodes as Jack and I keep running to safety. But the force pushes us towards the top of the hill. We slowly get up and watch the ship burn in flames. "Do you think she survived?"

"I don't know." Jack stands up and dusts himself off. "Let's just find Arcee and get out of here."

We both go into the forest to look for Arcee, until… **SPLAT!** We both look down to see our feet covered in webs. We gulp as we both look up to see Airachnid in a tree, burning. She fires another set of webs at us. Jack is pinned to a tree and I am stuck on the ground. Airachnid comes down from the tree and touches Jack's face with her claws. "Jack! NO!"

A light burns into Airachnid's eyes as Arcee drives down from a hill, transforms, and kicks Airachnid in the face, causing her to skid back. Airachnid slowly gets up and sways a little bit as Arcee pulls off some karate moves. With one final move, Arcee kicks Airachnid dead in the chest, sending her flying and knocking down dozens of trees. When Airachnid stops, she falls to the ground, unconscious.

Arcee walks up to Jack and Katara and pulls the webs off of their bodies. "Are you two okay?"

I get up from the ground and dust myself off. "Yeah."

"Of course. Survival kit." Jack holds his pocket knife.

We hear a screeching sound as we see Airachnid drilling herself through the ground. Arcee begins to fire at her, but Airachnid is already in the ground. "AIRACHNID!" We look down the hole. "So much for closure."

"And Airachnid's stuck on earth."

"I'm not even sure that was a good thing."

"I'm sorry you two had to face my demons. You two were pretty fearless back there."

"Actually we were terrified."

"Mostly for you."

Arcee smiles. "Ratchet we need you to bridge us back." Jack sees a mosquito on his chest and squishes it. "I need to get my partners away from any oversized insects."

"Partners, huh?"

"Junior partners. I can still pull rank."

* * *

We walk through the ground bridge and settle on the couch. "So, how did you know? Or are we back to not talking again?"

"We're talking. I don't really like to think about it, but… Remember when we used to be gone all summer, and I'd send postcards from wherever we went?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"On one of those trips, someone found out I was the avatar, and kidnapped me. My parents got me back, but through the rest of the trip, I felt like I had to watch my back, scared that he would try again, and this time, kill me."

"Oh… I understand."

"So, running out there was reminiscent of when I was fourteen. I was scared, but I forced myself to be brave, for you and 'Cee. I don't want them to know. If it gets to Optimus… I don't know what would happen."

We sit in silence for a minute before Miko comes in. "I'll go get things ready for your bending lesson."

"I need to talk with Ratchet about something. I'll meet you in there." I watch Jack run to get the training room ready before taking off to find the medic.

* * *

"Ratchet?" The medic simply turns and glares at me. "Ratchet, I need you to scan me." I rush over to him. "We had to run from a spider-con, and I'm afraid for my babies."

"Come with me." Ratchet lowers a hand. I climb into the hand and he carries me to the medical bay. A scan proves that they are safe and healthy, and not harmed by our running from Airachnid.

* * *

Jack smiles at me and picks up a stick he had pulled out of a tree in the forest and throws it at me. "Think fast!" I shriek, but use my new waterbending skills to break it in half. "Excellent. You have the reflexes of a waterbending master. I'll tell Miko to be ready to start training you tomorrow."

* * *

"Jackson Darby, don't tell me you left Sheyenne in the dust just because Sierra noticed you. I raised you better than that."

"Sheyenne's a friend. She's the avatar. She can't have any earthly attachments, so we can't be going out anyway."

"So, why did she come into the ER with her mother today saying that she's having your baby?"

Jack sighs. "She was crying because she's the last airbender, and I was trying to comfort her. One thing led to another. It wasn't anything more than that."

"Well, she apparently thought it was. I expect you to take responsibility for your actions, Jack."

Jack nods. "I didn't even know until now that she was pregnant." Jack says softly.

"Well, she just found out today that she's having twins." Jack rubs the back of his neck nervously. "You need to talk to her, let her know you will help her through this. Now get washed up and get to bed."


	14. Sisters

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

SISTERS

Optimus pulls up to my house. We see the now-familiar yellow truck with orange oak leaves on the sides. "Your father has returned."

"I can see that, and he's still got a trailer connected. That could mean one of two things. Either he's just passing through on a run and stopped to say "hey", or he's brought me something big this time."

"Would you like me to hang around?"

"You don't have to. If he brought me something big, it MAY be a new car, because someone stole Mom's last month, so I gave her mine." Bandit flies off the steering wheel and lands on my shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, Optimus."

* * *

I walk into the house and set my bag on the ground. I run over and wrap him in a hug, happy that he's home. Bandit shrieks and flies over to my mom's shoulder. "Your mother told me you've been sick for the last few weeks."

"I have been, but I'm doing better now."

"Well, I have something out in the truck for you." Dad smiles at me.

He and I walk out to the trailer, Bandit flying overhead. "She's a little nervous, now, but I know how well you trained Midnight, and how well Bandit's training is going, so that leads me to believe that you can calm her easily." Dad opens the trailer. "I've been searching for one of these since you were six."

"When I started horseback riding lessons. That's when you brought Midnight home." Dad nods. I look into the trailer and smile at the timid yet gentle brown eyes staring back at me. I climb up and smile as I stroke it's shaggy fur. "A sky bison. Dad, she's beautiful."

"Here. I picked this up too. I figured you might need it." Dad hands me a bison whistle that looks much like the one Aang had. "It was modeled after Aang's."

"Thanks, Dad." I hug him. "I'll get her off. Bison horn knots aren't a lost art, you know."

After Dad heads inside, I lead the bison, whom I've named Ikki, into the shed before feeding her. After I finish, I walk over and stroke her head before untying the rope and coiling it up. I cross the room and hang it up, then walk back over to the bison and lay on her front leg. Bandit flies over and perches on her horn after handing me an apple off the tree. I smile and feed it to the bison. Ikki sniffs me before licking me. "I guess this means we'll always be together." Ikki growls softly, as if agreeing with me. "My life has changed so much lately, Ikki. I'm pregnant with twins, and their father won't have anything to do with them. He only wants to be my friend. I'm the avatar. I have to save the world, bring the nations back together again, and restore the balance, bringing peace and freedom to the world once again." Ikki licks me again, making me smile. "I get it. I need to focus on the good, rather than the bad."

* * *

THIRD POV

"I got a call on the way home." Rohan leans back into his favorite place on the couch. "It was the social worker who took Pema to her adoptive family."

Jinora leans back against her chair with a sigh. "Why would she call? They send updates every six months."

"Her adoptive parents were killed two days ago. She's been staying in a group home until one of us can come pick her up. I'm leaving for the home tomorrow morning, but I don't know what we'll tell Sheyenne."

"How about the truth? That we knew she was the avatar from tests they did at birth and were afraid we wouldn't be able to care for them both?"

* * *

I pat the bison one more time before feeding Midnight and heading inside with Bandit. I shut the door silently and tiptoe to the doorway to listen in. "'Han, we need to talk. It's about Sheyenne."

Dad nods and moves a little closer to my Mom, who's working on sewing a nightgown for me near the end of the pregnancy. "What's going on, Jin? You've been awfully quiet since I got home."

"She's pregnant. Jack Darby's the father, and he started dating Sierra within weeks."

"Actually, it was three days." I walk in with Bandit on my shoulder.

* * *

The next day, I wear a yellow polo and blue jeans with a yellow miniskirt, slip on yellow socks, and pull on my white tennis shoes. After I braid my hair and tie the end off with a yellow hair tie, I pull my bangs back with a yellow headband. I grab my purse and school bag, then my staff, sticking my fans and whistle into my purse so I have them if I need them.

"Sheyenne!" Dad calls up the stairs.

"Coming!" I run down.

"Shey, I have a… short run to do, and I'd like you to come with."

"I've already called the school, and they're going to have Jack get your work for you."

"Thanks. Just let me take my school stuff back upstairs and get Bandit."

* * *

I run back downstairs. Bandit is sitting on my shoulder with his tail wrapped around my neck. Mom hands Dad a paper bag with our lunch. "Try to be back before four. Shey's got her bending lessons. Jack told me he'd let them know." I nod. Mom hands me a cereal bar. "You don't have to eat it unless you want to, but the twins need it just as much as you do. I'll see you tonight."

"You too, Mom."

* * *

We climb into the semi. After shutting the door and buckling my seatbelt, I lean back in the seat. Bandit flies over and settles on the steering wheel as he usually does in Optimus. I laugh as Dad pushes him aside and off the steering wheel. He chatters in protest before curling up in my lap.

* * *

"All right, I'm going in. I'll only be gone for a couple minutes, so stay put."

I nod before glancing up from my book and reading the sign. ' **Tranquility Group Home** ' "Huh." I look at Bandit. "What do you think Dad's picking up at a group home?"

Bandit suddenly shrieks and hides under the dash. I reach down and pick him up before looking out the window and seeing a girl with blue-gray eyes and long dirty blonde hair in a ponytail secured with orange hair ties and an orange headband, revealing a familiar arrow tattoo. She's wearing an orange polo and blue jeans with an orange miniskirt, orange socks, and white tennis shoes.

Dad opens the door and she climbs up. I slide over slightly so she can get in, and she closes the door while Dad walks around. "I'm Pema."

"Avatar Sheyenne. Glad to meet you, even if Bandit isn't."

"Bandit?"

"My lemur. You kind of startled him."

"Oh. Sorry." Dad starts the truck and we head for home. I pull down the mirror to check my hair, and Pema glances into the mirror as well. I gasp and turn to look at her at the same time she does. We turn back to the mirror. "I think we're long-lost sisters."

"I think we're more than sisters. I think we're twins."

"You are." Pema and I look at each other before glaring at our father. "We knew you were the avatar even before you took the tests. Your mother and I weren't sure we'd be able to take care of two airbending babies with my being gone all the time, especially with one of those airbenders being the avatar. So we sent Pema to live with a friend of ours who wasn't able to have children. Day before yesterday, I got a call from the social worker who arranged the adoption, telling me that her adoptive parents had been killed by firebenders, and that they would keep her at their home until I could pick her up."

Pema and I share a look. "Why didn't you tell me I had a sister?"

"We didn't want you to feel like you had been denied anything."

"The old airbender tactic. Somewhere in Aang's line, there had to be twins, but no one knows when."

"Maybe it was Aang himself. Maybe Aang had a twin, one that even he didn't know about!"

"Because he or she was sent to another temple! What if the Ghost Witch of the Mountain was Aang's sister?"

"But she lived at the Eastern Air Temple."

"I never did—THE NORTHERN AIR TEMPLE! Why did they choose to send Aang to the Eastern temple rather than the Northern? Maybe he had a sibling there that they wanted to keep secret?"

"A twin brother!" Pema smiles.

"Dad, I just thought of something. Where is she going to sleep? My room's large enough, but my bed isn't."

"We ordered a full size bed to be delivered and set up today. You have your bending lessons, and your ride will be there as soon as we get home, so make sure you have everything you need."

"I need to get my water skin. Hey, Pema, you want to come with me?"

"Are you sure I won't be in the way?"

"Of course not. Just bring your staff and your fans, if you have any."

* * *

I run upstairs after my water skin while Mom and Pema talk. Bandit, now accustomed to Pema, is perched on her shoulder with his tail around her neck. "All right, that would be him. You coming… sis?"

She runs out the door behind me. "You bet!"

We climb into the red and blue semi and the door shuts by itself. Bandit flies over and perches on the steering wheel as usual. Optimus buckles the two of us in and starts for the base before he speaks. "Sheyenne, who is this?"

Pema looks at me nervously. "She's my twin sister that I didn't know about until today. Mom and Dad hid her from me, what can I say?"

"What is this?"

"Giant fighting robot with beliefs like ours, stuck here on earth, and defending our planet from their enemies, the same kind of thing with sadistic personalities. They're all a government secret, and the liaison, Agent William Fowler, is a non-bender who is sort of on my team. This one is my guardian and their leader, Optimus Prime."

"What's a prime?"

"It's sort of like an avatar. The avatar for the planet of Cybertron. The incarnation of Primus, their creator."

"Wait, your team?"

"Jack is a waterbender. Miko is an earthbender. Rafael is a firebender, but only Optimus and Ratchet call him that. We call him Raf. Fowler isn't there all the time, but occasionally he's in the field, in the scrap, and we have to rescue him. And now you."

"We are almost to the base. Sheyenne, I need you and your team in the field."

"Transport, Recon, or ACTUALLY doing my job as the avatar?"

"Combat. I still do not feel you are ready, but Ratchet insists you are."

"I'm learning earthbending, I have water and air down, and I'm starting to be able to control myself in the avatar state. I'm ready."

"Combat?"

"It may be better for you to stay at the base until you learn the ropes."

"If you're going out, I'm not staying. I just found you, I'm not going to lose you."

"Then I believe there's something you need to know. I'm pregnant." We drive through the tunnel.

* * *

"You're WHAT!?"

"I'm pregnant. With twins. Jack's the father, but he's dating Sierra now, so I'm nothing but a friend. We have a spare room that you could use if you didn't want to share."

"But you need it for the twins. I do understand, and I've never had a sister."

I smile at her and look out the window. "Uh-oh. Miko's getting excited."

"How is that a bad thing?"

"Prepare to be attacked." Optimus stops. "We're here."

"Finally! Come on, Sheyenne! We've got a battle to fight!"

"Miko, breathe. Guys, this is my twin sister, Pema. Pema, the excited one is Miko, the annoyed one is Jack—"

"He's the father."

"Yes. And the scared one is Raf."

"Why is he scared?"

"Because he's a 12-year-old about to go out into a battlefield and fight Decepticons, which for the most part are larger than Arcee—the blue and pink one, and the only girl—or Bumblebee—the yellow male, and the youngest—their scout. Ratchet is the red and white one at the computer—he's a grouch, so look out—and Bulkhead is the green one. He's a lot of fun, and an ex-wrecker—reminds me of earthbenders. He's a softie, so don't worry about him wrecking you. Now, on the field, you need to look out for Starscream. He's the new Decepticon leader. The vehicons are sparkless—heartless—drones, as are scraplets, so don't be afraid to use the air blade. There's nothing to be afraid of as long as you use airbender tactics."

"Avoid and evade."

"Okay, Raf and Miko, go high as you can, keep them from seeing you up till the last second. Jack, you and Pema will be with me and the Autobots. Remember: Energon is harmful to humans and very flammable. Do NOT touch it. With its earth and water contents, we can bend it." I turn to Jack. "But it's like bloodbending, so if you're not secure with it, don't try it."

Miko sits down and takes off her boots and socks.

"Is your team ready?"

"Ready. Pem, ground bridging takes some getting used to. Don't let that scare you." I start down the stairs with the others behind me.

She follows us down the stairs, confusion written on her face. "Pem?"

"Yes, Airhead."

"Airhead!?"

"Mik tends to do that. Where I may shorten names, like Mik or Pem, she comes up with hated nicknames. Mine is Aang's."

"Twinkletoes." Pema and I say together.

"It's still better than Airhead."

"She called Raf Sparky the other day." I shrug. "And she's been calling Jack a Meat Head ever since he walked out on me for Sierra, whom she now calls Sugar Queen."

"Oh, brother." Pema rolls her eyes.

"Once we're out, there's no talking, just fighting. I don't want you getting hurt. I may never gain full control of the avatar state because of my close bonds with my family and friends."

Pema smirks. "So don't get myself killed. Got it."

* * *

A ground bridge opens up as the Autobots and the five of us jump out of it. The Autobots run into the battle, while we stand and watch for a moment. "Spirits, you were NOT kidding about that ground bridge." We look around and see a cliff with a lake and some land at the bottom. "That's going to take some time to get used to. So, what's the plan again?"

"Gliders. Fans out of the pockets once we're down there. Jack will use waterbending. Miko and Raf will—"

I look over and see Miko over the edge of the cliff taking pictures. "So cool."

We run over to Miko and Jack grabs her by the arm. "Miko, What are you doing?" Miko points down towards the battle. Pema looks down in total shock. The Autobots are firing at the Decepticons like crazy. It is basically four against fifty, and it looks like a pretty even match.

"Isn't it cool?" Miko looks over at my sister.

"Wow."

The rest of us glare at her and Miko kind of shies away from them. "Do you really think that taking pictures at a place like this is a really good thing to do?" Miko shrugs. I growl angrily. "You are just like Toph." Miko just smiles.

"Agh!" We look down to see Arcee on the ground in pain. We look down in shock and worry as a Decepticon is about to deliver the final blow.

"Let's go." I twirl my glider open.

"Sheyenne, you can't go down there."

I huff and twirl my glider closed. "Arcee's in danger. And we can help the Autobots right now. I'm not going to let her die knowing that I could've have done something to save her. You can't back out now, Jack. We need a waterbender on the team. We need you. Pema, you can back out if you want, you're still not used to the Autobots." Jack looks at me worriedly, but nods his head in understanding. "All right, Miko, you and Raf are to stay up here. You have the most effective attacks, I need you guys to help us if we get into the scrap." I twirl my glider back open as Pema does the same. We take off and fly into the battle.

* * *

Arcee had taken a shot to the chest and is now on the ground. She looks up and sees the 'Con ready to give her the final blow. At least she is finally going to be with Cliffjumper and Tailgate. She looks up at the sun and thinks it's her last glimpse of light. She then notices something flying in the sky. It almost looked like a couple of birds. The 'Con must have noticed too because he looks up as well. She then looks at it closely and sees that it's Pema and I who are flying around. I then close my staff and use it to make a gust of wind and knock the 'Con down.

I spin my staff and land on the ground with ease as Arcee slowly sits up. Pema follows suite as Jack slides to the ground and bends the water from his ice ramp into his water skin. "Took you guys long enough. Wait. Where are Miko and Raf?"

"On the cliff. Backup."

Jack runs to the lake and creates a wave of water and splashes the Decepticons with it. The 'Cons circuits begin to rust and they off-line. The other Autobots look over in shock. The three of us get into a fighting stance. Pema and I start using an air blade against the vehicons, using our staffs and fans to strengthen the attacks. Jack throws ice spears at them. The Autobots keep firing as more 'Cons keep coming in.

A Decepticon comes near the lake and begins to fire at Jack. He creates an ice barrier to protect himself, but the 'Con only uses one shot and the barrier is broken, sending Jack flying. He landed on the ground with a thud as the 'Con transforms and is in front of him. Jack looks up in horror as the 'Con is ready to fire.

"Jack!"

I look over and see the 'Con ready to fire. "No!"

Jack closes his eyes, waiting for the worst, but the 'Con just falls to the ground. Jack looks over and sees a boulder on to ground next to the 'Con's head.

"What just happened?"

I look over to the cliff and smile. "Reinforcements. Miko came through."

Miko and Raf jump from the Cliffside as they get ready to attack. The 'Cons are firing at the two, but Raf creates a fire wall blocking the blasts.

The battle is starting to get intense. More Decepticons keep coming. Miko stomps her foot on the ground, creating earth columns and knocking the 'Cons off their feet. The Autobots keep firing at the 'Cons while Raf shoots fire. Pema and I continue fighting with the air blades. I look up in the sky and see more of the 'Cons come in. I then open my glider and fly into the air. When I'm a pretty good distance away I close my glider and create a gust of wind, knocking the 'Cons out of the sky.

Meanwhile the Autobots begin to use hand to hand combat. Optimus transforms his hands into swords and slices off the 'Cons heads while Bulkhead uses his wrecking ball and smashes the 'Con's head. Arcee retracts her guns and activating her arm blades, slicing the 'Cons with her agility and quick thinking. Since Bumblebee doesn't have a secondary weapon since he is not in the warrior class yet, he relies only on the human technique called boxing.

I jump down and look over the Cliffside. The Autobots and my friends are badly outnumbered. I then look over to where Jack is fighting and see Pema and Miko searching for me. "Sheyenne!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Use the Avatar State!"

"I'm not sure I can control it. But I have to try." I sigh. "Pema. Miko. Tell everyone to get out of the way. I'm not sure I can control it." Pema nods her head as she runs back. She then grabs Jack by his wrist and leads her to safety.

"What are you doing?!"

"Sheyenne's going to try to use the Avatar State. And you know it's not going to end well."

Raf keeps using fire whips to knock down the 'Cons while Miko keeps hitting them with boulders.

A Decepticon head lands right next to Raf as he covers his face. He then looks at the end of the head where the body used to be and sees some leaking energon. An idea pops into Raf's head. "Miko! I have an idea." He then begins to whisper it in her ear and Miko immediately understands.

Miko gets up and creates a circle around the head and turns the whole thing around to where the neck is supposed to be. Miko then steps on the ground really hard and launches the head at the 'Cons they were fighting. Raf then shoots fire at the energon and Miko creates an earth wall to cover them both. Once the head hits the 'Cons, they all blow up. Raf and Miko look over at the burning remains and then look at each other. "Nice idea."

"Raf! Miko!" They look over to see Pema and Jack running away from the battle.

"What the heck are you guys doing?!"

"Sheyenne's going to try to use the Avatar State!" Raf's and Miko's eyes widen as they immediately run to get to safety. "Optimus!" Optimus slices the last 'Con he is fighting and looks at Jack. "Get to a safer spot! It's not safe!"

I then close my eyes and begin to concentrate, focusing the energy used in my past lives. When I open my eyes, they begin to glow blue-white and so do my arrow tattoos. I then raise my hands and begin to create an earthquake where the 'Cons are standing.

"Autobots! Fall back!" They immediately transform into their vehicle modes as they get the rest of the kids to safety. I then combine the air with the earth and bury most the 'Cons in rubble. The ones who do survive transform into the jets and fly as far away as they can. I then get a huge wave of water from the lake, transform them into ice spears and throw it at the remaining 'Cons, sending them spiraling to the ground.

I fall weakly to the ground. Jack runs over and helps me up. "Okay its safe now!"

The Autobots transform while my friends come out of their vehicle modes. The Autobots are completely shocked. A girl like me can hold this much power?

* * *

We ground bridge back. "I can't believe I actually managed to control the avatar state!"

"I can't believe you did either, and I just met you!" Pema wraps me in a hug. "You don't know how happy I am to have you as my sister! I guess we have to go home now."

"Hey. I still have bending lessons with Miko. We're bridging out to the canyon for training. Pema, we'll only be a couple hours, so if you want to play that racing game with Raf…"

* * *

"It's Halloween." Miko says, stating the obvious.

"I know. I stink at earthbending."

"Don't worry about it. So what are you going as?"

"My sister and I were going to go as College Cheerleaders. We talked about it on the way to my house."

"Are you going to the dance?"

"I don't think so. I figured we'd go trick-or-treating with Raf, so his mother won't worry."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

We all meet up outside Raf's house. Pema and I are again dressed almost alike, color being the only difference. I am wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt, a yellow and orange cheerleading tank top, a yellow and orange knee length pleated skirt, yellow and orange socks, white tennis shoes with yellow laces, and a yellow and orange bow and carrying yellow pompoms.

Pema is wearing an orange long sleeved shirt, a yellow and orange cheerleading tank top, a yellow and orange knee length pleated skirt, yellow and orange socks, white tennis shoes with yellow laces, and a yellow and orange bow, and carrying orange pompoms.

Miko is wearing a pink short sleeved shirt with purple trim, a navy blue spaghetti strap tank top with a green robot printed on, red violet and navy blue striped leggings, navy blue cuffed shorts, a yellow belt with a small green robot plush, and black combat boots with purple straps, and carrying her black guitar by the strap.

Jack is wearing a blue racing jumpsuit, black motorcycle boots, and a blue racing helmet. Raf is wearing black pants, black shoes, a white dress shirt, an orange vest, and a white lab coat.

* * *

We change into our pajamas before digging through our candy bags. Pema slips into an orange hand sewn air nomad symbol printed nightgown, while I slip into a yellow hand sewn air nomad symbol printed nightgown. We then dump our buckets on the floor simultaneously. "Wait a minute. There's something strange going on here."

"Like what?"

"You've worn the same thing as me all day, and we never even talked about it. It's like we're in the same mind. That's not normal, even with twins."

"So? Just live. We found each other now. We don't need to analyze it to death."

"I think there's more to their story than meets the eye. Hey. You need any help putting your clothes away?"

"Sure! Dad said he'd get me a desk as soon as he could, then I'll have a place to do my homework too!"

We get to work unpacking the boxes she brought. "So, how many pets DO you have?"

"I have Bandit, who's sleeping on our bed, Midnight, my horse, and Ikki, my sky bison. I'm sure Ikki wouldn't mind being a two-person sky bison, but Midnight is very skittish, and I'd know, I trained her."

Pema laughs. "I wish I could have a pet. What lessons do you take?"

"Horseback riding since I was six, and violin since I was three. What about you?"

"Tennis since I was eight, horseback riding since I was six, and cello since I was big enough to hold the smallest one they make."

"What about band?"

"Flute. Airbenders have always played some kind of flute."

"Flute in school, airbender flute for ceremonies. So how are you in school?"

"Pretty good. I mean, it's not easy, but I enjoy it. What's your take on sports?"

"I'm more into things like yoga, bowling, dance, and skating. But I am good at them, I just don't enjoy them as much as I do bending."

"Oh."

"I am in cheerleading. And every dance class the school offers."

"Flameo! I LOVE cheerleading!"

"What about swimming? Our school has a swimming team."

"Maybe we could both try out for the swimming team… if you have the time, with your bending lessons, horseback riding, dance, violin…"

"I've managed this far. And there needs to be something we can do together."

"Don't tell me my twin sister is a prodigy."

"Apparently. Is that a bad thing?"

Pema practically tackles me with a hug. "Are you kidding? This is so COOL! I can't believe I missed out on growing up with you!"

"I wish I had known. I could have had such pull, as the avatar. I could have brought you home." A tear rolls down my cheek.

"Come on. My life wasn't THAT bad. Shey?"

"I'm okay." I look up to her. "Stupid hormones tried to push me into the avatar state." Pema shrugs and pulls back the blankets. We climb into bed.

* * *

"Come on, Shey, wake up! You overslept!"

"I'm up, I'm up. Scrap."

As I take off for the bathroom, Pema pulls out her clothes. "Monkey feathers!"

Pema knocks on the door. "Are you okay in there?"

"Morning sickness. I'll be out soon. I just want to get a shower real quick." I pull out a yellow towel, and lay an orange towel on the counter for Pema.

* * *

I braid my hair and secure it with a yellow hair tie before slipping on a yellow headband. After, I dress in yellow leggings and a long sleeved yellow shirt, then pull on a brown polo and a brown miniskirt. I slip on my brown flats and check my reflection. "Perfect."

"How's about making that a double?" Pema walks over. She's wearing orange leggings and a long sleeved orange top, with a brown polo and miniskirt over top, and brown flats. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail with an orange hair tie, and she's wearing an orange headband as well.

"So, how are we getting there? I mean, Mom has the car, Dad's off on another run…"

"Optimus. He'll pick us up and take us to school, then he'll pick us up from there and we'll go to the base."

"What about Ikki? And Midnight?"

"Mom feeds Midnight before she goes to work, and a stable hand comes once a week to clean out the stalls. On that day, he feeds her. Ikki has hay galore in that shed, and she gets plenty of fruit when I go out there. With Optimus as a ride, she doesn't get ridden much, but I'd rather have a bison and not need one than need a bison and not have one. Besides, Ikki's family."

"And Bandit?"

"Hides in my school bag. HATES being left alone."

* * *

"You two look like twins!"

"Um, Miko, they ARE twins."

"So?! Plenty of twins DON'T dress alike!"

"We don't mean to, it just sort of… happens."

"Pem's right. When I got dressed this morning, I didn't know she had chosen an orange version of this."

Raf runs up to us. "Hey guys. You two look alike."

"No scrap, Sherlock. Miko just said that."

"They're just not used to having a twin in the mix."

"Hey, there's Sierra. Gotta go!"

"Want me to embarrass him in front of his girlfriend?"

"Hold off on that. No one needs to know yet."

* * *

We head to the cafeteria for lunch. Pema and I pack our lunches, since the school doesn't offer vegetarian options. Soon, we're joined by Jack, Miko, and Raf. "So how are you enjoying school?"

"It's been pretty good. It's all just so new. I'm still getting used to having a sister… not that you aren't great or anything."

"I understand. I'm still getting used to it too."

Vince turns to us before walking over. "Bug off, Vince."

"I just wanted to talk to the new girl." Vince says. "You're not saying anything to my sister!"

Vince reaches the table and leans closer. "Sister, eh? Does she have your freaky bending too?"

"Yes, I do! I'm an airbender and I'm proud of it!"

Vince looks closer at the two of us. "What, are you two twins or something?"

"Yes, we are. What's it to you?"

"Stand down. Vince is the school bully, and I can defend myself."

Vince gets right in my face. "Oh, really?"

Pema and I look at each other. We force our hands forward and airbend Vince away. Everyone in the cafeteria turns to look at the two of us.

Sierra walks over. "She's an airbender?" I send her a glare, and the five of us stand and head out to the yard and settle on the grass.

"That may come back to bite us in the blubber."

"Jack, why? Your nation hasn't lived near whales in years." Jack shrugs.

"Water Tribe?"

"Yeah."

"Hey…you think we should start dressing alike…on purpose?"

"Sounds like it'd be fun. But you'd have to wear yellow sometimes."

"Well, you'd have to wear orange."

"Touché." I smile. "We'll figure it out."


	15. Sick Mind

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

SICK MIND

 **One month later**

Pema and I start down the stairs after getting ready for the day. "Morning, Shey. Morning, Pema. Shey, you heading to your bending lessons?"

"Yeah." I grab the overnight bag I had packed the night before as Bandit flies over and perches in his usual place on my shoulder. Pema slides up to her seat at the table, her similar bag next to the door. She's wearing an orange floral print shirt and brown jeans with a wide orange belt, orange socks, and white tennis shoes. She's got a brown hoodie hooked on the back of her chair. Her hair is in a ponytail held with an orange band, and she's wearing an orange headband. I'm leaning on the wall wearing a yellow floral print shirt and brown jeans with a wide yellow belt, yellow socks, and my white tennis shoes. My brown hoodie is hooked over my arm. My hair is braided and secured with a yellow band, and I'm wearing a yellow headband.

"You want anything to eat?"

"Still got the morning sickness." I sigh heavily.

"The twins need it." Mom hands me a cereal bar.

I take it, open it, and start nibbling, hunger starting to overpower the nausea. "Thankfully, Miko's been going easy on me since I told her."

"What does the team think?"

"They think I need to forget about my deadline. The coming Harmonic Convergence is going to affect the balance, and Aang told me I have to know the elements and save the world."

"You look like you haven't been sleeping well."

"Dreams about what Aang told me." I shake my head. "Being the avatar stinks sometimes."

"Come on. We have to get going. You know Miko hates to wait."

* * *

I yawn and rub my eyes as I climb out of Optimus. Pema runs to the platform and joins Raf in his racing game. I jump onto the other platform where the computers are and sit down on a chair. I yawn one more time before my head falls on the table and I fall asleep. "Optimus, you are not going to believe this. I have just managed to pinpoint the location of the Decepticon warship."

I immediately shoot up from the chair as everyone gathers around, Sierra too. She's been coming to the base with Jack and Arcee since they started dating.

"Good job, Doc Bot." Ratchet cringes at the nickname.

"How did you penetrate their cloaking technology?"

"I didn't. I was experimenting with variable frequency wavelengths when I stumbled upon it. Even still, the ship might be experiencing some kind of electromagnetic breach."

"With Megatron deceased and the element of surprise…"

"We can cause some serious damage."

"Also on the same frequency, an Autobot emergency beacon."

"The Decepticons can wait. There may be Autobots in distress. Ratchet, bring your medical kit."

"Can I go?" I look up.

Ratchet shakes his head as he opens the ground bridge. "Oh, well. More time for training!"

"Oh, joy."

* * *

Miko and I ground bridge to the Grand Canyon with Bandit. "Let's start with move a rock. Remember, the key to earthbending is your stance. You've got to be steady and strong. Rock is a stubborn element. If you're going to move it, you've got to be like a rock yourself."

"Got it."

"Good. Now the actual motion of this one is pretty simple." Miko slams the rock against the canyon wall. "Okay, you ready to give it a try?"

"I'm ready." Thankfully, this time, unlike previous times, the rock moves, rather than me. Pema cheers for my success.

"Keep your knees high, Twinkletoes!"

I struggle to hold a rock on my back, while Miko bends up the ground, sending me off-balance. The next exercise has the two of us digging through rock with our fingers. Next, Miko gives me a Water Tribe club Jack had brought to the base. "Jack doesn't even know we have this." She blindfolds me and I try to smash rocks Miko brings up. I finally get one after about five times. In the next exercise, Miko builds herself into a shield of rock which I have to push back over a marked boundary. I am successful. In the next exercise, I am standing on two pillars of earth tossing a rock into the air while switching hands to catch it each time. Miko walks between the two pillars of earth and uses earthbending to shake the pillars. "Rock-like!"

* * *

A ground bridge opens up and Optimus and Ratchet walk through. The wind blows in the sand in the desert as they see the ship buried in the sand. "A crash landing. Buried here for centuries." When they get to the ship, Ratchet transforms his hand into a laser and cuts an opening into the ship. Once Ratchet is done, Optimus kicks the opening down and the two walk inside. Ratchet then turns on a flashlight so they can see clearly. "If they traveled in stasis mode there may be survivors." The ship suddenly moves and the two Autobots lose their footing. Eventually they regain it and continue walking through the ship. Optimus then uses his strength to force open a rusted door. When they look inside, they are in shock. Bodies of dead Autobot soldiers are lying everywhere. Their bodies are rusting while there are pools of a discolored purple-like energon. "Optimus! These Autobots didn't perish in the crash!" Ratchet does a scan on one of the dead bodies. "They're displaying the effects of a virus!"

"This is a plague ship." Optimus moves to step forward.

Ratchet puts his hand in front of him. "Don't touch anything! The virus could still be active!" The ship shakes once again and the two Autobots stumble back against the wall. Ratchet and Optimus point their flashlights upward to see an Autobot dangling from wires. The body slides down from the wires slightly and drops of the infected energon fall from the Autobot and land on Optimus' face. He grunts as he tries to swipe it away, but the energon is deep in his systems. "No!"

* * *

"Have I ever told you you're like Toph? Like, identical to Toph? You're a drill sergeant!"

"Gets the job done, doesn't it?"

"I guess…" I glance toward the right, even though we have no way back without a ground bridge. "We'd better get back. The Autobots may be starting to worry."

"I'll call Jack and ask for a ground bridge." Miko starts to walk away with my lemur perched on her shoulder. She turns back and smiles at me. "Good job today, by the way. You're finally an earthbender."

"I finally beat the block. Earth is just my natural opposite, as an airbender."

* * *

Miko and I run through the bridge and stop in our tracks. Optimus groans as he is lying down on the berth in the med bay. His faceplate under his left optic is slowly changing into a brown color. I'm the first one to react to what we see. "OPTIMUS! NO!" I run to the med bay and my guardian's side.

Ratchet scans the infected area. "Cybonic plague."

"It's only contagious if made contact with the infected energon."

Jack walks over and lays a hand on my shoulder, causing me to scowl. "Jack, get away from me. I'm fine right here. Why don't you go cuddle Sierra?" I shrug his hand off and walk up the stairs.

Pema crosses the room and lays a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Jack will come to his senses."

"Part of me doesn't want him to. Part of me has a crush on that sick prime down there." A tear rolls down my cheek slowly. "First, I lose all the airbenders, then I lose Optimus." I whisper.

"Optimus isn't going to die. Ratchet will fix this."

' _"I will protect the last airbender."_

 _"And I'll have my eye on the last of the primes."_ '

"Shey?"

"I'm fine. I was just thinking back to something he once told me."

"What was it?"

"That he would protect the last airbender. I told him I would have my eye on him, but I failed." I sit on the floor and wrap my arms around my legs, resting my chin on my knees. Pema crouches down and pulls me in for a hug.

"What was a plague doing on an Autobot spaceship?"

"Its passengers were infected. The virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during the Great War. There isn't an Autobot online who hasn't lost someone close to the plague, but…"

"But we all need Optimus." I stand out of Pema's hug. "Without him, I'll never restore the balance to my world." Bandit perches on my shoulder and coos softly. I absentmindedly reach up and scratch his ears as I listen to the Autobots.

"The Cybonic plague was engineered in the Decepticon Biological Warfare Program, by Megatron himself."

"Well, you guys have a cure…right?"

"No…cure." Optimus rasps.

We widen our eyes in shock and horror. "There's no cure!?"

"Optimus please, Save your strength."

Miko crosses her arms. "That's not possible."

"Would Megatron create a disease without a cure? What if he caught it by accident?"

"It's not like we can ask Megatron, Jack. He's pushing up lugnuts."

"But we may be able to access the Decepticon database. For a moment, we still have a fix on their warship's coordinates."

"Bumblebee, Sheyenne, come with."

Miko walks over and takes the lemur. I reach over and grab my staff while ensuring that I have my fans in my pockets and my water skin's strap around my shoulder. "I'll be back, I promise." I jump from the higher platform to catch up with the two Autobots. "Pema, I will come back."

"Arcee, quickly."

* * *

The ground bridge opens up in the middle of a hallway aboard the Nemesis. Bumblebee, Arcee, and I flip through the portal and get into our fighting stances. Arcee and Bumblebee activate their blasters while I just point my staff. "Let's start with the lab."

We walk around cautiously as we make our way to the lab. When we get to the lab, we hide behind a wall just in case a Deception walks out of the lab. Our instincts are right when Knockout casually walks out of the lab. He stops for a brief moment, sensing something is off, but he just shrugs and walks down the hall. We then enter the lab once coast is clear. Bumblebee and I are looking for anything interesting.

Meanwhile, Arcee walks over to the computer. She types a couple of words and information begins to show up. "I'm in the network."

I look around in awe. I come up towards a window and look inside. At first, it's a little bit blurry. When I look closely at it, I widen my eyes as I gasp and stumble back. I crawl backwards from the window and begin to sweat. That's not possible. "Bu-bb-bb-bum"

" _ **Sheyenne are you okay?**_ " Bumblebee walks next to me. " _ **Looks like you saw a ghost as you guys say it.**_ " I point a finger towards the window. Bumblebee raises an eyebrow before he looks through the window. He widens his optics as he slightly backs away. " _ **It can't be.**_ "

"I've searched every file. Nothing!"

" _Well, search again! Clearly, you missed something!_ "

" _ **Arcee.**_ "

"I've scanned the entire database!"

"Arcee!"

" _Did you use a redundant quantum algorithm?_ "

"Don't tell me how to research! You think you're the only one who cares about Optimus?"

" _ **Arcee you need see this.**_ " Bumblebee points at the door.

"What is it you two?!" Arcee storms over. As she gets to the window, the door automatically opens and Arcee widens her optics in shock.

" _What is it? What's going on?_ "

A body that is hooked up to life support is lying down on a berth. The body is the leader of the Decepticons: Megatron.

"It's Megatron. He's alive."

* * *

"WHAT?"

"You said that he was dead!"

"That's not possible."

"Who's Megatron?"

" _Scary. None of us have ever seen him, but he's the one who crushed Bee's voice box._ "

"Wow." Pema breathes.

* * *

"Well I'm staring right at him." Arcee and Bumblebee activate their blasters. I am shaking as I slowly walk up to the lifeless body, fans out and open, just in case. "Good news is, Megatron isn't exactly staring back."

" _Megatron…_ " Optimus gasps.

"Save your strength, Optimus. Earth needs you. You're team needs you. _I need you_."

"He's critical. Hooked up to life support. Time to finish this once and for all." She begins to charge her blaster.

" _Wait! Don't!_ "

"One good reason, fast."

" _Megatron may be Optimus' only hope for survival._ "

"What are you talking about?"

" _Does he display brainwave activity?_ "

"Spiking hard. His sick mind is still at work."

" _Perfect! If a cure exists, Megatron may be the only one who knows it. You must enter his brain and find it._ "

"WHAT?!"

"Enter Megatron's brain? Ratchet, are you out of your fragging mind?"

* * *

"Is that even possible?!"

Bandit flies out of Miko's hands and over to Pema's shoulder. She reaches up and scratches his head, causing him to purr.

* * *

" _The Decepticon lab should contain all the equipment you need for a cortical psychic patch._ "

"Have you guys ever even down this before?"

" _No. But I have thoroughly studied the theoretical literature. Invented by Decepticons. Outlawed by Autobots._ "

"Whoa. Can't we just haul Megatron through the ground bridge and buy us some time to figure this out?"

" _Time is one thing that Optimus doesn't have! One of you must try this! I will NOT allow Optimus to pass knowing that Megatron will outlive him!_ "

"Ratchet, I would lay my life down for Optimus. Anytime. Anywhere. But a mind body split…"

" _ **I'll do it.**_ "

"You will?"

* * *

"Are you sure Bumblebee?"

"Bee's the best scout there it."

Raf looks down as Jack Pema, Sierra, and Miko begin to comfort him. Bandit even joins in, licking Raf's cheek.

* * *

"Why has the electromagnetic shielding not been repaired?"

"The crews are working as quick as they can, Lord-."

Starscream slaps the talking vehicon on the faceplate. "We are leaking a trail! All the Autobots need to do to pinpoint our position is to access the correct frequency wavelength! Accelerate your efforts!"

"Yes, Lord Starscream." The vehicon and his friend go back to their stations.

"Doctor in the house." Knockout greets as he walks in.

"Ah, Knockout. And how is the patient doing today?"

"Same old."

"An inglorious fate that he should remain in this vegetative state."

"On the contrary, Megatron's body might be scrap metal. But his mind is still percolating."

"Keep that to yourself. That's blasted Soundwave sees and hears everything."

"The eyes and ears of the Decepticons."

"Well, as long as their master remains in limbo, so does their cause. The Decepticons deserve a strong, alert leader."

"One who would require a loyal second-in-command." Starscream chuckles. "A candidate will have to earn that post by making a strong case to said eyes and ears."

"A case for showing mercy, Lord Starscream?"

"You scratch my back, I scratch yours." Starscream smirks.

* * *

Arcee walks over behind Megatron and hooks up the first end of the cortical psychic patch. She then walks over to our hiding place and looked at Bumblebee. "Bumblebee you don't have to do this."

" _ **I have to try.**_ " Bumblebee looks over at Arcee and gives her a thumbs-up.

"This is like Jack learning Bloodbending. Though, some good could come from bloodbending, just like some good can come from a cortical psychic patch."

"Ratchet, we're ready."

" _Initiate cortical psychic connection._ "

Arcee hooks up the other end of the patch behind Bumblebee's head.

* * *

Bumblebee widens his optics before the world behind to disintegrate around him. Bumblebee looks at his hands just to make sure that everything is going right so far. He looks at his surroundings to see a metal bridge on top of lava. Bumblebee then proceeds down the bridge to look for the information.

* * *

"Communications downlink activated. This will allow us to see and hear everything Bumblebee does while in Megatron's subconscious mind."

Jack gapes. "Whoa. Where's that?"

" _ **Looks like Kaon.**_ "

"Bee says it looks like Kaon. The Decepticon capital back on Cybertron."

"Ratch, Optimus' vitals are…"

"I know."

" _Optimus' vitals are WHAT!?_ "

"They're not good."

" _Do something, Ratchet._ " I whisper, " _I'm stuck here, but you're not._ "

"Ratchet is doing all he can. Right now, our hope lies in Bumblebee, and not the avatar."

* * *

" _Quickly, Bumblebee I know you're in unknown territory. But you must figure out where information might be filed in Megatron's mind._ "

Bumblebee continues to walk up the stairs until he sees Optimus standing before him. " _ **Optimus!**_ " Bumblebee runs up to him.

" _Bumblebee that is not Optimus, but a figment of Megatron's mind it cannot see or hear you._ "

A dark laugh is heard as Bumblebee looks up to see Megatron on higher ground. "Optimus Prime, your Autobot armies are defeated, bow before your new master."

"Never, Megatron. One shall stand, one shall fall." Optimus activates his swords.

"So be it." Megatron activates his sword and jumps down from cliff. The two enemies charge at each other with full speed, but when Optimus is about to make the kill, he misses and Megatron slices through Optimus, causing him to disintegrate.

* * *

Raf gasps. "What?"

"That never happened."

"It's not a memory. We're seeing Kaon as Megatron has created it. In his darkest dreams."

Miko crosses her arms and glares at the screen. "This guy is messed up."

Pema leans back. "I could say the same thing. Reminds me of what my school taught on Afiko." They all turn to look at her. "I went to an Air Nomad school, where the Air Acolytes send their children."

* * *

Bumblebee hides behind a rock as Megatron walks off. Suddenly, the rock begins to change as it forms another Optimus. Optimus walks behind Megatron and activates his sword. "Megatron, your treachery ends here."

Megatron says nothing as he retracts his sword and charges his cannon. Bumblebee then runs out from his hiding spot and gets into the way of the blast, but it was useless as it hits Optimus and he disintegrates. "The Autobot scout." Bumblebee looks up with fear in optics. "Punishment for trespassing on my domain is your destruction!" Megatron holds up his blade as Bumblebee prepares for the worst, but instead of Megatron killing him, the blade just goes through him. Bumblebee hums in confusion as Megatron looks at him in surprise and shock. "How can this be?" He swipes his blade at Bumblebee over and over, but the blade continues going through him.

* * *

"Megatron can't touch Bee?"

"Because he is not a creation of Megatron's mind, Bumblebee is immune to his physical attack."

Pema smiles. "That's good, right?"

Jack grins. "The universe is actually being kind to us for once."

"What the heck is up with the whole universe thing?"

"Weird stuff has happened to us when you weren't around."

* * *

"You are not wearing phase displacement armor." Megatron observes as he walks around Bumblebee, "Your eyes track my movement so you're not a hologram. And I do not believe in spirits. So tell me scout, what are you?" "Megatron." An all too familiar voice says. Bumblebee and Megatron turn to see Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee standing before them.

* * *

Miko blinks up at the screen when Optimus, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead walk up to Megatron on the screen. "Uh-oh. Special guest stars."

"And I spoke to soon."

"This is not good."

* * *

" _ **What the?**_ " Bumblebee walks up towards himself. He waves his hand in front of himself. " _ **Hello?**_ "

Megatron yells and fires at the three Autobots, who disintegrate. "YOU were real! THEY were not! A cortical psychic patch, how unexpected."

* * *

"We've stirred Megatron from his oblivion. He's becoming self-aware."

"Things can't get-"

"DON'T JINX IT!" I say over the comm link as Pema and Sierra say the same thing there.

* * *

Arcee and I continue to keep guard while Bumblebee is unconscious. "Do you think he's okay?"

"I'm not sure. Come on Bee. What are you doing in there?"

The doors suddenly open as Knockout, Soundwave, and Starscream walk into the med bay. "Knockout, if you would be so kind as to provide your expert medical opinion to Soundwave for the historical record."

"Simply put: unaided, Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber forever."

"Megatron would not have wanted to be seen this way. To stand idly by while he remains captive in his own body, it's not just." Starscream sighs. Soundwave doesn't buy the act Starscream and Knockout are putting up. He points to the brainwave activity on the screen.

"Brainwave activity. NOT evidence of consciousness. Merely in an endless dream from which Megatron may never wake."

"Soundwave, we must face reality. Megatron is lost to us."

"The only honorable option would be to show him mercy."

"A simple throw of the switch."

"Quick. Painless. Compassionate."

Arcee and I widen our eyes as we contact base. "Ratchet, are you hearing this?"

* * *

"If Megatron perishes, Bumblebee's mind will remain separated from his body forever."

"We'll lose Bumblebee and Optimus?"

"Great job Jack."

"Smooth Move, Sis."

* * *

"The only way you could have entered my mind is via cortical psychic patch. But the question remains: what happened to me?" Bumblebee doesn't answer. He just stands there shaking slightly. Then Megatron's memory slowly comes back to him. The day the Autobots destroyed the space bridge. The inside of the space bridge blew up one by one. He remembers reaching out his servo for his undead army, but the space bridge blew up. "The space bridge explosion? And yet, if you're in my head, I am not one with the All Spark! So tell me scout, do I still function?"

" _Bumblebee, we are out of time!_ "

" _ **You're in the med bay on the Nemesis. I came here because one of the Autobots got sick because of the Cybonic plague.**_ "

"Cybonic plague? Someone else besides myself is unwell?" Megatron's question earns a nod from Bumblebee. "Optimus!" He begins to laugh. "Such irony! But after ages of endless battle, the mighty Optimus Prime is felled by a simple virus from the distant past! And what makes you think I would save the life of my oldest enemy?"

"Megatron! Your treachery-!" Megatron fires one shot at Optimus, causing him to disintegrate once more.

" _ **I can help you get what you want.**_ "

"Oh, and what is it that I want most?"

" _ **The chance to destroy Optimus by your own hands.**_ "

Megatron laughs. "Did you not see? I do slay Optimus by my own hand. At will! Whenever I desire!"

" _ **But if you let the plague kill the REAL Optimus, you won't get the chance to truly do it.**_ "

* * *

"Bee told Megatron that if he lets the plague virus kill the real Optimus, Megatron won't get the chance to do it himself."

"Smart." Jack says.

"Twisted." Miko smirks.

"But is Megatron really going to buy it?" Raf asks.

"I hope so." Pema says.

* * *

"Soundwave, do we take your silence to mean you concur with Knockout's medical expertise?" Starscream earns no response from Soundwave. "Speak now or forever hold your peace." Starscream reaches for the cable. "Going…going…"

Arcee and I are getting ready to attack, but before Starscream pulls the cable, Soundwave points towards the cable that links Bumblebee and Megatron together. Starscream hums in curiosity as he walks behind Megatron's berth to see one of the ends of the cable connected to his head. "Uh-oh."

* * *

"After our deep history together, to not watch the spark ebb from Optimus' eyes with my very own. Well played, scout." Megatron opens his hand to reveal a cube with Cybertronian words. "The chemical formula for the cure you seek…not that I expect you know how to read it." Megatron says. Bumblebee is about to grab it, but Megatron closes his hand and the cure disappears.

" _ **Huh?**_ "

"Not yet."

" _ **Seriously?**_ "

"Just how am I supposed to destroy Optimus as you propose while I'm trapped here in a perpetual daydream? Once you release me from this prison, you will have the cure."

* * *

"Come on. Come on." Arcee slightly shakes Bumblebee.

"Can't he get the cure any faster?"

* * *

"You must guarantee my recovery. Or Optimus fades to gun metal gray…the REAL Optimus." Bumblebee looks down for a moment to think.

* * *

Ratchet is rewinding and fast-forwarding until he gets a picture of the cure. "Arcee, we have the formula! Disconnect Bumblebee now!"

* * *

Arcee immediately pulls the cable from Bumblebee's head.

* * *

The world in Megatron's mind begins to crumble and disintegrate around them. "You were watching. You tricked me!"

Bumblebee begins to disintegrate into green dust.

Megatron tries to grab him, but he disappears. "No! Take me with you! TAKE ME!" Megatron begins to disintegrate as well.

* * *

"Hurry, Bee!" Arcee shakes him.

I hold out my staff as Starscream bends down to see us. Bumblebee then comes to life and points his blaster at Starscream. "What?" A ground bridge opens up behind us. He then activates his blasters and yells. "Intruders!"

Bumblebee and I dart into the portal. "Allow me!" Arcee shoots the cable, causing it to disintegrate. She then jumps through the portal a second before it closes.

* * *

It takes a whole day, but Ratchet cures Optimus of the Cybonic plague. Ratchet helps Optimus off the berth. "That's it. Steady."

Everyone keeps clapping and cheering with joy and relief. "Please, save the hero's welcome for my physician, and my scout."

Bumblebee then bows as everyone begins to clap for him.

* * *

"How are we going to get home tonight? Arcee won't leave Optimus, he's in no condition to drive anybody home, and Bee just got out of Megatron's mind, so Ratchet wants to check him over."

"We could all ride in Bulkhead."

"Or…" I pull out my bison whistle. "We could use this."

"What is that?"

"A bison whistle. Dad just gave it to me."

"And how will a bison whistle get us home?" I ignore Jack's question and lead everyone up the elevator. Once at the top, I blow the whistle. Within two minutes, Ikki lands on the top of the rock formation hiding the Autobot base.

"A real sky bison."

"This is Ikki." I Airbend up to the back of her head and testing the knots I had tied before coming to the base that day. The others smile and climb into the saddle. "You guys ready? Ikki, yip yip."

Raf crawls up to the saddle horn and sighs. "How did your father manage to find a sky bison so much like Aang's? I've seen your pictures… but I thought this breed was extinct."

"And I thought the species of lemur I got was too, but Bandit doesn't seem to mind." I motion to the small lemur sleeping in my lap.

"We're all that's left. Air Nomad teachings won't die out, but airbenders might. It's just me, Sheyenne, and Ikki now."

"That's sad. Since you're the avatar and Pema doesn't want to marry, the Air Nomads are probably going to die out, aren't they?" Pema and I share a look of apprehension.

* * *

After we drop Jack off, Pema and I head home. I lead Ikki into her shed and give her some food and water. While I do that, Pema unties the rope and hangs it on its hook. After I'm done, Pema joins me and the two of us airbend the saddle off the bison.

We smile at each other and share a look. "Are you looking forward to the twins, or were you upset that we were taught that all life is sacred?"

"I've been looking forward to it since Ratchet showed me his scan when I was three days along."

"What about Jack? Were you hurt when you found out he was dating Sierra?"

"A little, at first. But he's my best friend, and we needed a non-bender. What's got me so angry now is that he's caring about the babies when it suits him, at a time when I need him to be here. What about you? Have you settled in here?"

"Of course! It's like I've lived here all my life!"

"Good. Glad to see you've settled in so well. Spirits, I'm so happy to have a sister!"


	16. Out of His Head

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

OUT OF HIS HEAD

Pema and I climb on Ikki. "Do you know what you'll do with her while we're in class?"

"Tie her reins to a light post or something. I don't know, but we have no other way to get to school!" Pema shrugs.

We're both dressed alike today, wearing brown leggings, a short sleeved, thigh length brown tunic with an orange and yellow floral pattern, and brown flats. We're wearing our hair in a single braid each, secured with a brown hair tie each, and each wearing a brown headband. Bandit perches on the horn until we take off, then moves back to lie next to Pema.

After school lets out, we all head to the lot. The four had told their guardians they would find a ride, suspecting that Pema and I had ridden to school on Ikki. "Hey, need a ride?" I airbend myself onto the back of the bison's head. They all four nod in agreement. "All right, climb on." Bandit is happy to see us, and perches on Pema's shoulder.

* * *

"Pema, take Ikki into the training room. I need to go see the Autobots." My twin sister nods and takes the leads. "Hey, Cee. Hey Bulk. What's going on?"

Bulkhead raises an eyebrow ridge. "What is that thing?"

"A sky Bison. That's Ikki, my bison. Dad brought her home right before Pema and I were reunited. I'll clean up after her."

* * *

"Follow the light." Ratchet shines the light in Optimus' optic. Optimus looks slightly irritated, but simply follows the light. "Good, good." He turns off the flashlight, "I wouldn't advise anything strenuous, Optimus, but it appears your systems have fully recovered from the Cybonic plague."

The braces around Optimus retract as he steps out of the medical chamber. "Thanks to your medical expertise, old friend."

"It was your scout who braved unknown territory to locate the cure."

" _ **It was nothing really.**_ "

"You went inside someone's mind. How is that nothing?"

"Lucky for us Megatron was still alive." Arcee admits, causing Bumblebee to bleep in surprise and my and Pema's mouths to drop. "Yeah, I actually said that."

"Well, Optimus, all that matters is that you are on the mend. While Megatron-"

"Ratchet, we don't even know if Megatron's dead."

"Sheyenne's right." Bumblebee suddenly, out of nowhere, walks out of the room. "I did my best to finish Megatron's story. Just couldn't stick around long enough to see how it ended."

* * *

THIRD POV

Bumblebee walks down the hall and suddenly looks at his hands. " _It is a matter of time before Optimus discovers all is not right with you, scout._ " Bumblebee then realizes that Megatron is somehow in his mind. " _I must reclaim my body, which means talking complete and total control of yours._ "

* * *

NORMAL POV

"Basketball, by way of Cybertron! Let the games begin!" Miko blows her whistle. Pema cheers. I lean on the bars and watch the game as Jack and Sierra make out.

Bumblebee spins the ball on his finger and makes a shot for the hoop, but Bulkhead catches it before it goes in and makes a shot instead. "Yeah! Go, Bulk!"

Pema turns to me. "Who's side are we on?"

I smile. "Bumblebee's. Bee's the youngest."

"Come on. Best two out of three!" Bulkhead throws the ball to Bumblebee. He catches it and makes his way to the hoop while dodging Bulkhead.

"Bee! You're in the clear! Dunk it, Bee!"

As Bumblebee is about to dunk it, he suddenly stops and just stares at the hoop. "Bumblebee?"

Bandit suddenly begins to growl at Bumblebee. "What's wrong with Bandit?"

"Bumblebee, quit hogging the ball!"

In response, Bumblebee throws the metal ball at Bulkhead, but he ducks and the ball hits the wall. Miko slides down the ladder and blows the whistle again. "Flagrant foul!"

"Dodge ball by wall of Cybertron."

"Now THAT'S fun."

"Back at my old school we used dodgeball as a training mechanism for agility and speed. I am a champion at Dodgeball."

"Ditto, sis. Though we only use it for gym class here."

"Bee, hoop's over there."

" _ **Sorry,**_ _**I spaced out.**_ "

"Bee, you okay?"

" _ **I'm fine. Don't worry. Three out of five?**_ " Bumblebee holds up three fingers.

"Yeah, Three out of five."

* * *

THIRD POV

Later, Bumblebee is going for a walk down the hall. He abruptly pauses and his optics dilate. " _If I am to return to my body. I must first restore its functionality. How did I escape annihilation? Of course! Dark energon!_ " Megatron then realizes the Cybertronian is a Decepticon. " _Starscream._ "

* * *

NORMAL POV

"Bumblebee?" Bumblebee looks down to see me and Pema looking at him worriedly. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

" _ **Yeah, I'm fine.**_ "

"Okay." I say a little uneasily before we walk off.

* * *

THIRD POV

" _Who was that?_ " Megatron questions.

* * *

NORMAL POV

"What did he say?"

"He said he's fine, but I've been learning Seismic Sense from Miko, and I can tell he's lying."

"Well, why would he do that?"

"I think something's going on with his head. Bee NEVER spaces out."

* * *

The next morning:

Pema and I climb out of bed and pull out our clothes. We both wear yellow t-shirts with Air Nomad print, brown jeans, yellow socks, and white shoes with orange hoodies. We dress quickly and head out the back door to ride to school on Ikki.

* * *

"Cool. Really cool."

I sigh heavily. "Stop. We're identical twins. Face it. We do this kind of thing."

"Yeah, when you're babies and your parents dress you!"

A tear rolls down my cheek. "Look, Miko, this is our choice." Pema puts an arm around me. "It's going to be all right, Shey. Just calm down. Miko didn't mean anything by it."

"I know."

* * *

Raf begins to grow worried as he waits outside of his house. School is about to start and Bumblebee hasn't even shown up. Raf gets out his cell and calls Jack. "Jack, what's going on?"

"Raf? Class is starting!"

"Bumblebee never showed up to pick me up for school, and his comm. link's off again. Any idea where he is?"

* * *

The five of us head out to Ikki after school lets out. "Ready for this ride? Ikki, yip yip."

* * *

I secure Ikki before joining the others on the platform.

Bumblebee walks into the main room and begins to look around. When he looks at one of Ratchet's tools, his optics dilate and he walks over to the tool. He picks it up and looks at it. " _Yes. Go on, scout. Obey my will._ " Bumblebee crushes the tool in his hand. "BUMBLEBEE!" Bumblebee turns around nervously to see a not-so-happy Ratchet. "I NEEDED THAT!" Bumblebee whirs an apology. "What has gotten into you?" Bumblebee begins to explain how he is seeing visions and Megatron. "You're seeing Megatron's face?"

* * *

Moments later, Bumblebee is in the medical chamber. His optics are no longer glowing, signaling that he powered down. "Bumblebee has been complaining of intermittent visions. Waking nightmares if you will."

"But you said Bumblebee was fine when you checked him over!"

"Physically. But the experience he endured seems to be having a temporary effect on his psyche. This induced power down should allow Bumblebee's mind to rest and recover." Raf slightly hangs his head.

I walk over to him and rub his back. "It'll be okay."

* * *

THIRD POV

Pema is currently standing on a higher platform. It's nice to hear her sister helping others, but for some reason she has a feeling something horrible will happen. "Shey?"

A beeping noise interrupts her and everyone turns to see Agent Fowler on the comm. link system. " _Prime! You spot any Decepticons wearing hula skirts lately?_ "

"No, Special Agent Fowler, why?"

" _Cause I was hoping that you'd have a lead on the 'Cons that busted into the Hawaiian Naval Observatory. Place looked like it was hit by an army of wrecking balls._ "

"Why would 'Cons break into an observatory?"

" _Does the Hoit Niko Gosium ring any bells?_ "

"The space telescope!"

" _And as of last night, missing it's primary lens._ "

"It is difficult to guess Starscream's intent without knowing where the lens has been taken."  
" _Good thing the lens has a tracking device._ "

A map of the world was shown as they zoomed in on the Artic. "The Artic? Great, another chance to freeze our spark plugs off."

"But why there?"

Bulkhead whistles as it zooms in once more on an energon deposit. "That's an ND7 class. Biggest unmineable deposit there is."

"Unmineable, until Starscream melts his way through it."

"With the help of the lens."

" _Melting a glacier that size would cause sea levels to rise and demolish coastal cities._ "

* * *

"And so I blow past the finish line. Then my other sister, Pilar, asked how I gotten so good at racing. And I told her I know a guy who knows cars."

"Rafael, Bumblebee is in power down mode. He can't actually here you. It's getting late, why don't I bridge you back to your family."

"Because I promised Bumblebee I'd stay. He's family too."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're not even the same species."

"You really don't know much about humans."

"That's being related." Raf takes out his phone. "It isn't the same thing. I'll show you. This is my family."

Ratchet kneels down to get a closer look. "Very nice."

"Very LARGE. Sometimes I can shout and no one hears me." Raf looks up at Bumblebee. "But Bumblebee always listens." Ratchet smiles. "And I can understand him, I'm not sure why, but I do."

* * *

"It's been a while since I've been to the North Pole."

"You've NEVER been, as far as I know."

"Of course I have! I was just…really little."

"Yeah, that's believable. So have you told Sierra about how MY sister is carrying YOUR twins yet?"

"You two need to chill." I throw a melting snowball at each of them. Optimus looks back and sighs heavily.

"But it's a lot different. Feels like summer."

The Autobots hide behind an ice wall. "Here that's a bad thing."

"Yeah, tell me about it. It's like when Zhao killed the moon spirit." Pema points up wordlessly. "Whoa."

The weapon keeps melting through the ice as smoke and water vapor rises from the ground. "So… Any idea how to destroy a weapon on a ship that's thousands of feet in the air?"

"Kind of wish you brought Ikki."

"Autobots," Everyone turns and looks at Optimus. "Do you remember the end run on Polyhex?"

* * *

Raf continues to type on his laptop with Miko sitting next to him. "Rafael, I'm going to go to the supply vault to see if I can find parts to repair this. You know what that means?"

"Don't touch anything."

Ratchet then walks out of the room to the supply vault. Suddenly, Bumblebee's optics come back online and look around the room. Miko senses this and looks up. "Um…"

"Wait until you see the new laptop I'm saying up for 'Bee!" Bumblebee doesn't listen. Instead, he walks out of the medical chamber and towards the ground bridge. "Bee?" Bumblebee types in a set of coordinates and the ground bridge comes to life.

"Bumblebee, what are you doing?!"

"Come back!"

Bumblebee just walks through the portal.

Ratchet walks in to see Bumblebee leaving. "What did you do?"

"How are we supposed know?!"

"He just got up and-"

"He was in power down!" Ratchet turns to watch the bridge nervously. "Where does he think he's off to?"

* * *

A ground bridge opened up in a canyon and Bumblebee walks out. There are Cybertronian corpses everywhere, but Bumblebee doesn't seem to care. He is looking for something else. " _Where is it? Where?_ " Bumblebee then sees another vision. He sees Megatron holding a dark energon shard high in the air. He then throws the shard into the solid ground. The shard causes the ground to crack and a mix of blue and purple light to come out. Bumblebee turns to see a small crater with a purple light coming out of it. He walks over to the crater and carefully pulls out the shard. Bumblebee looks at the dark energon as it glows and purrs in his hand.

* * *

"These are the coordinates for the sight of our previous battle with Megatron's undead."

"Maybe we should call Optimus."

"Optimus is busy preventing a polar ice cap from melting. We need to handle this on our own." Ratchet opens the ground bridge and Bumblebee walks back through.

"Bumblebee!" Miko grabs Raf to make sure he doesn't go any further. She knows something is wrong, but she knows she has to wait.

"Bumblebee, what have you been doing?"

"What's he holding?"

Ratchet grabs Bumblebee's arm to see him holding dark energon. "Dark energon?"

Bumblebee then punches Ratchet into a wall, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. Miko jumps over the railing and shoots a piece of the metal floor, but Bumblebee catches it and throws it aside. He then activates his blasters and fires a shot near Miko. The force sends her to the wall unconscious.

"Bee, what are you doing?" Bumblebee walks over to Raf and picks him up. "Bee, please! I know you're in there! You have to fight whatever's making you do this!" Bumblebee doesn't listen. He puts Raf near the air vent and runs through the ground bridge. Ratchet groans as he gets up. "Ratchet, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ratchet picks up Raf from the air vent. "The more important question is whether or not Bumblebee is all right. I fear the time he's spent in Megatron's mind is causing him to think Like a Decepticon."

"Bee's not a 'Con!"

"Then why the heck did he hurt Ratchet and Miko?"

Sierra runs over towards Miko. "Miko!"

"I don't know. But we need to find out what Bumblebee intends to do with the shard. The only one who knew of the dark energon…was Megatron."

"Bumblebee has Megatron's memories?"

"Worse. Megatron is occupying Bumblebee's mind."

"WHAT?!"

"How could I have been such a fool? The cortical psychic patch acted as a two-way conduit. When Bumblebee returned to his own mind, Megatron followed. And now Bumblebee-Megatron, has bridge to nearly the same coordinates Optimus used." Ratchet pulls the lever and the ground bridge opens once again. "Stay here."

"No. Bumblebee needs me."

Ratchet sighs in defeat. "Of course he does."

"I'll stay here and watch Miko and the ground bridge."

* * *

"Yes! I love when a plan comes together!" A familiar engine sound is heard as Bulkhead and Arcee come driving in their vehicle modes towards the ship. He also sees Pema on her glider, while Jack and I are riding on water waves. "Autobots and their blasted pet benders."

"Please, Lord Starscream. Allow your second-in-command the honor." Knockout turns to his best friend. "Breakdown, total them!"

Breakdown jumps onto one of the wings of the ship before he begins free falling. "Incoming!" Everyone picks up the pace. Breakdown lands behind the Autobots. The force of the impact sends us all flying. Pema, Jack, and I use our bending and land on the ground safely while Bulkhead and Arcee transformed into their robot modes, ready to face their opponent.

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus is climbing up a glacier that is closest to the Nemesis.

* * *

A ground bridge opens up on the Nemesis and Ratchet jumps out with Raf on his shoulder. "The Decepticon warship." Ratchet immediately runs down the hall and sees a trail of dead drones.

"Did Bumblebee do this?"

"I fear Megatron's mind is dominant. And clearly for one purpose: to use the dark energon to resurrect his own body."

"Bumblebee won't let him. Like he didn't let Megatron hurt me back at base!"

"I hope your right." Ratchet puts Raf on the ground as they make their way to the med-bay. When they get there, they see Bumblebee connecting the cortical psychic patch to the back of his head as the other side is already connected to Megatron. Ratchet runs towards Bumblebee, ready to attack.

"Ratchet, don't hurt Bumblebee!"

"That's not Bumblebee!" Ratchet tries to punch Bumblebee. Bumblebee dodges it and punches Ratchet to the wall. He then puts his hand on his hip as he held the dark energon.

"Bumblebee, no! Remember who you are! Remember me! I know you always listen to me no matter what!" Bumblebee begins to slowly regain control of his body as he beeps Raf's name. "That's right, Bee! It's me!"

" _Unbelievable!_ " Bumblebee clutches his head and cries out in pain as he falls to the floor. He then pushes Raf aside and he skids on the floor. Bumblebee turns around to see Ratchet clutching onto Megatron's life support cable.

"Farewell, Megatron." Ratchet then pulls the cable.

Bumblebee then grabs Ratchet's arm and throws him to the wall. Ratchet falls to the floor, unconscious.

Raf stands up. "Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee stops at the sound of his voice and turns around. He holds the dark energon in his hand and glares at Raf. The moment Bumblebee speaks, it isn't his voice. It is Megatron's. "Bumblebee can't hear you anymore."

"As much as I want you to leave Bumblebee's body, I can't let you go back to your own!" Raf grabs the purple cable. He keeps swinging around on it until Bumblebee makes a sharp turn and Raf is sent flying.

Bumblebee then walks towards Megatron's body and drives the shard into his chest. The shard melts into his chest and Megatron's eyes snap open. Bumblebee shakes his head as Ratchet regains consciousness.

They back away in fear as Megatron gets up from the berth. A couple of drones run into the med-bay and are shocked to see Megatron alive and well. "Decepticons! Your rightful lord and master has returned!" The Autobots look at Megatron in shock and horror as Megatron glares at them. "Finish these pests! I have my own extermination to perform." The drones charge their blasters and fire at the Autobots.

* * *

Optimus finally reaches the top of the glacier and looks at the Nemesis. He begins running before he transforms into his vehicle mode. He gains enough speed until he reaches the edge and flies into the air. He transforms into his robot mode and barely grabs onto the wing of the ship. He pulls himself up and makes his way to the top of the Nemesis.

* * *

Arcee runs towards Breakdown and activates her arm blades. Breakdown growls as he runs towards Arcee ready to attack. Arcee then jumps and flips into the air, ready to strike, but Breakdown grabs her by the hands and throws her. Arcee flips and skids to a stop on the ice.

Breakdown feels like he is sinking and looks down to see the ice transforming into water. Pema, Jack, and I share a proud smirk. Breakdown fires three missiles near us, sending us flying while he makes his way out of the water. He ran towards Bulkhead and transforms his hand into a hammer. "I'm gonna put you on ice."

Bulkhead lets out a battle cry as the wrecking ball and the hammer collide, causing the ice to split in two.

* * *

"Don't the Bots seem…understaffed?" The 'Cons hear a familiar engine sound as they both turn around to see Optimus driving towards them in his vehicle mode.

"What good is a second-in-command who fails to watch the rear?!" Starscream walks over to the controls and kicks the drone off. "Get out of my way!" He then types in some demands and the laser turns and fires at Optimus. Optimus grunts in pain as he continues to drive onward. He jumps into the air and activates his sword. "NO!" Optimus slices off the lens and the weapon explodes.

The force sends the Autobots and the three of us flying a few feet into the snow.

"Optimus!"

We all look down to see Optimus deep in the snow.

Starscream flies into the air in his vehicle mode and charges at Optimus. "Megatron's greatest mistake was ever allowing you to live PRIME!" Starscream prepares to fire the missile. "And I intend to fix that mistake."

I widen my eyes. I use my air bending to jump into the air, getting ready to attack Starscream, when I see out the corner of my eye, a jet with the cannon at the top. I widen my eyes as the jet uses a turbo boost and intercepts Starscream's attack. The force of the engine sends me flying into the ice.

Jack transforms the ice into water and catches me before slowly bringing me to the ground.

"Shey!" Pema uses her airbending to race to me.

Optimus gets up from the snow and glares at the jet. "Megatron."

"He's back."

* * *

Megatron takes Starscream back to the Nemesis. He is thrown onto one of the wings of the ship in his robot mode. He then sees Megatron transform before his eyes. "Lord Megatron. You are…you're healed! Praise the All Spark! It is a miracle!"

"Oh, it will be a miracle all right, Starscream. If you survive what I have planned for you!"

Starscream begins to panic and decides to try and escape. He transforms into his robot mode and is about to fly off, but Megatron grabs him by the tails near his engine. He spins around a couple of times before he throws Starscream onto the next wing. "But the Autobots! Optimus! Right there, waiting for you!"

Megatron approaches him. "My greatest mistake? I've made a few, but there is one I don't intend to make again!" He grabs Starscream by the face and drags him away.

"No, Master! NO!"

* * *

"Ratchet, we need a bridge."

"You are not the only one."

To everyone's surprise, we turn around to see Bumblebee and Ratchet with Raf waving on Bumblebee's shoulder.

Pema crosses her arms. "So who's at base right now?"

* * *

"Everything's back to normal."

Bumblebee steps out of the medical chamber. " _ **Seriously?**_ "

"Well, normal for Bumblebee."

Raf walks up to Bumblebee as he kneels down. " _ **Raf, I'm sorry for what happened.**_ "

"It's okay."

" _ **Weren't you scared?**_ "

"Of course I was."

" _ **I never meant to hurt you like that.**_ "

"I know."

" _ **Thanks for being there for me, Raf.**_ " Bumblebee holds out his finger and Raf touches it.

Miko leans toward Raf. "What's he saying?"

"He said thanks."

Optimus glances over at me, currently wearing Jack's water tribe parka. He knows that something is wrong with his charge. He noticed certain changes with my behavior a couple of weeks ago, but doesn't know what's wrong. He looks closely into my eyes and sees a mix of emotions: uneasiness, uncertainty, but mostly fear.

* * *

I look around at my team, ignoring the Prime's stare. It's not that I don't want him to know about my nightmares, it's that I don't want to talk about what I have seen in them. Jack is talking with Sierra, the latter rolling her eyes exaggeratedly, Miko and Raf are standing by Bumblebee, the former holding her head, and Pema is standing next to where I am huddled in Jack's Water Tribe parka once again.

"I feel so dizzy." Miko puts an ice pack on her head.

"Shey's the one that's freezing right now." Pema sits next to me.

"Can everyone just relax for a moment? Optimus said we don't have to participate for missions until our wounds heal."

Raf takes a tray from Optimus and passes out tea to everyone before he sits down in the circle with Ikki behind him. "Might as well, now that Megatron's back."

Sierra crosses her arms. "Is he really that bad?"

"Considering the fact that he intercepted Starscream's assassination attempt and how he screamed for mercy on his life, Megatron's probably worse than Ozai. Even if he IS my ancestor."

"Raf, he can't be that bad."

"Pema, you saw what was in his mind. He manipulated Bumblebee's mind and made him revive his own body. Raf's right, Megatron is ten times worse than Ozai."

"And now he's back. What are we going to do?"

We all hang our heads sadly. "Twinkletoes, you haven't said anything since you got back. You okay?" They look at me. I've been so busy thinking that I haven't even taken a sip of my tea.

"Shey, are you okay?"

I clutch my cup even tighter. I have to tell them the truth—all of it. I have to tell them about the visions in my dreams. "Guys, I have something to tell you."

* * *

"So you've been having nightmares about Unicron?"

"Who's Unicron?"

"Nightmares about a unicorn? That doesn't make any sense."

"Uni _CRON_ is the ultimate evil. And it's not just him, right?"

"Yeah. It's Vaatu too. Optimus knows I know about him, but he doesn't know he's haunting my dreams."

* * *

Pema and I climb onto Ikki and ride her home. Once we get up to our room, we pull out our pajamas and get changed. We're wearing orange hand sewn air nomad symbol printed nightgowns. "I'm so happy Bee's back to himself."

"I just don't see how you can understand him and I can't."

"It may have something to do with this." I slip the family's heirloom out of my shirt. "Optimus wouldn't tell me what it means, but maybe…"

"Or maybe I don't know him well enough." Pema shrugs.

I stand in front of the mirror and pull my nightgown against my stomach. "Pem, do you think I'm starting to show?"

"Not really. It's still a little early." Pema walks over. "Actually, on second thought, maybe a little."

"I thought so. My clothes are starting to feel a little snug. Mom only got me yellow and brown maternity wear, so you may be stuck wearing yellow for a few months…unless you want to go back to the way it was?"

"Scrap no! I can handle yellow. But I'll bet we'll have to drop out of swimming until the twins come."

"You don't have to, Pem. Come on, let's get to bed. It's an early start tomorrow."


End file.
